This Magical Love
by slexieotpforever
Summary: We all know the four famous Pevensie siblings. But what if they had another sister? A sister with incredible abilities. A sister who knows about Narnia. What will happen once her siblings find out about the amazing world as well? What's going to happen to her? Will she survive this? Will her powers grow? Will she become the Once and Future Queen?
1. Shelter

*Annabelle's P.O.V.*

I woke up to screaming, crying, and most importantly: the sound of bombs falling down on the ground making a huge noise. Quickly, I jumped out of my bed, put on my robe and slippers grabbed a flashlight, and ran out of my room. The first thing I did was run to Lucy's room. I know, some people might call me stupid for not trying to find Mom and run to shelter instead, but I had to make sure she is safe. Besides, I would give up my life for her without a second thought. For any of my siblings, or parents.

I ran into Lucy's room, and looked around. I saw my little sister lying in bed, crying and covering her ears, trying to silent out the sound of bombs.

"MOMMY!" she cried. And then she saw me. "Anna!"

"Lucy, what are you still doing here?!" I exclaimed, and grabbed her hand. I put her robe on her shoulders, while she put on her slippers. Then, we both ran out the door, and down the stairs. There, I heard both, Mom and Peter shout at Edmund. I left Lucy with them, and ran to find Susan. And I did find her. Well... actually I bumped into her in the hallway, making both of us fall down. We got up quickly, and ran out the door with the rest of our family. Peter pushed me and Susan in front of him, so that we could get to shelter safely. Once we got there, I heard Mom yelling Edmund's and Peter's names. That's when Lucy lost it and started crying, whilst Susan already had silent tears rolling down her cheeks. I sat in the middle of them and wrapped my arms around their shoulders. Lucy snuggled closer to me, whilst Susan wrapped her arm around my waist to pull herself closer. That's when Peter pushed Edmund down the stairs of shelter, and started yelling at him.

"Do you always have to be such an idiot?! You're so selfish! You could've gotten us killed!"

"Peter, stop." I told him gently. I unwrapped my arms from around the girls, and moved to the middle of the shelter where Edmund was sitting, holding the picture of our Dad in his hand, silent tears running down his cheeks. I then wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into my chest, to somehow comfort him. He snuggled into my embrace, and I ran my hands up and down his back soothingly.

"Why can't you just do what you're told?" Peter asked quietly, making Edmund glare at him. I pulled him even closer to me, and looked over to the girls, who were clinging onto Mom. That's when Peter closed the door of the shelter.

Edmund and Lucy kept crying, but for two different reasons. Lucy cried, because she was scared, and because it was effecting her the most, since she was the youngest out of all of us. Edmund, however was crying because of Peter blaming him, and because he wanted Dad to be with us, instead of fighting in the war. We all did, but we couldn't do anything about it. He was away, and we have to deal with that. Edmund and Lucy finally stopped crying, and fell asleep. Mom fell asleep with Lucy in her arms. Susan fell asleep next to them. Edmund fell asleep in my arms, whilst I fell asleep with Peter's one arm wrapped around me protectively. He is always so protective of me... He's the best older brother I could ever have.


	2. Leaving is Hard

*Annabelle's P.O.V.*

The sound of whistle filled the air. We were all standing on the train station, waiting for our train. Today, Lucy, Peter, Edmund, Susan, and I were leaving London for our safety. We will be taking up temporary residence in the country manor of an old man know as Professor Kirke. The station was filled with people, and we could barely pass through. Edmund was looking around, hoping to see Dad. When we were in front of the train, me and my siblings stopped and turned around to face Mom. She first hugged Lucy, who was trying her hardest to be brave, and not to cry. I was really proud of her for that. Then she moved on to Edmund and knelt down in front of him.

"If dad was here, he wouldn't make us go." Said Edmund.

"If he was here, then the war would be over and wouldn't have to go." Peter told him, as if he was stupid.

"You will listen to your brother, won't you, Edmund?" Mum asked, trying to hug him, but he just turned away, so she kissed his cheek instead. Then, she moved on to Peter, and hugged him.

"Promise me you'll take care of the others." I heard her whisper to him.

"I promise." Peter whispered back. She pulled away and then walked over to Susan, who was trying her hardest not to let the tears in her eyes fall.

"Susan." Mum said quietly, and hugged her. "Be a big girl." She whispered, and Susan nodded, sniffling. Then, Mum walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. "Be careful, Anna." She whispered into my ear. "Nobody can find out about you. Remember that... And take care of yourself, and the others." She whispered, and I nodded. I will make sure that they are safe. No matter what. "Alright..." Mum said, looking at all of us. "Off you go." She said, and we all nodded. Then, we grabbed our luggage, and started walking towards the train. I heard Edmund arguing with Susan, who was holding his hand. He was telling her that he doesn't need help, and was trying to pull his hand out of her grasp. I heard the inspector asking for the tickets, but Peter suddenly froze and stared at the soldiers walking down the stairs. The inspector kept asking for the tickets, so I gently pulled them out of Peter's hand, and gave them to her. She looked at them and nodded.

"Alright, you may pass through." She told us, and Susan and I both smiled at her, and I thanked her. I was walking behind Susan and Edmund, when I heard Lucy crying behind me, and Peter trying to comfort her.

"Come on. We have to go now." He told her gently. I walked over and placed my hand in hers. She looked up at me, with tears rolling down her cheeks. Leaving is hard for everyone, especially for young children like her.

"Come on, everything's going to be alright. Don't be afraid. It will be okay." I told her, and she nodded, still holding my hand. Peter looked over at me and send me a thankful smile. I smiled back, and we all walked over to the train doors, catching up to Susan and Edmund. Then, we all stepped into the train. We all walked over towards the window, and looked out. We saw our Mom standing there with tears in her eyes. When she saw us, she started waving, and we waved back, shouting goodbye along with other kids. When she was out of sight, we started looking for empty seats. It was really crowded, but thankfully, we found a seat across from two young children. A girl and a boy. The girl looked around Lucy's age, while the boy looked a year or two younger. I smiled warmly at them.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked them politely. They shyly shook their heads, and I smiled at them once again. Peter put all of our luggage away. Except Edmund's. He put his luggage away on his own. Then, Lucy, Edmund and Susan sat down, whilst Peter and I settled for standing.

*2 hours later*

The train finally stopped on the station. The children that were sitting across from us stood up and quickly walked out, waving goodbyes to me. I smiled warmly at them, and took their seat, along with Peter. We then looked through the window, and saw an old man pushing the boy forward harshly, while the woman did the same to the girl. Edmund looked over to me and Peter, and swallowed. I knew what he was thinking. Will the Professor treat us like that as well?

*4 hours later*

Finally, the train stopped on the station that we were supposed to get out on. We grabbed our coats, bags, and stepped out of the train. When the train rode away, we all looked around, only to see an empty road and open fields. We heard a car approaching, so we quickly ran down the station steps, but it just passed next to us.

"They knew we were coming." Said Susan, clearly confused.

"Perhaps we've been incorrectly labeled." Said Edmund, looking at his address card, but then we heard a horse galloping our way. That's when we saw a horse pulling a cart, where a very strict-looking woman that looked to be in her 40's or 50's sat. We all looked at each other, confused when she stopped in front of us.

"Mrs. Macready?" Asked her Peter unsure.

"I'm afraid so." She said, and we all looked at each other again. "Is this it, then? Haven't you brought anything else?" She asked in, what seemed, disbelief.

"No ma'am. It's just us." Said Peter politely, and Lucy nodded.

"Small favors." She said, and gestured towards the cart. It looked like an invitation to get on, so that's what we did.


	3. It's Huge

*Annabelle's P.O.V.*

We rode through many beautiful, open, green fields, before we saw a beautiful manor from behind the trees. And let me just say: "Wow... It's huge." I whispered in astonishment, and the others nodded agreeing with me, their eyes glued on the house in front of us. Mrs. Macready pulled the reigns to stop the horse, and we all got our bags and jumped out of the cart. She got off her seat as well, and led us up the stairs and through the front door. When we entered the hallway, Susan's, Peter's and my mouth dropped open. It was beautiful! And it had many different artifacts, decorations, and beautiful rugs and carpets. It was so elegant that at first I thought it was a palace. Magnificent.

"The professor is unaccustomed to having children in this house." Mrs. Macready leading us through the hallway. "And as such there are a few rules we need to follow." She said ans she started walking up the stairs. "There will be no shouting." She said so sharply that Susan jumped, startled. "Or running. No improper use of the dumbwaiter. NO" She exclaimed when Susan was about to touch a statue." touching of the historical artifacts." The boys snickered behind us, and I put a comforting arm around Susan's shoulders. "And above all, there shall be no disturbing of the professor." She said slowly, making sure that we understood completely. We all slowly nodded, and she led us further into the house. She then showed us to our rooms, and we started unpacking. Peter and Susan unpacked their own stuff, and I helped unpack Edmund's and Lucy's. Then I unpacked mine, and then we all went downstairs for dinner.

* * *

*Late at the Evening* 

Susan, Peter, and I all came to Lucy's room trying to see how she's settling down. It turned out that she had problem with sleeping and was looking out the window, so I picked her up and gently laid her down on her bed. I knew it was hard for her, so I tucked her in, and laid down next to her. I wrapped my arms around her, and she snugged closer to me. We probably looked like a mother and daughter, and Susan and Peter smiled down at us. The radio was still playing in the background, and once it started talking about bombs falling on London, Susan quickly turned it off.

"The sheets are scratchy." Lucy said quietly, looking down. I pulled her closer to me.

"Wars don't last forever, Lucy. We'll be home soon." I told her softly, and the others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, if home's still there." Edmund said, walking into the room. Lucy looked up at me with fear in her eyes, and I send her a small smile, trying to tell her that everything is going to be alright.

"Isn't it time you were in bed?" Susan asked him, clearly annoyed.

"Yes, mum!" Edmund scoffed sarcastically, and I gave him a disapproving look.

"Edmund." I scolded him softly, at the same time as Peter yelled:

"Ed!" Edmund looked down, clearly afraid of Peter's outburst, although he definitely tried to hide it, so I put my hand on Peter's arm to calm him down. "You saw the outside. This place is huge. We'll be able to do whatever we want. Tomorrow's going to be great. You'll see." He told Lucy softly. Susan and I nodded in agreement. Everyone else went to their rooms to sleep, but I stayed with Lucy to make sure she's alright. I stayed for 15 minutes, and it looked as if though she was asleep, so I slowly and carefully took my arms away and tried to get out of bed without waking her up, when I heard a sweet, quiet voice calling my name, so I turned back around, and saw Lucy looking up at me.

"Will you sing to me?" She asked shyly, and I smiled softly at her.

"Of course." I told her softly, and lied back down. I wrapped my arms around her and started singing softly:

When I finished, I looked down to see Lucy fast asleep, so I kissed her forehead softly, carefully fiddled out of her grasp, got out of bed, turned off the lights, and walked out the door, closing them quietly behind me. I then made my way to Edmund's room, and saw him asleep peacefully in bed. So I just kissed his forehead, and closed the door quietly. I then checked up on Susan and Peter, and once I made sure that they are alright, I want to my room and got in bed. I then said, "declinemus", and all the lights turned off, allowing me to fall asleep.


	4. Finally!

**Thank you all for the reviews! I wanted to address one in particular! **

**Guest: ****As you read on, you will find out that Annabelle has a very important destiny. Now, magic has a mysterious way of working, and it also includes seeing into the future. The witches themselves do not know how many children they will have, no one does, but destiny had a huge part in it. Annabelle HAD to be born, all of this had to happen, and the magic itself always chooses each individual being with magical talents for a purpose; some greater than the other. Well, I really can't explain it any further... Magic is magic; it's doesn't have to be logical, and it most definitely is not normal. In my story, that is the way it works. You will also find out why Annabelle's magic is so important as we move on with the story. Also, no, I did not mean "extinguite" because that is very similar to a word in English. I'm trying to make the spells unique, and I admit that they're not always perfect in translation. However, "declinemus" actually means "turn", which could be applied to the light switch; to turn from on to off. You know what I mean. Thank you for your review! **

*Annabelle's P.O.V.*

We were all sitting in the living room, raindrops hitting the window. It was now afternoon, and it has been raining ever since this morning, and everyone was bored to death. Right now Edmund was under a chair, probably messing something up, I was sitting next to the window with Lucy on my lap, Peter was sitting on a chair, and Susan was sitting on the couch with a dictionary on her lap. Apparently, she made up a fabulous game, which contains logic. as usual. She was reading a word from a dictionary, sometimes even in a different language, and we were supposed to guess the meaning.

"De-fe-nes-tracia." She read. "Come on, guess. Defenestracia." She told Peter again. Peter gave a bored sigh.

"Is that in Latin?" he asked, trying to at least get a hint or a clue of what the word means.

"Um, yes." She answered.

"That probably means: the worst game ever." Edmund snickered, making Peter chuckle, and me and Lucy giggle a bit, but I tried to suppress it as soon as I saw Susan's glare. But there was a bit of hurt in her eyes as well, so I felt a little guilty. She just huffed and closed the dictionary. Suddenly, Lucy look like she got an idea, and jumped off of my lap.

"Let's play hide and seek." She said eagerly.

"What? You don't want to play this fascinating game?" Peter asked sarcastically, keeping his eyes on Susan. She just huffed and glared at him.

"Oh come on, please!" Lucy exclaimed. "Peter?" She asked innocently, doing the puppy dog eyes. She looked so cute and innocent. Peter looked down, and then looked up with a smile.

"One, two, three..." he started counting, making Lucy smile.

"Seriously?!" Edmund exclaimed, and Susan just huffed again. Lucy pulled me up from my chair, and we both ran out the door and into the hallway. We ran up many flies of stairs, until we reached another hallway. I ran and hid behind a bookcase, whilst Lucy made a run for place behind the curtains, but in the last second Edmund pulled her away and took her spot. "I was here first." He sneered at her, making her huff, and run away to find a different place to hide. I ran after her, but not before giving Edmund a disapproving look. I ran after her, until we reached a spare room, on the top floor of the house. When we walked in, I coughed because of the amount of dust in the air. The only thing in this room, was something at the end of the room, covered with a white sheet, which was also covered in dust. Lucy slowly walked forward, while I closed the door behind us. Then, I followed her, and we both pulled off the sheet. Under it, there was a magnificent wardrobe. I slowly opened its door, and took a step inside. Lucy looked at me confused, but I just kept walking further in. I don't know why, but I just felt a pull towards this wardrobe. I felt magic. I heard Lucy behind me. Suddenly, I felt something wet on my shoulder. I looked at it, and noticed a small wet drop. I started walking faster, until I saw a bright light further ahead. I quickened my pace, and started jogging towards the light. When I reached it, I saw a beautiful forest, covered in snow in front of me. I felt Lucy's hand in mine, but I couldn't take my eyes of the sight in front of me. We were in Narnia.

"Finally." I said under my breath, happy beyond belief to be back in the land that I felt like was my true home. Where I wasn't different.


	5. I Can't Believe It

*Lucy's P.O.V.*

I stared in amazement at the forest around us. It's unbelievably beautiful, and strange at the same time. It felt like... Magic. The forest was full of tall, dark green trees, that were covered with a thick layer of pure, white snow. I could still see the wardrobe doors behind us, so I relaxed and turned back to look at the forest. In the middle, right in front of us, was a lantern. A tall, dark lantern, that was lighted with fire on the inside, and spread the light around us. The snow was till falling down on us, making me slightly wet and cold. I then heard scrunching on my left. It sounded like footsteps. I turned to my left at the same time as Anna, and we both looked expectantly on the tree. Someone was behind it. When this someone walked out from behind it, I screamed in shock. The man did too, dropping the packages that he was carrying. I quickly let go of Anna's hand, and ran to hide behind the lantern, whilst the man his behind the tree. Anna was just standing there, looking between us, shock written all across her face. I peeked from behind the lantern, and started slowly walking towards the man. I saw him peek from behind the tree, and saw his dark blonde hair. But what shocked me was that he also had horns. Like literally deer horns on his head. But his face was kind, so I took another step a bit more confidently. I slowly leaned down, and picked up one of the packages that he dropped.

"I-um-I..." He stammered, and walked out from behind the tree, and that's when I got a good look of him. He was shirtless, and the only thing that he was wearing was a red scarf around his neck. He had a black umbrella covered with snow in his right hand. But what most shocked me were his legs. Well, they were legs, but not human legs. They were... goat legs. I slowly reached my hand with the package out to him.

"Are you hiding from us?" I asked and he grabbed the package from me. I gave him a small smile.

"I-no... I was just- you know... I-I didn- I-I-I didn't-I didn't want to scare you." He stuttered, picking up the some bottles that he dropped as well. He gave me a small smile, and I smiled back.

"I don't mean to be rude, but... What are you?" I asked, and he looked at me weirdly.

"You know... I'm a f-faun of course." he said, as if it was obvious. "And you, I understand, are some gnome without a beard." Now I looked at him weirdly.

"I'm not a gnome! I'm a girl!" I exclaimed, and he looked at me, shocked. I leaned down, and picked up another package, and placing it in his hand. "And if you want to know, I'm the tallest one in my class." I stated proudly, and that's when I heard Anna slowly coming from behind me. I knew it was her, because she is the only one in our family with amazing gracefulness. Whenever she walks, she looks like she's dancing. The faun didn't seem to notice her, as his eyes stayed glued to me. He grabbed the package from me, and leaned down to meet my eyes.

"Y-you, you want to say that you are a Daughter of Eve?" He asked, and I grew confused. That's not what my Mom's name is.

"Mom's name is Helen-" I started, but he interrupted me.

"Yes, but you belong to the race of... Humans?" He asked, and I grew even more confused. Wasn't it obvious? But then again, he's a faun, and I'm in a magical land at the back of the wardrobe.

"Yes, of course." I said quietly. He looked around, as if making sure that no one was listening.

"How did you get here?" He asked in a quiet tone.

"Well, I hid in a wardrobe in the spare room be-"

"Spare Oom? Is that somewhere in Narnia?" He asked, and I looked at him confused... Again.

"Narnia? What is it?" I asked, and he looked at me strangely.

" What is it?" He chuckled, repeating my question in a mocking manner. "Everything from the lamp post, all the way to Cair Paravel, at the shore of the sea. Everything you see, hear, and feel, everything around you. It's Narnia." He explained, and I looked at the castle far away in amazement.

"Wow, this wardrobe is huge..." I whispered in astonishment.

"Uh, War Drobe?" He asked, and then shook his head. "Let me introduce myself. I'm-"

"Mr. Tumnus?" I heard Anna, and turned around. She was looking at the faun with tears in her eyes. I looked back at him, and saw recognition flash in his eyes.

"Anna?" he asked quietly, and I grew even more confused. How did this faun, from the land that I have never seen or heard of, know my sister? She smiled a teary smile at him and ran over to him.

"Mr. Tumnus!" She exclaimed, engulfing him into a hug.

*Annabelle's P.O.V.*

I couldn't believe it. Not only was I back in Narnia, but my friends were also here. I felt something wet on my neck, and realized that Mr. Tumnus was crying. I pulled away and used my handkerchief to wipe the tears that were streaming down his face. We both smiled at each other, and then Lucy cleared her throat.

"Um... How do you know each other?"


	6. What's Happening?

**Thank you all for the reviews! I really appreciate it! I would like to address one in particular!**

**Guest: First of all, this is a fan-fiction, so everyone has their own take on everything. The magic here is not like the one in Harry Potter (to be honest, I wouldn't even know because I've never watched Harry Potter in my life), so please don't say that. I already told you, I will be mixing many languages up, but what really is getting me quite upset is that you seem to be more concerned about the way I write the spells than the way this story is original itself. This story is not about the spells! This story is about Annabelle, who is special, and has a destiny that you will see as we go further along into the story. This story is already finished on Quotev, and I'm just copying and pasting it here. I'm not going to change every single spell I have written in order to make it your kind of "unique" and "original". Could you please give me your thoughts on the story instead of concentrating on what language I use for the spells? This is not what the story is about! It's just a small addition. I don't mean to be rude, don't take it the wrong way. I _do_ appreciate your review, but you are kind of being harsh in your reviews as well. I have worked hard on this story, and to see you criticizing me because of small details instead of giving me your thoughts on the entire story is not pleasant at all. Like I said, I've already finished this story, so I'm not going to change every single spell. Not to mention that I'm really rubbish at making up my own words. Trust me, I've tried a few times before, and it completely messed up the chapter. Besides, Czech and Russian are not unique, and I don't like the way they sound or are written whatsoever. I know Polish very well, and it is very similar to Czech, as well as somewhat similar to Russian, so no. I like the way Latin is involved in my spells, and I like the way it sounds as _I_ say it. This is the way it's going to stay. I do appreciate comments and questions, but please stop concentrating on _only_ the language used in the spells. The Latin will stay in the story, but like I told you before already, it might be swayed one way or another. Thank you for your review. I _am_ looking forward to your next review, but I would like to hear your thoughts on the story as a whole or on something else.**

*Annabelle's P.O.V.*

I looked at Lucy with wide eyes. How am I supposed to explain all of this to her? I looked at Mr. Tumnus with panic in my eyes. He looked at me with a calm expression. I looked back at Lucy and tried to control my breathing.

"I'll explain everything to you later, okay?" I said in a soft voice. She nodded and smiled at me. She then turned to Mr. Tumnus.

"You're Mr. Tumnus, right?" She asked and the faun nodded. "I'm Anna's younger sister, Lucy Pevensie." She said in a sweet and kind voice, extending her hand for him to shake. He looked at it, confused. I then remembered that this is all new to him.

"Oh, you shake it." I explained with a smile. He looked at me confused.

"Why?" I thought about an explanation, but to be honest, I have no idea. I don't see a reason for shaking hands, but I guess someone did. I don't think Lucy came up with anything either.

"Um... I don't know. That's what humans do when they meet someone." She said, and Mr. Tumnus looked at me for a second. I nodded in agreement. He looked back at Lucy. He grabbed her right hand in his left one, and shook it. I chuckled when I saw how he did it, and she giggled and started swinging their hands in the air. I smiled at her childish innocence. Mr. Tumnus laughed nervously.

"Well, Miss Lucy Pevensie, from Spare Oom in the land of War Drobe, which I'm guessing you're the ambassador of, why don't you and Anna join me for a tea?" He asked in the same, kind voice that I grew to love over some time, opening his umbrella. Lucy looked at me for permission, and I nodded. She was about to agree, but then must have remembered something, because she frowned.

"Oh, that's very nice of you, but I'm afraid that we have to go back." She said, and I looked her.

"Don't worry, Lucy. We'll be fine." I told her, and she looked at me, still a little uncertain.

"Anna's right. Besides it's literally two steps away." Mr. Tumnus said with a smile. "There's a fire in the chimney, a-a-and I can give you a toast. I also have cookies, and maybe we can also get a can of sardines." He raised his eyebrows.

"I don't know..." Lucy trailed off, uncertain.

"Oh please. I rarely have any guests lately." He begged, and Lucy looked at me, as if asking for permission. I nodded with a reassuring smile, and she looked back at Mr. Tumnus with a smile.

"Well, maybe we can come for a little while." She said, and picked up another package from the snowy ground. I picked up the last one, and then looked at Mr. Tumnus. Lucy walked over to his side and hooked her arm through his. I smiled at them, and then went over to his other side and hooked my arm through his other one." If you have sardines." She finished, and looked at him with a smile. I chuckled, and so did Mr. Tumnus, but it sounded a little off. Almost nervous. I decided to shrug it off as nothing.

"As many as you want." He assured her with a small smile. We then made our way over to his house.

*15 minutes later*

We finally reached our destination, which was a door embedded in a stone wall. Lucy stopped dead in her tracks and gasped in amazement. I smiled down at her, whilst she looked at the door with fascination in her brown, wide eyes.

"We're here." Mr. Tumnus announced, looking back at us. "Come, come ." We both smiled and walked over to him. "Here you go." He said, opening the door for us like a real gentleman.

"Oh, you're so nice, Mr. Tumnus." Lucy complimented with a smile.

"Oh, thank you very much." He replied with a smile. Lucy and I walked inside, and Mr. Tumnus followed after couple of seconds. I don't know what it was, but there was something off about him. I decided to ignore it for now, and just enjoy being back in Narnia. But again, there was something off about the land itself as well. Lucy placed the package she was holding on a the staircase, and looked around in wonder. I placed the package that I was holding on a small table, and made myself comfortable in a chair near the crackling fire. I saw Lucy pick up a picture of Mr. Tumnus's father, who I knew and liked very much. I wonder where he is now. "Oh and that... That is my father." Mr. Tumnus said, pointing to the picture she was holding.

"He seems nice. You two look alike." She said with a smile. I saw Mr. Tumnus freeze, and look down in an almost shame.

"Oh no... We are very different." He said quietly.

"Our dad is fighting in the war." Lucy said with a frown. I got up from my seat and put an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into me, and I hugged her closer to my body. We both missed Dad. Mr. Tumnus looked back at us.

"My father fought in a war too." He said, and I looked at him.

"Where is he now?" I asked, fearing the answer. Mr. Tumnus looked down, and that is all I needed to know that his father was gone. I let go of Lucy and walked over to him. I then pulled him into a hug, and he hugged me back tightly. We finally let go of each other, and I sat back down in the chair next to the fire.

"But it was a long, long time ago. Before this horrendous winter." He said from where he was in his small kitchen.

"Winter's not that bad." Lucy said, while looking at the collection of Mr. Tumnus's books. "You can ride the sleighs, have snowball fights." I looked at Mr. Tumnus and we both smiled at my younger sister. "Oh! And there is Christmas."

"Unfortunately... No. We didn't have Christmas here for 100 years." He said, placing the tray with our snacks and tea on the table in front of me. Lucy and I looked at him in shock. 100 years?! How long has it been since I was here? It's only been a year for me, and I remember playing in the meadows full of flowers in the sunlight.

"What? No presents for 100 years?" Lucy asked, coming over to stand next to me.

"We have winter all the time, but no Christmas." Mr. Tumnus said, sitting down across from me. "A very severe winter." I tapped my lap, indicating for Lucy to sit down, since there was no more chairs. She sat down on my lap, and I wrapped my arms around her. I saw Mr. Tumnus glance at us with a smile, and I smiled to myself. "But you would love Narnia in the summer." He said, giving each of us a cup of tea. I know Lucy would love it during summer. It was like a dream. "We fauns, dance with dryads the whole night." He said, pouring some milk into Lucy's tea. he didn't pour any to mine, probably still remembering that I don't like tea with milk. "And we don't get tired at all." He continued with a smile. "And the music! Ah, wonderful!" He exclaimed, and I smiled at the memory of him dancing around the bonfire with his father and some other fauns and dryads. It was really wonderful. "Music... Would ... Would you like to hear some it now?" He asked, and I looked at Lucy for opinion.

"I would love to." She replied with a smile. He smiled at her, and then reached up for a box on the shelf above his head. He opened the box, and took out his flute.

"Do any of you know any Narnian Lullabies?" He asked, and I, again, noticed something off about him. I decided to lie, and see what was going on.

"No, sorry." Lucy said, and then he looked at me. I shook my head.

"No."

"Oh, that's great!" He exclaimed, enthusiastically. A little too enthusiastically. He put away the box and looked at his flute. "Because this music sounds nothing like it." He acts really strange, and I started to get suspicious. He cleared his throat, and then started playing.

The music was absolutely beautiful, but again, there was something off about it.I heard Lucy gasp, and I looked at her in concern. I saw her staring at the fire, and followed her gaze. There in the fire I saw shapes of many creatures dancing and having fun like the last time I was here. I heard a crack, and saw Lucy's cup on the floor, broken. I felt Lucy's head fall onto my shoulder, and then I realized that the music Mr. Tumnus was playing was the most effective Narnian Lullaby. It can make anyone fall asleep within a minute. I looked at him in horror, and then felt my eyes drop. Then, I saw only darkness, but before I went completely unconscious, I heard a lion's roar. What's happening?


	7. How Could You!

*Annabelle's P.O.V*

I woke up to someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and looked around. I realized that I'm still in Mr. Tumnus's house, along with Lucy who was standing next to the chair I was sitting in and shaking me. I looked around, and noticed that we are in complete darkness. All the candles were blown out, as well as the fire. I looked at the chair that Mr. Tumnus was sitting on, and realized that he was gone. I then looked at Lucy.

"Oh, we have to go." I whispered, and she nodded, grabbing my hand. We were about to head off, when we heard a broken voice from over the staircase.

"I'm afraid it's too late now." I looked over to the place where I heard the voice, and saw Mr. Tumnus sitting there, holding onto the railing, I squinted my eyes to get a better look of him, and saw his eyes glistening with tears. "Oh Anna, Lucy, I'm a bad faun." He whimpered. I could barely see my hand in front of my face, since it was too dark. I looked around, and my eyes fell on the candles.

"Accen." I whispered lowly so that Lucy wouldn't hear, and all the candles in the house lit up. I looked back at Mr. Tumnus, but saw Lucy staring at me with an open mouth and wide eyes out of the corner of my eye. Oh no. I think she heard me. She was taring at me for couple more seconds, and then faced Mr. Tumnus.

"Oh no." She said softly, letting go of my hand and walking over to him. "You're the nicest faun I know." She said nicely, and I couldn't help but smile at her kindness. I slowly made my way over to them.

"It's really unfortunate that you have bumped into me in particular." Mr. Tumnus said quietly, with tears flowing down his cheeks. I quickly reached the pocket of my shirt on my heart, and took out a handkerchief with my initials on it. I leaned down and handed it to Mr. Tumnus with a small smile. He grabbed it from my grasp and started wiping his eyes.

"And have you really done something that bad?" I asked in a light tone, not believing it for a second. He is way too nice and kind to harm anyone. Although I remembered that there was something off about him earlier.

"You see, Anna." He started, still wiping his eyes." It's not something that I have done..." I saw Lucy glance at me, and I grabbed her hand to ensure her that everything is going to be fine. "But it's something I'm_ doing_." I looked at him.

"What are you doing?" I asked slowly, wrapping my other arm around Lucy protectively.

"I'm kidnapping you." He whispered. Lucy gasped, whilst I stared at him in shock.

"What?" I breathed out, barely above whisper. I felt Lucy's grasp on my hand get tighter.

"For the White Witch. It's because of her we have a never-ending winter. It was her demand. If anyone ever finds a human child in the forest, they h-h-have to give it over to her immediately." He whimpered.

"But... We're friends." Lucy said with a small smile. Mr. Tumnus just kept crying though. She looked up at me in fear, but I just stared at Mr. Tumnus.

"How could you?" I growled. He looked up at me, and I felt my eyes flash gold in anger. I heard Lucy gasp, but I kept my eyes on Mr. Tumnus. Suddenly there was a crash behind us, and I whipped around. I heard Lucy gasp again, and I didn't blame her. All the pots, logs for the fire, and even chairs and the rest of the furniture were floating in the air, and swirling around like a tornado. The wind was blowing in my face, making my hair fly around in a complete mess and whip in my face. The dishes were hitting the walls, and falling on the floor with a crash. I turned around to look at Mr. Tumnus, and then at Lucy. They were both looking at all of this with wide eyes. I looked back at the 'tornado', and tried to calm myself down. I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes. The wind was so loud, I couldn't make out anything from what Lucy was shouting. I then felt my eyes flash gold underneath my eyelids. "Prohibere!" I shouted, opening my eyes. Suddenly the tornado stopped, and everything froze in midair. "Retro in loco." I said calmly, and everything went back into its place. Every broken dish, frame, or sculpture glued itself in one piece, and went back into its place as well. I then took one more deep breath, and slowly turned around to face my little sister and the faun I thought was my friend. I looked down for a moment, panting from the use of magic, and then looked back up at Mr. Tumnus. He looked at me, and then at Lucy with a new determination in his eyes. He quickly put on his scarf and ran out the door. I grabbed Lucy's hand, and we both followed him outside. He stopped for a second, and then reached out for my hand. I looked at his hand hesitantly, but I saw something in his eyes that made me trust him. I grabbed his hand, and he pulled me into a run, with Lucy clinging onto my hand tightly.

"Hurry!" He hissed, trying to be as quiet as possible. "She probably already knows that you're here. The forest is full of her spies." He explained, pulling me further into the forest. I felt Lucy's grasp on my hand get tighter, and I glanced back at her and gave her a small comforting smile. She returned it with a small, weak one. We quickly slid down the hill, and kept on running. "Even some of the trees are on her side." I saw Lucy look up at the trees in fear. We finally reached the lantern that was in front of the wardrobe. "Will you find your way back from here?" He asked us, and I looked back at Lucy, and then back at him.

"I think so." I replied.

"Alright." He said, looking around.

"Will you be alright?" I asked, and he gave a weak laugh before crying again. He quickly wiped his eyes with my handkerchief. "Hey, it's alright." I cooed. I realized that he is a real friend. The same one I knew a year ago.

"Forgive me." He whispered, and I looked at him with a small smile. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright." I whispered.

"Here." He whispered, putting the handkerchief in my hand. I looked at it, and then took his hand and closed it around it, giving it back to him.

"Keep it." I said with a small smile. "You need it more than I do."

"I don't care what happens. I'm just glad to have seen you again Anna, and I'm glad to have met your lovely sister." I smiled at him. "You two have made me feel warmer than I felt for the past hundred years." Lucy walked closer to him, and grabbed his other hand in her small one. "Go." He said, tapping Lucy's nose lightly. "Get out of here." I looked at him one more time, before grabbing Lucy's hand again and running back towards the wardrobe.


	8. This is Getting Really Hard

*Third Person's P.O.V.*

Lucy fell out of the wardrobe, and quickly got up from the floor, not waiting for her older sister, and ran out of the spare room. She didn't even realize that her oldest brother, Peter, was still counting. Annabelle fell out of the wardrobe right after Lucy ran out of the room. She looked around, and realized that Lucy already left. She knew that this was going to be a problem, since she knew her younger sister very well. She knew Lucy was going to tell the others about Narnia, and this most probably would have ended badly. She froze once she heard Lucy calling out.

"It's alright! We're back! We're alright!" Annabelle quickly got up and ran out of the spare room as fast as she could. She ran down the hall way and saw her two younger siblings.

"Shut up! He's coming!" Edmund sneered at Lucy. Lucy looked really confused, and Annabelle quickly ran up to her. She was going to tell her not to say anything about Narnia, but didn't have a chance, as Peter was already walking in.

"Do I really have to explain the rules of this games to you three?" He asked.

"You're not wondering where we were?" Lucy asked confused.

"Oh yes, of course we were." Edmund said, sarcastically. "He was even looking for you!" Right after he finished that sentence, Susan ran into the hallway.

"Does that mean I win?" She asked, and Peter turned around to face her.

"I don't think Lucy and Anna want to play anymore." Lucy looked at the three of them confused.

"We've been gone for hours..." She trailed off confused. The three of her four sibling looked at her as if she grew a second head, whilst Annabelle was hopelessly trying to make sure Lucy didn't say anything else. It didn't work out very well though. Lucy told everyone to follow her and led them to the spare room where the wardrobe with the magical world inside it was. Whilst they were walking there, she summarized what happened to her and Annabelle in Narnia. Annabelle just kept quiet, knowing that if they won't be able to go into Narnia, there was going to be a problem, and a lot of shouting and crying. Once they got into the spare room, Lucy told her other three siblings to look into the wardrobe and find out for themselves. The three looked at each other, and the boys shrugged whilst Susan sighed, and started checking the wardrobe for this magical land Lucy was talking about. Susan went inside, and knocked on the back of the wardrobe. Edmund went to the back, and stood in between the wardrobe and the wall, and started knocking on the wood as well. Peter was just standing there, waiting for them to finish, whilst Annabelle was standing in the corner of the room, holding the bridge of her nose. She knew, she just knew this was going to end badly. Susan sighed and stepped out of the wardrobe. Edmund also came back to stand next to Peter. Peter looked at him expectantly, and he shook his head, letting him know that there was no magical world inside.

"Lucy, there's only wood here in the back of the wardrobe." Susan informed, and Annabelle sighed in the corner. She knew this was the wind before the storm.

"Why don't we just continue playing hide-and-seek. 'Cause you know, we don't believe in stuff like this anymore." Peter said, and started walking back towards the door with Susan and Edmund following behind.

"But I'm not lying!" Lucy yelled, and the three of them turned around and faced her. Susan's expression was cold, Edmund's expression clearly said that he thought Lucy was nuts, whilst Peter's expression was concerned and worried.

"That's enough Lucy." Susan said coldly.

"I didn't imagine Narnia!" Lucy yelled, getting upset.

"I-I believe you." Edmund suddenly said, and they all looked at him confused. Even Annabelle looked up, and stared at him in confusion. He has never been nice to Lucy. Why was he suddenly taking her side now?

"You do?" Both Annabelle and Lucy asked. Lucy asked this question hopefully, but Annabelle asked it in disbelief. Edmund smirked.

"Oh no." Annabelle whispered. She knew that smirk. Edmund was only going to make things worse.

"Yeah, of course. Didn't I tell you I found 150 elves in the drawer?" Edmund joked. That was it for Peter.

"Of course, you're doing it again!" He exclaimed, making Edmund look at his older brother. "You like teasing her, don't you?!"

"I was just joking." Edmund said quietly, and Peter sighed.

"Why can't you just grow up?" He asked no one in particular. That was it for Edmund. He glared at Peter.

"Shut up! Who do you think you are?! Dad?!" He yelled, getting into Peter's face, and stormed out of the room, past Susan. Susan sighed and looked at Peter.

"My congratulations, you know. " She said sarcastically, and ran out after Edmund. Peter sighed and looked back at Lucy.

"But... We really went there." She said quietly, making her oldest brother sigh.

"Susan's right." He said in a quiet, almost tired voice. "That's enough." He then walked out of the room.

Lucy stared at the door that her siblings ran out through in sadness. Why didn't they believe her? She then heard a sigh from the corner of the room. She looked over there and saw her older sister sister standing there, holding the bridge of her nose and looking down. She slowly walked over to her an shyly grabbed her hand.

*Annabelle's P.O.V.*

I felt a small hand grab mine, and looked down, only to see Lucy looking up at me with tears in her eyes. I sighed and scooped her up in my arms.

"Why don't they believe me?" She asked in a quiet, broken voice. I sighed, and looked at her.

"Lucy..." I started, but trailed off, not really knowing what to say. She looked up at me for a moment, and then laid her head on my shoulder.

"How did you cause that tornado in Mr. Tumnus's house?" She asked quietly, and I sighed. I then gently put her down, and looked down at her.

"Lucy..." I started, but trailed off again. "I'm a witch." I told her quietly, and her eyes widened. "I have magic. I was born with it. It wasn't my choice. Our Mom... She is also a witch." I explained, and she gasped. "The reason why I'm the only one with magic out of the five of us, is because only our Mom has these abilities." She looked at me confused. "You see, if both parents have magic, then all of their children will be born with it as well. But if only one parent has magic, only the middle child will be born with these abilities. Do you understand?" She nodded, and looked at me in awe. I smiled at her, and she threw her arms around my neck. I chuckled quietly, and hugged her tighter.

"Can you show me something?" She asked once she let go of me, excitement evident in her eyes. I smiled and looked around for something that I could use to show her my magic. I then saw a glass of water on the window. I walked over to it, and poured some water out onto my hand. I then looked at Lucy with a small smirk, and then back at water.

"Pulchra ut conversus in alis angeli, draco." I chanted quietly, and the water flew out form my hand and formed into a dragon. I looked at Lucy, and she stared at both the dragon, and me, in awe and amazement. I moved my fingers a little, and the dragon started flying around the room. Lucy gasped and started following it with her eyes. After a while, the water evaporated into gas. Lucy looked at me, and then ran over to me. I smiled and scooped her into my arms.

"Can I ask you one more question?" She asked shyly, and I nodded.

"Of course."

"How did Mr. Tumnus know you?" I took a deep breath, and looked at her, being silent for a second before answering.

"I was already in Narnia." I said, and her eyes widened.

"Really?" I nodded. "When?"

"Last year. Do you remember when we went to Aunt Becky?" She nodded. "Well, when I went for a walk in the forest, I tripped over a branch and fell through the bushes. I fell unconscious 'cause I hit my head on the bark of a tree. When I woke up, I was in Narnia. I spent couple of weeks in there." Her eyes widened. "When I came back, I realized that no time has passed in our world. I knew that no one would believe me if I told them about what happened, so I kept it to myself." I explained, and she nodded in understanding. I then looked out the window and saw that it was already dark. "Alright. It's time for you to go to bed." I declared, and she nodded, yawning a bit. I chuckled and carried her over to her room. I then helped her change into her nightdress, and tucked her into bed. She fell asleep withing a moment, and I kissed her head with a smile. I felt a huge relief wash over me. I think it has to do with the fact that at least one member of my family knows about my abilities, Narnia, and who I really am. I looked at Lucy one more time, and smiled. I suddenly heard the door fly open, and I whipped around, only to see Susan in the doorway.

"Anna!" She exclaimed, running over to me.

"Shhhh!" I put my finger to my lips and nodded towards Lucy, letting her know that she's asleep and to be quiet.

"I can't find Edmund." She whispered, and my eyes widened. "Peter and I were both looking for him. He's not in his room, he's not in the garden, we don't know where he is. He wasn't seen since he yelled at Peter in the spare room upstairs." I nodded in understanding and quickly and quietly ran out of the room to help them search for our younger brother.

*30 minutes later*

We all ran into the hall way, breathing heavily from running.

"Did you find him?" Susan asked, and Peter and I both shook our heads. Peter was about to say something, when I heard quiet sobbing from behind the curtains.

"Wait." I whispered, and they looked at me confused. "Listen." I ordered quietly, and listened as well. I slowly walked over to the curtains, and looked back at my older siblings. "I don't think he would like to see you right now, Pete." I whispered. He was about to argue, but I gave him a stern look, and he nodded. I then looked at Susan. "Su, go to sleep. It's obvious that you're tired. I'll take care of him." She nodded, and gave me a thankful smile. I smiled back, and waited until she disappeared in the hallway. I then slowly walked over to the curtains, and moved them apart. Behind them was Edmund, with his knees pulled up to his chest. I couldn't see his face, since it was hidden in his knees. His arms were hugging his knees closer to his chest.

*Edmund's P.O.V.*

Ugh! Stupid Peter! Why is he always blaming me for everything?! I didn't mean to cry. They weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of anger. I heard the other searching for me, but I kept quiet. I didn't want to be found. They would think of me as a weakling. Suddenly, I felt someone sit beside me. I looked up, and saw that, thankfully, it was Anna. Anna is the closest one to me. She is probably the only one who understands me.

"Edmund. Are you alright?" She asked softly, and I nodded, with my head still in my arms. "You don't have to lie. We're alone in here." I looked up at her, and saw her looking at me with a soft smile. I felt another tear fall down my cheek. She sighed quietly, and wrapped her arms around me. I just couldn't control it anymore. I started sobbing into her chest. Why is it that whatever I do is not good enough for Peter?! Anna started stroking my hair and whispering soothing things into my ear.

*Annabelle's P.O.V.*

I held Edmund to my chest, and stroked his hair, while he cried. Now Peter's done it!

"Ed... I know that you think it's all Peter's fault." I whispered. "And I agree." He looked up at me, with surprise evident in his eyes.

"Really?" He asked, surprised and confused. I chuckled.

"Yes. I do." He smiled at me. "But! I also agree with Peter. You shouldn't have teased Lucy like that. You almost made her cry! I understand, it might get annoying, but she is the youngest, and you have to consider that, ok?" He looked a little upset, but nodded. I smiled at him, and then got up. "Alright. Now come on." I held out my hand to him. "It's time for you to be in bed." I said, and he nodded, yawning. I chuckled quietly, and help him up. I wiped the tears from his cheeks, and kissed his forehead. I then led him to his room, and left so that he could change into his pajamas. Once he called for me to come in, I went over to him and tucked him in. I then kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight, Ed." I whispered with a smile.

"'Night."


	9. Maybe

**Thank you for leaving your reviews! I hope you continue to do so!**

*Annabelle's P.O.V.*

I woke up as I heard someone walking across the hallway. The curiosity got the best of me, and I quickly sat up in my bed and put on my slippers. I then got up, put on my robe, and quietly opened the door. It was too dark to see anything, and I couldn't use magic, seeing as I didn't know who it was down the hall, so I quickly went back to my room and grabbed an unlit candle that was on my table.

"Accen." I whispered, and the candle lit itself. I smiled, and left the room quickly. After following the light of the candle, I finally saw Lucy at the end of the hallway. I started jogging towards her, and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around with a gasp, but relaxed once she saw it was me. "Lucy, what are you doing?" I whispered, and she grasped my hand in her small one.

"I want to go visit Mr. Tumnus. Come with me." She whispered, and I nodded.

"Alright, but come to my room with me so that I can grab my boots." I whispered, and she nodded. We then went back to my room and I quickly put on my boots, and then we both went to the spare room upstairs. Once we got there, we quietly closed the door behind us, and slowly walked over to the wardrobe. I looked at Lucy for a second, and then slowly opened the wardrobe. Suddenly there was a gust of wind from the wardrobe that blew in my face and blew off the candle that I still held in my hand. I looked at Lucy with a smile, and she smiled back. We then made our way inside of the wardrobe, to Narnia, and to Mr. Tumnus's house.

*5 minutes later, Edmund's P.O.V.*

I closed my eyes, as the dwarf raised the knife above his head, ready to strike at me.

"Wait." I heard a voice, and slowly opened my eyes. I looked towards the sleigh, and gasped slightly. There stood a beautiful woman in a long white dress and a long white fur coat. She was pale, had blonde hair, and strikingly dark, brown, almost black, eyes. She looked at me with an expression I couldn't quiet read. Or maybe I didn't even try to, as I was too busy looking at her, or actually staring, at her beauty. She was almost as beautiful as Anna. "What is your name, Son of Adam?" She asked, confusing me , but I decided to answer anyway.

"Edmund." I replied, sitting up in the snow. I then completely got up, not once breaking eye contact with her.

"Tell me then Edmund. How have you got on my land?" She asked.

"I-I'm not sure. I just followed my sisters here." I replied, and she looked at me.

"You have sisters. How many?"

"Three, but Annabelle and Lucy were already her once. Lucy said she met someone named... T... Tumnus. They didn't believe them. And neither did I." I admitted, feeling actually quite stupid.

"They? Do you have any more siblings?" She inquired, and I nodded.

"I also have an older brother. He's the oldest out of the five of us. Susan is the second oldest, and is the 'smart one'. Then there is Annabelle, who is probably the closest one to me, and is very beautiful, just like you." I blushed a little when I said that, and she half smiled, half smirked. I then continued. "I am the second youngest, and then the youngest one is Lucy."

"Edmund..." She started with a much softer tone. "Aren't you cold? Come here, sit with me." She offered, and I looked at the dwarf for a second, before looking back towards the sleigh. I walked up to her, whilst she sat down. I then carefully took a step inside it, and sat next to her. As soon as I did, she wrapped her fur coat around me, and smiled warmly at me. "So... Would you maybe like something to drink?" She asked in a kind voice, and I nodded.

"Yes, please... Your Highness."

*5 minutes later, Annabelle's P.O.V.*

"Edmund?" I looked up as these words left Lucy's lips, and I froze at what I saw. There, right in front of me, was my younger brother. "Oh, you're here!" She exclaimed happily, running over to him. "You found the entrance!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Isn't it beautiful here?!" She asked, and Edmund pushed her away, whilst I slowly made my way over to them.

"Where were you?" He asked, and I spoke up for the first time.

"At Mr. Tumnus's." I answered, and he looked up at me. It was only then that I noticed a sort of white powder in the right corner of his mouth. As soon as he saw my eyes stop at his lips, he quickly wiped them with his hand.

"He's alright." Lucy continued for me, not noticing anything. "The White Witch didn't find out about him meeting us."

"The Witch?" Edmund asked with an uncertainty in his voice, and Lucy quickly looked around, making sure no one was listening, before leaning in slightly.

"She calls herself the Queen of Narnia, but she's not." She informed him in a quiet voice, and I noticed the sudden look of guilt on Edmund's face.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows in confusion. "You look awful."

"I'm fine, it's just..." He trialed off, and I cocked my head slightly to the side. "It's freezing in here. Why don't we go back?" I nodded, but I was still a little suspicious.

"Alright." Lucy stated, not noticing his sudden change of mood. She then walked up to him and grabbed his hand in her own. "This way." They headed towards the wardrobe, with me trialing slowly behind them. I was worried. I sensed a magical aura around Edmund. But not the aura that is wearing off on him from me. An aura of dark magic.

*5 minutes later*

I walked down the hallway, following my younger siblings, when I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw Susan in her nightgown, with her robe in her hands.

"What's going on?" I asked, and she shrugged.

"I don't know. I heard Lucy yelling from Peter's room." I nodded, and then we both headed off in that direction. I then heard Lucy's voice, whilst Susan put on her robe.

"About Narnia! There's an entrance in the wardrobe, like I told you!" She yelled excitedly, when Susan and I entered the room, and stood by Peter's bed.

"You were probably dreaming." Susan told Lucy, making her look up at us.

"No, I wasn't! Anna and I visited Mr. Tumnus again! Besides, Edmund was there too!" She answered, sitting down at the edge of Peter's bed, making Susan and Peter's gazes turn to our brother.

"And... You saw the faun?" Peter asked him, and Edmund shook his head.

"You know..." Lucy started, getting up. "We weren't together all the time. He... What were you actually doing?" She asked, turning around to face him.

"I was just playing with her." Edmund answered, making Lucy turn to face Peter, and mine and Susan's eyes to widen. How could he do that?! "I'm sorry." He apologized, not sounding sorry at all. "I played with her. But... You know how small children are. They can't understand that every game will end sooner or later." He stated with a small smirk, sitting on a chair near the door. I shook my head in disbelief. Lucy started sobbing, and ran out of the room, making Susan sigh, and run after her. Peter shook his head at Edmund, and quickly got out of bed, grabbing his robe, and ran out of the room, but not before pushing Edmund, making him fall off of the chair. I walked up to him, and shook my head in disappointment.

"I never thought I'd say that... But I am ashamed of my own brother." I said, and he looked up at me. "And I'm not talking about Peter." I hissed, and he looked surprised at the tone of my voice, as I never used it when talking to him, but now I was beyond furious. He opened his mouth to say something, but I didn't even give him chance to utter a word, because I have already ran out after the rest of my siblings.


	10. Impossible

**Thank you all for the reviews! There are two in particular I would like to address:**

**Jessica**** \- Yes, I know that my character seems incredibly perfect, but that's the point. I want her to be perfect at the beginning, so that you could see how the whole journey impacted her and changed her from that perfect girl to something she maybe never wanted to become or something her siblings are ashamed of. My purpose of making her so perfect at the beginning is so that the readers can see the impact everything that happened had on her. And I wanted her to be special. Honestly, I've read more than 100 stories where the main character is either a normal London girl and goes to Narnia along with the Pevensies, or is Aslan's daughter or the lost Princess of Narnia. And I didn't want to do it like everyone else. I wanted her to be different, and the reason for her already once traveling to Narnia will be explained later on. But I wanted her to be different. I wanted my character to be original, and not like every other out there.**

**Guest**** \- Honestly, you've already left many negative comments on this story, and I really don't need any more, so please stop. I would appreciate that.**

*Annabelle's P.O.V.*

"Attention please. He's preparing to throw, and he will surely gain another point!" Peter narrated as he threw the cricket ball to Edmund, who was supposed to hit it, but was staring into space, so the ball hit his leg instead.

"Ow!" He growled, and I chuckled, making him look at me in surprise once again. Usually I would scold Peter for hitting him, because it was pretty much obviously on purpose, but at the moment, I was too upset with him to defend him.

"Oops!" Peter chuckled, walking a little closer to us. We, excluding Lucy, were all playing cricket. Peter was throwing the ball, Edmund was hitting it (or at least was supposed to), Susan was standing behind him, ready to catch the ball, and I stood next to her, being the umpire. Lucy was sitting under a tree nearby and was reading a book she got from the library. "Wake up, Dolly Daydream!" Peter teased, as Susan threw the ball back at him.

"Why don't we play hide-and-seek again?" Edmund offered.

"You said that was a child's play." Peter replied, making Edmund glare at him.

"Oh stop it Edmund." I said, and he turned around to look at me.

"We all need some fresh air." Susan backed me up, and Edmund glared at her.

"It's not like there isn't air inside!" He sneered, and Susan looked quiet sad when he used that tone.

"Edmund!" I scolded, and he actually looked quiet sorry for a minute, before turning around to face Peter.

"Are you ready?" Peter asked impatiently.

"Are you?!" Edmund retorted, hitting the bat against the ground, getting ready to hit the ball. Peter then ran up a few feet and threw the ball. Edmund hit it with all his might, and the ball flew all the way up, but in the wrong direction. We all sharply looked up when we heard the crash, just in time to see the ball fall through the window in the Professor's house. Susan and I looked at each other, and then we all quickly ran inside to check the damage. The room wasn't hard to find, as we saw that it was on the second floor, and it was from the side where you can easily see the field we were playing at. Once we got there, we all froze. There was a quite a big hole in the window, and on the ground beneath it was shattered glass and an armor. The armor was obviously supposed to be standing, but it was't anymore. It also fell apart. I exchanged a glance with Susan.

"Well done, Ed." Peter said sarcastically, facing Edmund.

"You balled it!"

"What's going on this time?! I really can't be patient with these kids!" We heard the voice of Mrs. Macready. Susan and I gasped.

"The Macready!" We exclaimed.

"Run!" Exclaimed Peter, and we quickly ran out of the room. We ran through a hallway, and then to another room. Somehow Edmund got in the front of the line while we were doing so. He was about to run out into another hallway, when he stopped abruptly, making Lucy almost bump into him.

"Wait!" He exclaimed in a hushed tone. He then turned around and started pushing us back. "Not this way, not this way!" We then quickly ran back to where we came from and ran through another hallway, with now Lucy in the lead. I then ran in front of her, when we ran up a few stares, and tried to open the door that was closest to us, but I couldn't even turn the knob. The door was locked. I turned around to look at Peter and Susan with a confused a little bit panicked look. We then ran down the stairs, and stopped for a moment, not knowing where to go. We were about to run up another flight of stairs, but we heard the footsteps coming from there.

"She's faster than she looks!" I exclaimed in a hushed tone, making everyone chuckle a little. Even Edmund. We then turned back and ran through another hallway, and then up another flight of stairs. Peter tried to open the door to another room, but the door seemed to be locked as well. He shared a look with me, whilst Edmund ran further in and opened the door that lead to the spare room with the wardrobe. Susan and I were about to protest, both of us knowing what was in that room and what chaos it has caused, but the sound of footsteps coming our way made us keep our mouths shut. We quickly ran into the room, and Peter and I closed the door.

"Come on!" I heard Edmund exclaim, and turned around only to see him open the wardrobe and gesture for us to get in.

"You have got to be joking!" Susan said in disbelief. We then both gasped, and whipped around once we heard the footsteps outside of the room. I shared a look with Peter, and then we all ran inside the wardrobe. Edmund first, then Lucy, Susan, Peter, and then I at the end, keeping the door of the wardrobe slightly ajar and looking through the space. I waited for a second, and then my eyes grew wide when I saw the know in the doorway turn.

"Get back!" I urged in a hushed tone, and pushed Peter back.

"Get off of me!" Edmund sneered in a hushed tone.

"Ow, my foot!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Don't push yourselves!" Peter scolded in a hushed tone.

"Get away from me!" Edmund exclaimed.

"Stop shoving!" Susan and I urged in hushed tone.

"Watch out. Alright, that's enough!" Peter urged in a hushed tone, and then he and Susan tripped on something and fell back and into the snow. They looked at each other for a moment, probably wondering why the floor is so cold and wet, and then turned around. Once they did, they both got up as fast and looked around in awe.

"Impossible." Susan whispered, while Edmund, Lucy, and I came out from the wardrobe.

"Don't worry." Lucy said coming off to the side, making all of us look at her. "I'm sure it's just your imagination." She finished with a slight smirk. I was standing next to Edmund, who wasn't paying attention, and behind Susan and Peter, so I took this as my chance to bend down and quickly make a snowball. I then hid it behind my back.

"I suppose saying sorry won't quite cover it." Peter said slowly.

"No, it won't." I said, making them turn around to look at me. Peter's face softened, and I smirked, throwing the snowball I had in my hands at him. I chuckled as I got him right on the forehead. "But that might!" I yelled with laughter clear in my voice, and quickly bent down to make another snowball, Lucy quickly following. I saw Susan and Peter share a look from the corner of my eye, and then they both bent down to make their own snowballs as well. As soon as I got up from my bending position, I got hit in the head with a snowball coming from Susan, while Lucy got hit in the forehead by Peter. We both squealed, and then I threw the snowball I had in my hands at Peter, while Lucy threw her at Susan. We continued to laugh, squeal, and throw snowballs at each other, until we heard Edmund growl after Susan hit him in the arm with the snowball.

"Oww!" Peter stopped abruptly form covering me in snow, and turned to face him with a hard look on his face. "Stop it!"

"You little liar!" Peter hissed accusingly.

"You didn't believe them either!" Edmund defended.

"Apologize to Lucy and Annabelle." Peter ordered, gesturing to Lucy and I. Edmund just looked at us, and then glared at Peter. "Say you're sorry!" Peter growled, taking a step towards him. I quickly ran forward and grabbed his arm to calm him down, but Edmund still seemed pretty frightened.

"Alright!" He stuttered, and turned to look at Lucy. "I'm sorry!" He didn't sound sorry at all, but I still frowned. No one should be forced to apologize to someone. He then turned to look at me. "I'm sorry." And actually looked like he meant it.

"It's alright." I assured, and smiled at him. He seemed quiet relieved, but his face hardened as he turned to look at Lucy.

"That's just how some children are these days." She said with a smirk, making Edmund glare at her.

"Oh, very funny." He muttered angrily.

"Why don't we go back?" Susan offered, making Peter and I sigh quietly.

"Uh... Don't you want to look around?" Edmund asked, and I looked at him confused. What is he up to?

"I think we should let Lucy and Anna decide." Peter offered, and looked at Lucy and I. She gasped and we both smiled wildly.

"I want to see Mr. Tumnus!"She exclaimed excitedly, and I nodded in agreement.

"That is a brilliant idea."

"Well then Mr. Tumnus it is." Peter said, and went back into the wardrobe.

"B-But we don't have any warm clothes!" Susan protested. "We'll freeze!" I waled over to her and put a comforting arm around her.

"We'll be fine Susan." I assured.

"Anna's right." Peter said, coming out from the wardrobe with five fur coats. "And I don't think Professor will be too upset if we burrow these." He said, handing Lucy a fur coat. "Besides," He started, handing me a fur coat. "If you look at it _logically_," He said, handing Susan a coat with a smug look on his face, making her glare at him slightly. "We're not even taking them out of the wardrobe." He finished, passing Edmund a fur coat, making him take a step back in disgust.

"That's a girl's coat!" He exclaimed.

"I know." Peter answered like it was nothing, and shoved the coat into his hands. Edmund glared at him, and then we all put on our coats.

"Will you lead us?" Peter asked, facing Lucy and I. Lucy looked at me, and I smiled.

"I will."


	11. Treason

**Thank you all for your reviews! I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

*Annabelle's P.O.V.*

We all walked through the beautiful forest, and looked up at the lamp post that Lucy and I came across before.

"Isn't it amazing?" She asked Peter with a smile, and he nodded in awe. I looked at Susan, and she smiled a small smile as well. We walked further in, knowing where we were going. Lucy was in the front, Peter was right behind her, Edmund was in the middle, and Susan and I were walking side by side at the end. Lucy knew the way to Mr. Tumnus's house as well as I, so she could lead us as well, and if she didn't remember the way, I would help her out. I looked over at Susan and saw her looking at the forest around her in awe with a smile. I smiled. I think she's getting used to Narnia already.

Suddenly peter ran forward and tried to run down the hill, but slipped and fell on his back. Susan, Lucy, and I all laughed at him, while Edmund was walking with us silently. Peter looked back at us with a smile, hearing our laughs. Susan and I kept laughing when he stood up with his back and pants covered in snow, but stopped once we both tripped and fell on our knees. Lucy and Peter laughed even harder, and I looked at Susan, and then we both laughed as well. We then continued walking further in with Lucy in the lead.

"I'm sure he will give us something delicious to eat, and then I'll ask him..." She trailed off and froze. I walked up to her to see what was wrong. I saw her staring at something, and followed her gaze. I froze. The door to Mr. Tumnus's house were bent over in half and one of the hinges were ripped off. It looked as if though someone has broken in. I heard the other stop behind us.

"Is this it?" I heard Peter ask uncertainly, but Lucy and I didn't reply. We just kept staring. I then realized what must have happened and gasped, before running over to the house as fast as I could. "WAIT!" Peter yelled, and I heard everyone else run behind me. I stopped running once I entered the house, or what's left of it. The inside was a mess! Everything was broken or shattered. I felt someone grab my hand, and looked down, only to see Lucy with tears in her eyes. I didn't blame her. I had tears in my eyes as well. Mr. Tumnus has been a friend of mine for quiet some time. He saved my life, and Lucy's as well. He was a real friend.

"Who would do something like that?" Lucy asked quietly, and I wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. I heard a crash behind me, and turned around, only to see Edmund standing on something. The picture of Mr. Tumnus's father. I walked over to my younger brother and picked up the picture from the floor. I then picked up a small table that wasn't broken and put the picture on it. my siblings were watching me with sympathy, and confusion. I felt someone wrap a comforting arm around my shoulders, and saw Susan. I gave her a small smile in thanks, and then looked over at Peter, who held something that looked like a letter in his hands. I shared a glance with Susan, and then we both walked over to him, along with Lucy, to read over his shoulder.

"The faun Tumnus is hereby charged with high treason," Peter shared a look with Susan. "Against her imperial Majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia, for comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans. Signed Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police. Long Live the Queen." He finished quietly, and I took the letter from him and showed to Susan. We both skimmed through it quickly, and then Susan decided to speak up.

"That's enough. We really have to go back."

"We have to save Mr. Tumnus." Lucy protested, and Susan looked down at her.

"If a meeting with a human is a crime, then I don't think we can help him." She said gently.

"You really don't understand, do you?" I asked Susan quietly, and she looked at me. "It's all our fault. She found out that he helped us."

"M-Maybe we can call the police." Peter offered, trying to help.

"These _are_ the police." I said, showing him the letter. Peter then bent down to Lucy's height and looked at both her and I.

"Don't worry, we'll help him." He assured, making me smile softly at him.

"Why?" I heard, and we all turned around to face Edmund. "I mean, he's a criminal." I glared at him for calling my dear friend a criminal, and for a second he looked like he actually regretted saying that. We all whipped around once we saw a bird outside. He looked like he was calling us. Susan turned around to face Peter and I.

"Did that bird... just 'psst' us?" She asked uncertainly. Peter and I shared a look, and then we both headed outside. Susan, Lucy, and Edmund followed us. We saw the bird on the branch, but once it saw us coming outside, he flew away. I started to wonder what was going on. Suddenly we heard a crunch on our right. We all whipped around to look at whatever it was, but we didn't see anything. Yet we still heard a pair of feet or paws crunching on the snow and branches. We then heard the same thing on our left, and Susan gasped as we all turned around again. We then heard the same thing, but from the very middle in front of us. Susan, Lucy and I were all standing behind Peter, while Edmund was standing further behind. I stood behind Peter on his left with my hand on his shoulder, whilst Susan stood behind Peter on his right side with her hand on his shoulder as well. Lucy was standing behind me, grasping her hands on my fur coat. Peter reached up and grasped mine and Susan's hands in his own. We all waited anxiously to see who or what was behind the pile of snow. Suddenly a brown beaver emerged from behind the trees. My siblings all relaxed, but I was still quiet tense, because I knew the beaver very well. He was one of my close friends, and I was very happy to see him again, but I didn't know what my siblings' reactions were going to be.

"It's... It's a beaver, right?" Lucy asked uncertainly, and I nodded my head slightly. Mr. Beaver then came closer to us, but he didn't see me yet. Thankfully. Peter then took a step forward and stretched out his hand in front of him.

"Come here, boy" Peter said, clicking his fingers and his tongue, taking steps further in front of Mr. Beaver. I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing, but I couldn't control the shaking of my shoulders. Peter bent down in front of Mr. Beaver, with his hand still stretched out. Mr. beaver looked at his hand for a second and then looked back at my brother.

"Well I ain't gonna smell it, if that's what you want." He spoke up, making Peter jump up. I just couldn't control it anymore. I started laughing, and Lucy did the same. Mr. Beaver heard my laugh, and looked at me, his eyes widening. I immediately stopped laughing, and glanced at my siblings. "Annabelle?" He asked, and I smiled a small smile, nodding. My siblings all, except Lucy who probably guessed that he was my friend too just like Mr. Tumnus, looked at me in shock and confusion.

"Hello, Mr. Beaver." I answered, and he smiled.

"I guess this belongs to you then, Annabelle _Pevensie_." He said, and held up my handkerchief that I gave to Mr. Tumnus. I walked forward and grabbed it slowly.

"That's the handkerchief I gave to-"

"Yes, I know. He gave it to me right before they took him." He cut me off.

"Is he alright?" Both Lucy and I asked in concern. Mr. Beaver looked around for a second, before facing us again.

"Let's get out of sight." He said quietly and gestured for us to follow him, before turning around and leaving. Lucy, Peter, and I all went to follow him, but Susan stopped us by grabbing my arm and Peter's shoulder.

"What are you doing?!" She exclaimed in a hushed tone, while her and Edmund both stepped closer.

"Exactly." Edmund backed Susan up. "How do we know we can eve trust him?"

"He said he knows the faun." Peter replied, and Susan looked at him as if he grew a second head.

"He's a beaver." She stated like it was obvious. "He shouldn't be 'saying' anything!"

"What's wrong?" Mr. Beaver asked, popping up from behind a pile of snow.

"Wait... We need to talk this through." Peter answered, and Mr. Beaver looked at him as if though he was stupid.

"Well, there wasn't any worse place than this one to do so." He replied, and disappeared behind the pile of snow again.

"He means the trees." Lucy explained quietly, looking around, I noticed Edmund and Susan sharing a glance, and the sigh. I turned to look at my siblings.

"Come on. We can trust him. He's my friend."

"How is he your friend?" Susan questioned, and I sighed.

"I promise I'll explain later, alright? Just know this: I trust him with my life. And if you trust me at all, you will trust him as well." And with that I followed Mr. Beaver. I smiled once I heard all of my siblings following.


	12. The First Prophecy

**Thank you all for your reviews! I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

*Annabelle's P.O.V.*

"Come on. It's better not to be out here at night." Mr. Beaver said, as he led us through many more piles of snow, bushes, trees, and rocks. We all looked up as we passed in between two gigantic, stone walls. In between them, right in front of us was a stone archway as well, which we passed through.

*45 minutes later*

It was already getting dark when we stopped on top of the hill from where we could see Mr. and Mrs. Beaver's dam. "Ah. I see my friend wife had boiled the water, we can each get a cup of tea!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed.

"It's lovely!" Lucy complimented from beside me. I smiled down at her, while Mr. Beaver waved his paw dismissively, trying to act modest.

"Eh, it's merely a trifle. I'm quiet busy and don't have time to finish it. Besides, no one's going to shoot from it." I chuckled, and looked back at Susan, giving her a comforting smile.

*1 hour later*

'Well, you're back finally!" We all heard the voice of Mrs. Beaver coming out of the dam. "What is wrong with you?!" She exclaimed, coming out into the snow. "Oh wait a second, if you have been with the Badger again I'll-" She stopped abruptly and gasped once she saw all five of us walking down the hill towards the dam. "Oh. Oh my... If anyone was to tell me this would happen I would have never believed them." She said in awe, and then her eyes landed on me. "Anna?" She asked, in a quiet voice, and all of my siblings turned to look at me, whilst I stepped out of line and bent down to hug Mrs. Beaver, who hugged me back tightly.

"Hello Mrs. Beaver." I said, and she smiled at me once we pulled away. I then stepped back into the line, and she turned to her husband.

"Look at my fur! You could have given me ten minutes of warning!" She accused, making Mr. Beaver chuckle.

"Oh yeah. I would have given you a week if I thought it would help." He joked, making all of us, except for Edmund, laugh. Mrs. Beaver than turned to us again.

"Please, please, come inside. Don't stay out in the cold like that." She then turned around to walk back into the dam, and as she did so, she faced Mr. Beaver. "Take care of our guests. Have some manners!" She scolded him in a hushed tone, making Mr. Beaver chuckle nervously and look back at us, gesturing for us to go in. I looked at my siblings for a second, and then walked inside, quickly followed by Susan, Lucy, and Peter. "I'm sorry about this mess. Can't get Mr. Beaver out of his chair." Mrs. Beaver apologized and laughed, as we all put our coats on the rack. Edmund soon joined us, followed by Mr. Beaver. Lucy, Peter, and I all sat at the table, whilst Susan was warming the tea and herself by the fire, and Edmund was sitting on the staircase near the exit.

"Is there nothing we can do to help Mr. Tumnus?" Peter asked, as Susan came back with the teapot and sat down next to me, pouring each of us some tea. Mr. Beaver was grabbed his beer and sat down at the table in front of us, whilst Mrs. Beaver was warming up the food behind Lucy.

"They took him to the Witch's castle. And you know what they say. Once you get inside." He stopped for a second and looked at Lucy and I. "You don't step out." Lucy and I frowned, and she looked down with tears in her eyes. I looked down as well, and Peter grabbed Lucy's hand in comfort, whilst Susan wrapped her arm around my shoulders. Mrs. Beaver must have noticed the tension, because she quickly came forward and put a plate with food in front of Lucy.

"Fish 'n chips." She said, and chuckled nervously as she looked at her husband for a second. She then turned to face Lucy, who looked down again. "Don't worry, dear. It'll be alright." She comforted placing a paw on Lucy's shoulder, making her smile. Mrs. Beaver then turned to Mr. Beaver. "Stop worrying them!" She scolded, making him spit out his beer, and look at us.

"Oh no, I've got good news too!" He exclaimed happily, and then looked at each of us. "Aslan is on his way." he said, and all of us looked at him. My eyes widened slightly. I knew who Aslan is. I have heard many stories about him. The sound of his name brought a certain warmth to my heart.

"Who's Aslan?" Edmund asked rudely, making all of us look at him, and Mr. Beaver laugh out loud as if that question was the funniest thing in the world. Of course, all Narnians knew who Aslan was. As did I. But my siblings haven't been to Narnia before, and it was understandable that they didn't know.

"'Who's Aslan?!' You cheeky little blighter." Mr. Beaver mocked and laughed, but was hit by his wife, who must have noticed the blank looks on my siblings' faces. "What?" He asked, and turned to look at us as Mrs. Beaver gestured for him to do. "You seriously don't know?" He asked on disbelief.

"Well, we haven't exactly been here very long." Peter replied, and Mr. Beaver looked at me.

"Do you know?" he asked, and all of my siblings looked at me.

"Yes." I nodded, and he nodded, before looking back at them.

"He's our, well, boss. I mean king. He's the rightful ruler." He explained.

"He's been away for many years." Mrs. Beaver said, and her husband nodded.

"But he's back. And he's waiting for you at the Stone Table!" He exclaimed. That shocked me a little. Why is he waiting for us in particular?

"He's waiting for us?" Lucy asked, equally as confused.

"People, what's with you?!" He exclaimed, and faced his wife. "They don't even know the prophecies!" He exclaimed in disbelief, and Mrs. Beaver put a paw on his arm to calm him down.

"What prophecies?" I asked, and they both looked at me in shock.

"You don't know either?!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed, and I shook my head slowly. "Ok. Aslan's return. Tumnus's arrest. The police going crazy!" He counted out slowly, making sure we understood everything. "All of this is happening because of you!"

"You're blaming us?" Susan asked in disbelief, and Mrs. Beaver quickly shook her head.

"No, not blaming. We're thanking you." She said, and we all looked back at Mr. Beaver again.

"Ok I quote:

When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone,

sit at Cair Paravel in throne,

with the power of the beauty,

the evil will be over and done."

"That doesn't exactly rhyme." Susan noted, and Peter Mr. Beaver both rolled their eyes.

"I think I'll go insane." Mr. Beaver muttered, before looking sharply at her. "You're kind of missing the point!" He looked at Mrs. Beaver, shaking his head in disbelief, and she put a paw on his shoulder once more to calm him down.

"An old prophecy states, that two Sons of Adam," She gestured to Peter. "And three Daughters of Eve," She gestured to Lucy, Susan, and I. "One of whom will have magical powers, will defeat the Witch, and bring peace to Narnia." She explained, and Susan and Peter looked at each other.

"You think it's about us?" Peter asked hesitantly and in disbelief.

"Well, it's not about _us_! It's _you_ Aslan had gathered an army for!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed.

"An army?" Lucy breathed out and looked sharply at Peter and I, whilst Susan quickly looked at us as well.

"Mum has sent us away so that we wouldn't get involved in the war." She said, and Peter and I shared a quick look.

"You must be mistaken." Peter said. "We're not heroes. None of us have any magical powers." I saw Mr. and Mrs. Beaver exchange helpless looks, and glance at me from the corner of my eyes.

"We're from Finchley." Susan added. "Thank you for your hospitality but..." She started and got up. "We really have to go now."

"You can't just leave!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed when Peter got up as well.

"They're right." I backed Mr. and Mrs. Beaver up.

"We have to save Mr. Tumnus." Lucy agreed with me, and Peter looked at her exasperated.

"It's out of our hands." Peter said sharply, and then we all looked at Mr. and Mrs. Beaver. "I'm sorry, but all have to get back home. Ed." We all looked at the staircase where Edmund was sitting, but he wasn't there. I quickly got up and looked around the dam. "Edmund?" Peter asked, and I faced him, the look in my eyes obviously saying everything. Edmund was gone. Peter looked at Susan, and then at me. "I'll kill him." He growled.

"You may not have a chance." We all looked at Mr. Beaver as he said that. "Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?"


	13. Help

*Annabelle's P.O.V.*

As soon as we realized the horrible truth, we didn't waste a second. We put on our coats as fast as we could, and ran out of the dam, with Mr. Beaver closely behind. I was even more worried about Edmund now, because I realized he didn't take his coat. He might freeze! It was already dark, and we were running through the knee-deep snow.

"Hurry!" Peter called from the front, and I quickly grabbed Lucy's hand to pull her through the snow. We finally got on top of the hill, from where we saw the White Witch's castle. But we also saw something else. Something that made my heart stop. We saw the gates of the castle open, and a human figure in front of them. Edmund.

"EDMUND!" Lucy screamed, and Mr. Beaver whipped around to look at her.

"Shhh! They'll hear ya!" Susan and I glanced at each other, and then suddenly Peter shot forward, but Mr. Beaver quickly held onto his hand.

"Stop!"

"Let me go!" Peter yelled, getting out of Mr. Beaver's grip.

"She's only waiting for this!" Mr. Beaver yelled at Peter, and I stepped in.

"We can't just let him go!"

"He's our brother!" Lucy stepped in as well, and Mr. Beaver shook his head frantically.

"He's the bait! She's wants all five of you! Especially you!" He pointed at me, and I looked at Susan in shock, who returned the gesture.

"Why?!" Peter and I both exclaimed, and Mr. Beaver looked at all of us individually.

"Because then, the prophecies won't come true! She'll kill you!" Susan, Lucy, and I all looked at Peter in shock and fear, and he returned the look. He then turned back around to look at the castle once more, and we all watched as the gates closed, with Edmund inside. Everyone was quiet for a moment, until Susan stepped closer towards Peter and faced him.

"This is all your fault." She accused in a strained voice, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to escape her eyes. peter whipped around and looked at her in disbelief, and scoffed.

"My fault?"

"None of this would have happened if you would have just listened to me in the first place!" She yelled, her tone raising with every word.

"Oh, so you knew this would happen?!" Peter retorted, trying to hold back the tears as well.

"I didn't know what would happen." She answered in a quiet voice, and Peter stared at her. "Which is why we should have left!"

"STOP IT!" Both Lucy and I yelled, and they both looked at us.

"This won't help Edmund." I said, and Mr. Beaver nodded, looking at Susan.

"She's right. Only Aslan can help him now." He said, looking at Peter pointedly.

"Then take us to him." Peter said, and we all looked at the castle once again. After a few minutes I walked forward and grabbed Peter's arm gently.

"Come on. We can't stay here all night." I said, and he nodded, and turned around, walking away towards the dam. Lucy followed, with Susan closely behind. She still had tears in her eyes, so I wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry, Su. We'll be alright." I assured, and she nodded reluctantly. I opened my mouth to say something else, but was cut off by a wolf howl from the distance. We all looked in the direction the howl came from, and then faced Mr. Beaver, who's eyes were wide.

"RUN!" he yelled, and we didn't question him. We just ran.

*5 minutes later*

"Hurry, mother! They're after us!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed, as we all burst into the dam. Mrs. beaver turned around hearing the noise, and her eyes widened when she heard what Mr. Beaver said.

"Alright. Wait a second!" She said, and rushed to a shelf, grabbing loads of food.

"What is she doing?!" I exclaimed urgently, looking at Mr. Beaver, who just rolled his eyes and shook his head. I also knew what kind of a person/beaver Mrs. Beaver was, but this was not time for this kind of things!

"You'll thank me later." She said, getting bread from the cupboard. I looked over at Susan, only to see her rushing forward to help Mrs. Beaver. "it's a long way, and my husband gets pretty cranky when he's hungry." Mrs. Beaver explained, loading the food in a bag.

"I'm cranky now!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed.

"Do you think we'll need jam?" Susan asked, and Mrs. Beaver quickly walked over to her and started wrapping the jam in a cloth.

"Only if the Witch serves toast!" I exclaimed nervously, and we all whipped around, as Mrs. Beaver gasped, when we heard the wolfs barking and growling outside the dam.

"Oh no." Mrs. Beaver exclaimed quietly, and Lucy gasped when suddenly the wolfs started to break through the dam, trying to get inside. I whipped around to look at Susan, who had fear in her eyes, and sighed. I then quickly jogged over to her and Mrs. Beaver, and pushed all the food they had gathered into the bag.

"Confers te." I whispered, and the bag quickly closed itself, and I grabbed it in my hands, turning around to look at the others. "Is there another way out" I asked Mr. and Mrs. Beaver quietly, whist my older siblings looked at me in wonder. I felt a small hand grasp mine, and looked down, only to see Lucy with fear in her eyes. I gave her a small comforting smile, which she returned reluctantly, and gave the bag to Peter.

"There is." Mr. Beaver replied, and walked over to the wall. My siblings and I all looked at him in wonder, when suddenly he grabbed the very edge of the wall with his paw, and pulled it open, only to reveal a tunnel. "Get in!" He whispered, and got in himself. I pushed Lucy gently forward, and Susan right afterwards. Mrs. Beaver jumped in next, and Peter quickly turned around and grabbed a burning stick form the fireplace. I understood, and quickly got another one, before getting into the tunnel, closely followed by Peter at the end, closing the doorway. We then started running, when we heard the wolfs jump inside the dam. "This tunnel Badger and I dug out in case of an emergency! It leads straight to his home!" Mr. Beaver called out from the front, whilst Peter and I caught up with him. Peter was now running right behind Mr. Beaver, and I was running in between Susan and Mrs. Beaver. Lucy was behind us. The only source of light in the dark tunnel was from the burning sticks Peter and I got.

"You told me it lead to your mum's!" Mrs. Beaver exclaimed, making me chuckle silently. Still the same Mr. and Mrs. Beaver I knew and loved. In a way I'm kind of glad those two hadn't changed. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Lucy fall down, and I quickly bent down to help her up.

"Lucy." Susan and I both whispered, helping her up to her feet, but we all froze when we heard the echo of the barks of the wolfs.

"They're in the tunnel." Lucy whispered in fear.

"Hurry, come on!" Mr. Beaver yelled.

"Hurry!" Mrs. Beaver urged, and we all started to run as fast as we could, bent over in the tunnel that was only about 4 feet tall. We ran a little further down, until we had to turn left. We all did, and then faced a dead end. "You should have brought a map!" Mrs. Beaver exclaimed, and Mr. Beaver turned around to face her.

"There wasn't enough space next to the jam!" he yelled, and jumped up, trying to get through the ceiling of the tunnel. He finally made a hole big enough for us to get through. Mr. and Mrs. Beaver went first, quickly followed by Susan, and then me. Susan and I then both turned around to help Lucy.

"Hurry, Lucy." Susan urged, and we both grabbed her by her arms, pulling her out. Susan and Lucy then stepped back, and I helped Peter get out. He and Mr. Beaver then used a barrel to block the exit, whilst I turned around when I heard Lucy fall down again. I rushed to help her up, but once I did, I froze. Lucy fell because she tripped over small animals turned into stone.I then noticed another animal turned into stone, that was a little bigger than the others. A statue of a badger. Badger. Mr. Beaver's best friend. Mr. Beaver then slowly made his way over to the statue of his friend, with Mrs. Beaver closely behind. He looked at the statue with tears in his eyes, and Mrs. Beaver placed her paws on his shoulders to somehow comfort him.

"I'm so sorry, dear." She said quietly.

"He was my best mate." Mr. Beaver said quietly, whilst my siblings and I slowly made our way over to them. WE looked at the statues of other animals around, and my eyes filled with tears.

"Is this the White Witch's doing?" Peter asked quietly.

"That's what becomes of those who cross her." We all jumped at the sound of new voice, and looked in the direction of where it came from. On the rock next to the statues stood a fox. Peter quickly pushed Susan, Lucy, and me behind him, willing to protect us at any cause.

"One more step, traitor, and I'll cut you into pieces." Mr. Beaver threatened walking over to the fox, but Mrs. Beaver quickly held him back.

"Relax." The Fox laughed softly, jumping off of the rock. "I'm on your side."

"Oh yeah? Well to me you look like you were on the other side." Mr. Beaver retorted, whist Mrs. Beaver was still holding him back. The Fox sighed.

"Unfortunate family resemblance." He said, and then faced my and my siblings. Peter still had his arms around Lucy and I protectively, and Susan was pushed behind him. "Are we going to stand and talk, or do you prefer to hide?" We all whipped around once we heard the wolfs approaching.

"What did you have in mind?" Peter asked urgently, and the Fox smirked.


	14. The Second Prophecy

**Thank you all for your reviews! I would like to address two of them:**

**BladesN'Knives**** \- I know what you mean, and don't worry, this story won't just ****_directly_**** follow the books or the movies. There will be some changes made because of my character.**

**dream lighting**** \- I'm glad you like both of the stories. Well, here is an update for this story, but I'm not sure when I'll update the 'Princess Diaries' one.**

* * *

*Annabelle's P.O.V.*

We all watched from where we were sat on the branch high up in the tree as the Fox covered our tracks with his tail. Suddenly we all jumped as the wolfs pushed through the barrel that covered the tunnel, and circled the Fox.

"Welcome, Cousins." He said with a hint of fear in his voice. "I think you're looking for something."

"Don't be too smart!" Maugrim, the leader of the pack, growled. "You've already had problems with us before. We're looking for a group of humans." He snarled, making the Fox laugh nervously.

"H-Humans? It's a truly rare sight in Narnia." I shared a look with Peter, who wrapped his arm around me comfortingly, and with Susan before looking back down. "This information must be worth a lot." Suddenly one of the wolfs jumped on the Fox, and embedded his teeth into his rib cage, holding him off the ground. The Fox whimpered in pain, whilst Lucy gasped, but Susan and I quickly covered her mouth. I flinched and a small, quiet whimper escaped my mouth, causing Peter to pull me into his chest. I grabbed a first of his shirt, and hid my face in his chest. I heard Mrs. Beaver also give a muffled gasp, so I'm guessing Mr. Beaver covered her mouth. I opened my eyes when I heard Maugrim's voice once again.

"As much as your life." He cackled, whilst the Fox gave a small sigh of agony. "But it's still something. Where have they headed?!" My siblings and I glanced at each other in fear, and Susan took her hand off of Lucy's mouth. We all trembled in fear as we saw the Fox glance up at us, before sighing.

"North." He whimpered, making us all give sighs of relief. "They ran North."

"Come on!" Maugrim ordered as the wolf that was holding the Fox threw him aside, making him whimper in agony once again, and ran off along with others.

We waited for a minute or two to make sure they were gone, and then I quickly jumped off of the branch we were sitting on and ran over to the Fox.

"Are you alright?" I asked concerned, kneeling beside him and examining his wound.

"As good as I can be." He whimpered, smiling a small smile. I sighed as I heard the others coming down.

"Thank you."

*10 minutes later*

"They were helping Tumnus." The Fox explained as he lied on my lap, whilst Mrs. Beaver was taking care of his wound. We were all sitting around a bonfire that Peter made Mr. beaver, Mrs. Beaver, and I were sitting in snow on one side, Lucy and Susan were sitting on a log and stool on the other side, and peter was sitting in snow in between us. "The Witch got here before I did." As soon as he finished, he whimpered in pain once again.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked worriedly, and he laughed a painful laugh.

"Well, I wish I could say their bark was worse than their bite." He laughed weakly, making Lucy smile a small smile, before whimpering in pain once again. "Oww!"

"Oh, stop squirming!" Mrs. Beaver scolded him, as he squirmed on my lap. "You're worse than Beaver on bath day."

"Worst day of the year." Mr. Beaver shook his head, making us all crack a smile.

"Thank you for your kindness," The Fox thanked, getting up and jumping off of my lap. "but that's all the cure I have time for."

"You're leaving?" I asked worriedly. he won't go far with the kind of wound he has.

"It has been a pleasure, my Queen, and honor." He bowed to me, and mine and my siblings' eyes widened. "But time is short, and Aslan himself asked me to gather more troops."

"You've seen Aslan?" Mr. Beaver asked in awe.

"What's he like?" Mrs. Beaver asked as well, excited.

"Like everything we ever heard. You'll be glad to have him by your side in the battle against the Witch." The Fox replied.

"But we are not planning on fighting any witch." Susan said, shaking her head, making the Fox's eyes widen.

"But surely, King Peter, Queen Annabelle, the prophecies." He exclaimed, looking at me and Peter, making us share a glance.

"We can't go to war without you." Mr. Beaver said, and I sighed.

"We just want to get our brother back." Peter said finally, making the Fox and the beavers drop their heads down in disappointment. I sighed. This is it.

"I will fight." I said confidently, making my siblings look at me in shock, and the beavers and the Fox in pride and hope. I then turned to look at my siblings. " I will not let these people suffer when I can actually do something about it."

''Thank you, Your Majesty." The Fox breathed out. "The prophecy is true. You are light in the darkness."

"What prophecy?" I asked. "If you want me to believe this prophecy is talking about me, I need to hear it."

"We'll tell you in a second, Dear." Mrs. Beaver assured, and I nodded.

"I need to go now, but please, your Majesties follow your sister. We need you." The Fox pleaded, before turning around and walking away.

"Wait!" I called after him, standing up, making him turn around to look at me. "Let me help you with that." I gestured to his wound. I saw he was about to protest, so I quickly explained. "You won't get far before you collapse. It needs to be taken care of." I then walked over to him. "Lie down." I ordered, and he reluctantly obeyed, making me smile a small smile and I knelt down next to him, putting my hand about an inch away from the wound. I could feel my siblings', the Beavers', and the Fox's eyes on me. "Et ne sit dolori vulnus." I chanted, and suddenly a bright, white light illuminated form the wound, making me close my eyes. When it disappeared, the wound was completely healed. The Fox looked up at me in awe. I smiled kindly at him, and we both got up.

"Thank you, Your Highness." He bowed, and I smiled one more time, before letting him leave. I then walked back to the bonfire, and sat down in between Susan and Peter.

"How did you do that?" Peter asked in amazement, and I sighed.

"It's time for you to know." My siblings looked at me, confused. "I have magic. And before you jump to any conclusions, let me explain." They shut the mouths that were open, making me smile a small, relieved smile. "Our Mom is a magical being, and she passed that gift, or curse, onto me. It wasn't my choice."

"But if our mom has magic, then why only you have it? Why not all of us?" Susan asked, confused.

"The rule of magic is that if both parents have magic, all children will inherit it, but if only one parent has it, only the middle child will have it." I explained, and then nodded, but I could see the disappointment in Susan and Peter's eyes. "I'm really sorry I didn't tell you. I wanted to, but Mom and Dad thought that you weren't ready yet. I honestly felt horrible for lying to you, but it was the only option at the time." I said, and they both nodded, giving me understanding smiles. They both put their arms around me, and I smiled, turning to Mr. and Mrs. beaver. "Can I hear the prophecy now?"

"No one really knows the exact prophecy, Anna. Not even Aslan. It was made millions of years ago. The only reason why everyone still remembers it is because that is the one prophecy that brings hope to us all." Mr. Beaver said, and I nodded for them to continue.

"It foretold that one Daughter of Eve, the one with the magical powers, will defeat the White Witch. But not only that. This beauty is going to bring peace to the entire land whenever she will be here. It's you, Annabelle. You are the only person who can save us. It is told that this beauty will have the power within, that will save not only us, but also herself and her family." Mrs. Beaver explained, and I looked at them in shock. "You are the light to the darkness. The love to the hatred. You are life itself. You are the hope. You are the Once and Future Queen."

* * *

*Edmund's P.O.V.*

"You're Lucy and Annabelle's brother." I looked up at the faun as I heard these words leave his mouth. I sighed in shame.

"Yes, that's me."

"Are your sisters alright? Are they in danger?"

"I have no idea."


	15. Father Christmas

**I hope you all like this chapter!**

**Reviews: **

**dream lighting**** \- Well, here is an another chapter for you! Although I'm really not sure when I'll update the Princess Diaries one, because I kind of lost the inspiration for that one.**

**Guest**** \- Thank you so much. Your review nearly made me cry in joy. Thank you so much! You have no idea how much what you said means to me.**

*Annabelle's P.O.V.*

It was barely dawn, but we were already wide awake and walking through snow on a stone bridge. We all walked in a line, because there was always a possibility that we could slip and fall off if we went to far to the side, and the height was probably a good 30 feet. Mr. Beaver went first, followed by Mrs. Beaver, Lucy, Peter, me, and then Susan. Suddenly we stopped, and turned to our right to overlook the scenery before us. I have to admit, it was beautiful. Everything was covered in snow, but we could see a beautiful, snow-covered forest, and many stone walls and cliffs. I have to admit once more. Narnia is beautiful.

"Aslan's camp is near the Stone Table." Mr. Beaver explained, and then pointed towards the distance. "On the other side of this river."

"What river?" Both Peter and I asked, turning to look at him. A river? Now? Was it safe?

"It has been frozen for the past 100 years." Mrs. Beaver assured, making us both sigh and look at the scenery one more time.

"It's so far." Peter sighed, and Mrs. Beaver smiled a small, soft smile.

"It's the world, dear. Did you expect it to be small?"

"Smaller." Susan said pointedly, looking at Peter, before giving a small eye-roll and walking past us. I looked at Peter, and then we all followed her.

*3 hours later*

"Hurry up, people! I'm not getting any younger!" Mr. Beaver called, making Susan and I stop and sigh, looking back at Peter. We have been walking for the past couple of hours, and my siblings and I felt as if though our legs were about to fall off. Mrs. Beaver was now leading the way, with Mr. Beaver behind, followed by me and Susan, Peter and then Lucy. We were all walking through a snow-covered field, with a forest about a mile away in front of us.

"I swear, if he says that one more time, I'll turn him into a big, fluffy hat." I said, making my brother and sisters chuckle. I looked at Lucy worriedly, who looked as if she were ready to pass out at any moment. Peter followed my gaze, and then bent down, letting Lucy climb onto his back.

"Come on! Hurry up!" Mr. Beaver called, making me roll my eyes as we continued to walk.

"You're right. He is getting bossy." Lucy agreed, making me smirk.

"Oh no! IT'S HER!". Mrs. Beaver called out, making us all whip around as we heard bells, and I saw a sleigh in the distance behind us.

"Run! Quickly!" Mr. Beaver called out, making me and Susan run, whilst Lucy quickly jumped off of Peter's back and grabbed his hand, and started running behind us.

"Run!" Peter called out, and we ran as fast as we could towards the forest. I couldn't help but think though, why would the Witch have bells on her sleigh? Does she want to be heard? It didn't make any sense whatsoever, but none of us though about it at the moment. We just ran. We then entered the forest, still running. "Hurry!" I whipped around, still running, and saw that the sleigh was getting closer. Suddenly Mr. and Mrs. beaver stopped, making me and Susan stop as well.

"Get in!" Mr. Beaver ordered, and it was then that I noticed that there was a little hill next to us, and next to it was a small cave. Mrs. Beaver quickly slid down, followed by Susan, and then me. "Jump! Jump!" Susan and I huddled together, making sure there was enough space for everyone, because the cave turned out to be very small. Peter soon appeared with Lucy, and they quickly sat next to us, with Lucy in between me and Peter. I pulled her closer to me, and kept a grip on Susan's arm. Mr. Beaver quickly joined us, and we all heard the sleigh stop above us. We all glanced at each other, as we heard someone get out, and then froze as we saw a shadow of a person in front of the cave, letting us know that there was someone standing on top of the cave we were currently in. We quickly moved further in, as we saw the snow falling from above, telling us that someone was standing very close to the edge. We all held our breath for a few seconds, and then gave small, quiet sighs of relief, as we saw the person turn around, and then heard them walk away. I was about to smile, but quickly got worried again, as I realized that I still didn't hear the sleigh getting away. That meant that that person was still here.

"Maybe she's gone." Lucy proposed quietly, and Peter sighed.

"I'll go take a look around." He said quietly, attempting to stand up, but I quickly reached out and held him back.

"No!" Mr. Beaver yelled in a hushed tone, making my brother look at him. "You're no use to us dead." He then turned around, and started slowly walking out of the cave, when Mrs. beaver held out her paw.

"Neither are you!" She exclaimed quietly, making him smile at her, and grab her paw in his.

"Thanks, Sweetheart." I smiled a small, soft smile at their love, and even at a moment like this, I couldn't help but think that I would like to find one like this as well. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Mr. Beaver walking out, and back up the hill. We all held our breaths again, but this time not in fear, but in worry. Suddenly Mr. Beaver's head popped out from above, making Lucy scream, and me and Susan jump back in fright. "Get out! I hope you've all been good because there's someone here to see ya!" He exclaimed in a happy tone, before disappearing once again. We all gave sighs of reliefs and small smiles, before walking out of the cave and up the hill. Mrs. Beaver went first, followed by Peter and Lucy, who were still holding hands, and then by me, with Susan behind. What we saw, made us freeze in shock.

There was a man in a red coat with a long, white beard, white hair, and a sword by his side. He laughed at our shocked expressions. It turned out to be his sleigh. We all stopped in front of him.

"Merry Christmas." Lucy said with a smile, walking forward. He smiled at her, making me believe. It was Father Christmas.

"It certainly is, Lucy. Since Annabelle first arrived." He said, making Lucy turn around to look at me with a smile. I smiled back, whilst Peter and Susan looked at me, confused.

"You've been here before?" Susan asked, and I nodded.

"I came here a year ago. But it turned out to be 100 years in here." I answered, and Peter stepped forward.

"We thought you were the White Witch." He explained, making Father Christmas nod his head.

"Oh yes, I'm very sorry. But in my defense, I can say that I have been riding one of these," he gestured towards his sleigh, "Longer than her." He said, taking off of his gloves. I smiled.

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia." Susan said confused, stepping forward as well.

"There wasn't." Father Christmas agreed. "For many years... But as you arrived, hope has arrived as well." He said, looking at me, making Mr. and Mrs. Beaver smile at me."And the dark magic is beginning to falter." He continued, making all of us smile. "Well, either way, this may become useful to you." He said, turning around and taking out a huge back full of many different presents.

"Presents!" Lucy exclaimed happily, sprinting forward, making us all chuckle. Father Christmas then dug into a pocket on the inside, and took out two things, but hid the second one behind his back. He then held out the first item in front of Lucy, and crouched down to her level.

"This is a juice from fire-flower. One drop can heal any wound." He said, giving her a small bottle inside a red leather case. Inside of the bottle was a red liquid. "And I hope you won't have to use it." He continued, taking out the second item from behind his back, and holding it out in front of her. It was a dagger. It was beautiful, with a golden hilt with a carving of a lion in a red sheath.

"Thank you very much." My little sister thanked in a quiet voice. "But I think I could be brave enough."

"I'm sure you can." Father Christmas assured in a whisper. "But battles are ugly affairs." Lucy smiled a small smile, and then stepped back to stand in between me and Peter. "Susan." Father Christmas called, making her step forward. He then took out a beautiful white quiver of arrows with red feathers, and a magnificent brown bow. The quiver held the initials 'SP' below the engravings of many beautiful branches, and flowers. "Trust this bow, and it won't be easy to miss." Susan took her gift, and looked down at it in amazement, before looking back up at Father Christmas.

"But 'battles are ugly affairs'". She said, making him chuckle.

"Although I see you have no problem making yourself heard." He said, taking out and holding in front of her a beautiful white horn with the engravings of a lion. "Blow this horn, and wherever you are. Help will come."

"Thank you." She thanked quietly, and then stepped back to stand next to me.

"Peter." Father Christmas called, making my brother step forward. He then took out a red sheath, with a sword with the golden hilt of a lion inside of it. It was like a bigger version of Lucy's dagger. "Perhaps you will have to use them soon." He said, handing Peter a silver shield with a red lion on it as well. Peter took a moment to admire them, and then unsheathed his sword, making it glow in the sunlight that tried to tear the clouds apart. The sword itself had golden engraving on it, which said: 'When the Lion bears his teeth, winter meets its death. And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again.'

"Thank you so much." He thanked, and then stepped back to stand next to Lucy.

"Annabelle." Father Christmas called, making me step forward. He then bent down once more and took out a beautiful quiver of arrows and a bow and held it out in front of me. The quiver itself was the same as Susan's, but it had the initials of 'AP' on it instead. The arrows were the same as Susan's as well. "These arrows are not the same as your sister's." Father Christmas said, as if reading my thoughts. He then took out one arrow and held it out in front of me, so that I could see the engravings on the end. "Those engravings symbolize your magic, which will never allow you to miss the target." He explained, and the put the arrow back into the quiver. Then, he took out a beautiful locket from his pocket. "This locket will help you defeat the evil, and later on it might help someone else. It will glow when your powers reach their fullest, and when you open the locket, help will come. But not ordinary. The help you most need."

"Thank you." I thanked, and then stepped back to stand in between Lucy and Susan.

"These are tools." Father Christmas warned. "Not toys. Use them wisely and fairly." I looked at Peter, and we both smiled. "Well." Father Christmas sighed in a much lighter tone. "It's time for me to leave. Winter is coming to an end, and there is many things to do. After all, I've been gone for 100 years." He laughed, taking the bag of presents and putting it back onto the seat in his sleigh. "Long live Aslan!" He called out, making us smile. He then got in the sleigh. "And Merry Christmas!" And with these words, he left, and we called out to him:

"Merry Christmas!'

"Thank you!"

"Goodbye!"

"Goodbye!" He called out one more time, making me smile.

"Told you he was real." Lucy said smugly, looking at Susan.

"He said that winter is coming to an end." Peter said, making us look at him. "Do you know what this means?" Reality suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks.

"No more ice."


	16. Aslan's Camp

**I hope you all like this chapter!**

* * *

*Annabelle's P.O.V.*

I gasped for air and gave a shake of my head to get the wet hair out of my face as soon as the glacier my siblings and I were lying on with Peter's sword still stuck in it and him holding onto it got out from underwater. I looked around with wide eyes, as the water of the river pushed us down the river with great speed. I quickly peaked over Peter to look at Lucy when I heard her scream, and noticed her slipping, but luckily Peter caught her and pulled her back. We continued to float further down, until I heard a sudden splash behind me. I whipped my head around, and saw something that made my heart stop. Lucy slipped off of our glacier, and was struggling to stay afloat. I didn't waist a second. I quickly let go of Peter and slipped off the glacier, pushing against the river currents and waved and swimming towards Lucy, which wasn't easy because the waved were pushing against me. Once I finally got to her, I quickly grabbed her, putting her arms around my neck.

"A-Anna." She stammered, obviously terrified. I quickly hugged her tighter as the river pushed us further down the river.

"It's okay, Lucy. We'll be okay." I soothed. I then closed my eyes, and tried to clear my mind. "Curabitur et nos nos iuvare rursus ex aqua ad nostram familiam sequuntur." I chanted, and suddenly the waves started pushing us towards the shore instead. Once we got to the land, we lied down on the snow, and even though we were cold, we sighed in relief. I let Lucy go, and we both lied on our backs, trying to catch our breaths. After a moment I got up, pulling Lucy up with me. It was only then that I noticed that we both lost our coats. Lucy looked up at me with tears in her eyes. I sighed and hugged her trembling figure tightly. I can't even imagine how she must be feeling right now. She almost drowned, and she is only 10 years old.

"ANNABELLE!"

"LUCY!"

I whipped around as I heard our siblings calling our names. I looked down at my little sister, and grabbed her hand, leading her towards the sound of Susan and Peter's voices. After a while of walking, we finally caught the side of our siblings, whose backs were turned our way.

"Has anyone seen my coat?!" Lucy called, wrapping her sweater tighter around her, making Susan and Peter whip around. Once they set their eyes on us, they both gave huge sighs of relief as we walked up to them.

"Don't you worry, little one." Mr. Beaver assured Lucy. "Your brother's got you well covered."

Once we reached them, Peter immediately put Lucy's coat on her shoulders whilst Susan hugged me tightly, crying into my neck with relief and happiness. I chuckled quietly and hugged her back just as tightly. After we pulled away, I walked over to Peter, who immediately pulled me into a hug, and I could feel him shaking. I smiled softly and hugged him back tightly.

"Besides, something tells me you won't need those coats for much longer." Mrs. Beaver told us as she faced the forest. We all looked at her curiously, and looked at the forest as well. My eyes widened and a smile grew on my face as I saw the snow slowly melting. I shared a look with Peter, and then we started walking into the forest. We all looked up as we walked and I smiled as I saw a flower shooting up through the snow on a branch of a tree.

*10 minutes later*

"Anna!" I heard the Beavers and my siblings exclaim, making me turn around.

"What?" They didn't say anything, but just stared at the ground beneath me with wide eyes. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, and looked down as well, before staggering back in shock. Where I stood just a second ago, were now many colorful flowers. I looked down once more, and saw the same thing happening once again. Where I stood now, many flowers grew as well. I looked at everyone in shock, and they returned the look. Except for Mr. beaver.

"We told you Anna. You are hope. The nature feels it too." He said nonchalantly, making me look at him with wide eyes. But at the same time with a smile on my face.

*45 minutes later*

We traveled through the forest, now completely dry. We left our coats hanging on the branches, and my siblings have also left their sweaters. Almost all of the snow has melted. The Spring has begun.

*30 minutes later*

The horn sounded from afar, and I turned around, looking up, only to see a centaur on top of a cliff, blowing the horn. I looked at my siblings, and we all shared a small smile, before continuing on our journey. We could already see Aslan's camp. In fact, we were only a few meters away from it. We all walked through a grass field, when suddenly I heard rustling behind me. I turned around, and saw many petals flowing in a trail from a tree, before forming into a beautiful lady. A dryad. She waved at me happily, and I returned the gesture happily. I then smiled at her, and quickly caught up with my siblings. I shared an amazed look with Peter as we entered the camp.

We all looked to our left, only to see two female centaurs looking at us in amazement. We then looked to our right, and saw fauns and centaurs making weapons, but once they caught the sight of us, they looked at us in awe. There was also a panther and a boar. The four of us smiled at them, before walking further in. I suddenly heard many footsteps behind us, and turned around, only to see many, many different creatures following us. I shared an amazed look with Peter and Susan once more. We looked to our left again, and saw a huge black bear lying down next to a satyr who was working on weapons.

"Why are they staring at us?" Susan asked through her teeth, trying not to be noticed as rude. I smiled at her.

"They haven't seen creatures like us yet." I said jokingly, making them all chuckle.

"I actually think everyone is staring at you, Anna." Peter said, making me look up at him surprised.

"Me? Why me?"

"Didn't you listen to a word the Beavers said?" He asked me. "You will be the one to defeat the White Witch." I shook my head. I don't think I can do this...

* * *

*Third Person's P.O.V.*

Peter Pevensie was right. All of the creatures were mainly looking at Annabelle in admiration, hope, amazement, and awe. The prophecy about her was very well-known, and even though no one knew the exact words of it, they all knew the exact meaning. This beautiful, caring, gentle, just, valiant, magnificent, majestic, kind girl will save them all. She will soon become a queen. A queen of Narnia. She _is_ the Once and Future Queen.

* * *

*Annabelle's P.O.V.*

"Oh stop your fussing! You look lovely!" Mr. Beaver said in a hushed tone to his wife as she was trying to make herself look more 'presentable', making me smile. We then all came to a stop as we reached a big platform made out of stone and grass, with a powerfully looking centaur on the left, and a gold and red tent on the right. We stopped in front of the centaur, and Peter unsheathed his sword, holding it high up in the air.

"We have come to see Aslan." He said confidently, making me look at him proudly. The centaur did not answer, but looked at the tent instead. We all looked at him confused, before following his gaze. Suddenly we heard many clangs of armor, making us turn around, only to see all the Narnians kneeling down or bowing low. We then turned back around to look at the tent, and waited. After a few seconds, a magnificent golden lion stepped out of it, walking to stand in the middle of the platform, looking us over with an approving look. I looked at the Lion in amazement. I could see the wisdom and kindness in his eyes. This is Aslan.

We didn't waist a second. We all looked at him for a moment longer, before kneeling down and bowing our heads in respect.

"Welcome Peter, Son of Adam." Aslan welcomed, and I could see Peter raise his head from the corner of my eye. "Welcome Susan, Annabelle, and Lucy, Daughters of Eve." My sisters and I all raised our heads to look at him. "Welcome Beavers, you have my gratitude, but where is the second brother?" Peter and I shared a look, before getting up with everyone else following.

"That's why we're here. We need your help." Peter said, sheathing his sword.

"We had some... difficulties along the way." I said, making Peter take a deep breath.

"Edmund was captured by the White Witch." He said.

"Captured? How did this happen?" Aslan asked, making me and my siblings look down. None of us could answer this question. It was too painful.

"Well, uh... He betrayed them... Your Highness." Mr. Beaver finally said, making everyone start whispering in anger and disbelief.

"Then he has betrayed us all!" The centaur that stood on Aslan's right said outraged, making me and my siblings look down once again.

"Silence, Oreius!" Aslan growled. "We don't yet know everything." He said in a gentler tone, looking at me and Peter.

"I was too hard on him." Peter said, making me and our sisters look up at him. "It's my fault." I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's _our_ fault." It's true. I should have shown Edmund that we all do care for him as soon as I saw the aura of dark magic radiating off of him. I shouldn't have made him even more upset. I knew how much he cared about having a close relationship with me. I should have done something.

"He's our brother." Lucy said pleadingly in a quiet tone, making us all look at her.

"I know, my dear. Which is why his betrayal hurts so much." Aslan told her gently, before looking back at me and Peter. "It won't be easy to save him."


	17. Our Savior

**I hope you all like this chapter!**

**Reviews:**

**Guest**** \- Yeah, I know that Annabelle comes off as too perfect at first, but that's how I wanted to make her. I wanted to show how the events and the adventures in Narnia will change her, because, trust me, they will. And you will see that once she's not so perfect.**

* * *

*Third Person's P.O.V.*

Peter stood on top of a hill, looking at the amazing view in front of him. His eyes then landed on the castle in his view.

"This is Cair Paravel. The castle of five thrones." Aslan spoke, walking up to stand by the future High King. "You will sit in one of them. As High King." He then looked up at Peter. "You doubt the prophecy?"

"No." Peter shook his head, but then looked at the Lion. "But Aslan... I'm just-"

"Peter Pevensie. You and your siblings are former occupants of Finchley." Aslan cut him off, making Peter's eyes widen in shock that the Great Lion knows all that. "Beaver also told me that your dear sister threatened to turn him into a hat." They both chuckled, but Peter still smiled warmly at the thought of his younger sister.

* * *

*Annabelle's P.O.V.*

I walked out of my tent and walked down to the stream, only to see my two sisters already there. They turned around once they heard me approaching, and their mouths dropped open.

"What?" I asked, looking down at myself. I then looked up at them, and they quickly shook their heads, trying to snap out of their shock.

"You look so beautiful, Anna." Susan said, and I smiled when Lucy hugged my waist.

"You look like Mom." She said quietly, and I smiled softly, walking over to the stream.

"The last time she wore something like that was before the war." I replied, and shared a short look with Susan, before sighing.

"Let's take a dress for her!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly. "Or a whole trunk!"

"If we ever get back." Susan mumbled sadly, making Lucy sigh and me to wrap my arms around both of them. Susan must have noticed the sad look on Lucy's face, as she turned around to face her.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said quietly, making Lucy looked up at her. "We used to have fun together, didn't we?"

"Yes." Lucy said sadly, and then suddenly a smirk grew on her face. "Before you got boring." She said and started laughing, whilst I chuckled.

"Oh really?" Susan asked with a smirk of her own, and then quickly leaned down, splashing the water from the stream at us. Lucy and I both shrieked in surprise, and the quickly splashed her back, making her gasp. We all kept splashing and laughing for a moment, and then I decided it was enough and stepped out of the stream, walking over to the branch on which we had draped our towels across. Lucy and Susan followed me, and I pulled my towel down, only to reveal a growling Maugrim behind it. I screamed and jumped back, and Susan and Lucy screamed behind me.

"Don't run anymore. We're tired." Maugrim taunted, and I turned to the right as I heard another wolf approaching.

"We will kill you quickly." My eyes landed on Susan's horn and my locket which were next to our tent along with our weapons, and I shared a quick look with Susan, before throwing the towel I still held in my hand at Maugrim, whilst she quickly ran as fast as she could towards our weapons. I ushered Lucy quickly towards the tree and helped her climb up. I then quickly looked towards the other wolf as he was about to lunge at us, and felt my eyes flash gold as I threw him against a tree. Maugrim was still struggling to get the towel off of his head as Susan blew her horn and quickly ran back to us. I gestured for her to climb the tree up, and she quickly did so, with me following closely behind her. Once I positioned myself on one of the branches, Maugrim unexpectedly threw the towel off of himself, and barked at us, causing me to jump and for my feet to slip off of the branch. The other wolf regained his consciousness and started jumping up along with Maugrim, trying to bite my feet, which were still swinging off of the branch, with me struggling to get them up without slipping off of the branch. I looked up sharply as I heard someone running across the stream towards us. It was Peter.

"Leave them alone!" He yelled, unsheathing his sword. He finally ran over to us, pointing the sword at the wolfs. I then managed to get my feet back up on the branch.

"Pete!" Lucy screamed, before yelping once more in fear. Susan quickly put her arm around her comfortingly as they sat on the same branch, a little higher than me.

"You again?!" Maugrim barked at our older brother, as he started circling Peter along with the other wolf. "We've already been through this. We all know you don't have it in you!" He taunted.

"Peter!"I called, making him look up. "Be careful!" He then looked back at Maugrim, as the other wolf suddenly yelped. We all sharply looked over as we heard him yelp, and saw Aslan's paw holding him to the ground, as Oreius and some of the other soldiers ran over. Oreius swung his sword around with a short battle yell, ready to attack, but Aslan's voice stopped him.

"Stop! Hold back!" He ordered, causing Oreius to stretch the arm he had his sword in out, commanding the soldiers to stop. He was the general after all. "This is Peter's battle." I looked down at my older brother worriedly, as he brought his gaze back on Maugrim.

"You may think that you're king, but you will die. LIKE A DOG!" He barked, and lunged at Peter.

"Peter!" Lucy called worriedly, and the my sisters and I screamed in fear of loosing our brother, before quickly jumping off of the branches we were sitting on, and running over to Peter, who lied still on the ground, with Maugrim's dead form on top of him. Lucy and Susan knelt on one side of him, and I knelt on his other side, and we all pushed Maugrim off of our brother. Peter then shot up into a sitting position and looked around in fear with quick and shaky breaths. Once his eyes landed on us, a huge relief was visible in them, before we threw ourselves onto him, engulfing him in a huge hug, making him hug us tightly. We all looked over at the wolf running away after Aslan let him go, and then at the Lion himself.

"After him." He ordered, making us look at him. My sisters and I didn't choke Peter in our hug anymore, but he still held my hands. "He will lead you to Edmund." I looked up at Aslan with gratitude, and he smiled softly at me in return. Oreius just nodded and ran off with the soldiers that came to our rescue after the wolf, whilst Aslan looked at Peter. "Peter. Clean your sword." My brother glanced at me, and then quickly retrieved his sword form Maugrim's side, only to reveal it covered in blood. He then quickly wiped it on grass, and stood up. "Kneel." Aslan commanded, and Peter quickly did so, kneeling in front of the Great Lion, with his sword in front of him, and his hands on the hilt of it. Aslan then placed his paw on Peter's shoulder. "Rise, Sir Peter Wolf's-Bane. Knight of Narnia." He said, and took his paw off of Peter's shoulder. Peter then stood up, and looked at us in shock and amazement, and we looked at him with smiles. He then sheathed his sword, and Aslan looked at me. "Annabelle, will you please walk with me?" He asked, and I glanced at my siblings, who nodded, and nodded my head.

"Of course." Aslan then turned around and started to walk away, and I started following him, before turning back around and hugging Peter quickly, who still looked a little worried, Once I let him go, I smiled softly at him, and then followed Aslan.

We walked in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, until he finally spoke.

"You remind me of someone." I stopped, and he stopped as well. I looked at him, confused. Who could I possibly remind him of?

"Who?"

"Swanwhite I." He replied, as we continued walking. "She was a queen of Narnia, and was even named Swanwhite, the Beautiful. Many Narnians said that if her face was to reflect in a pool, the image of her face would remain there for a year and a day. You are very beautiful as well, dear one. But I know you do not believe what I say to be the truth." I stopped walking.

"Alright, maybe I have a decent appearance, but I can't be that beautiful. I cannot possibly be as beautiful as the queen you just told me about." I said, and he turned to look at me.

"You are right." He said, and then a soft smile formed on his face. "You are even more beautiful. Because you are not only beautiful on the outside, but on the inside as forget that."


	18. Calm Before the Storm

**Well, I hope you all like this chapter!**

*Annabelle's P.O.V.*

Susan and I walked out of our tent, with Lucy following closely behind, only to see Peter staring at something off in the distance. We followed his gaze, only to see Aslan on a rock hill, talking with someone. A boy. Our brother. Edmund. Lucy gasped once she realized who it was, and ran forward.

"EDMUND!" She screamed happily, and tried to run to him, but was stopped by Peter's arms. She looked at him in confusion, but he just shook his head, and slowly let her go. This time, she stayed in place. WE all looked back to our brother and the Great Lion, only to see them already looking at us. They must have heard Lucy's scream. Edmund looked at Aslan, who gave him a soft, small nod in encouragement, and then started walking down the hill, with his hands in his pockets. I caught Aslan's gaze, and sent him a very grateful and thankful smile, which he returned with a soft one. He then jumped down from the hill, and followed Edmund, whose head was hung down in shame. They then slowly approached us and stood in front of us. Edmund didn't dare to catch our gazes, but only looked down in shame. I smiled a small smile. this isn't his fault. The White Witch tricked him. Besides, he is our brother. We will always forgive him.

"What's done is done." Aslan spoke, making us all look at him. "There is no need to speak to Edmund about what is past." He said wisely, sent me a small smile, and walked away, leaving the five of us together. Edmund looked up at Peter for a second, only to drop his gaze a moment later after seeing our older brother's hard gaze. He then glanced at me.

"Hello." He greeted quietly, before looking back down. I smiled softly, as did our sisters. I then couldn't hold myself back any longer. I stepped forward quickly, and engulfed my younger brother in a tight hug. He hugged me back tightly, and snuggled into my embrace. I smiled into his hair, and then slowly let him go. As soon as I did, Lucy ran forward with a smile and wrapped her arms around his waist. Edmund was hesitant at first, but then quickly wrapped his arms around her, and lied his head on top of hers. I smiled at the sight. Susan then stepped forward, and placed a hand on his shoulder. Edmund then let Lucy go and smiled at her, before hugging Susan tightly. They then let go of each other, and I looked at him with a smile.

"Are you alright?" I asked, wrapping my arms around him once more. He nodded, smiling at me.

"I'm just tired." He admitted, and I smiled at him one more time, ruffling his hair lightly. I took in his appearance. He looked awful! He was pale, and had a deep gash on his bottom lip. The blood has already dried, but the wound itself didn't heal. He also had a red bruise on his temple, and a yellow bruise on his left cheek. I felt my blood boiling inside of me. How could someone be so cruel to beat up a 12 year old boy?! But I already knew the answer. The White Witch.

"Go get some sleep." Peter ordered softly, making us all look at him. Edmund looked back to me for a second, and I could see the hurt in his eyes. I completely understood. Even I expected more of Peter. I just send my younger brother a small smile in encouragement, and kissed his head, before unwrapping my arms from around him. He then put his hands back into his pockets, and started walking to the tent Peter gestured to. He walked past our older brother, glancing at him in the process. Peter looked back at us, and I send him a hard look. He then must have realized what he has done, and quickly turned back around. "Listen!" He called, making Edmund turn around to look at him. "Try not to wander off." Peter said, and I could hear the smile in his voice. Edmund smiled back, understanding what Peter meant. Those weren't just words. They let our brother know that he was forgiven and welcome back in our family. Peter then turned back around, and I smiled at him.

*1 hour later*

I sighed, and stood up.

"I'm going to get Edmund." I said, and my siblings nodded. We have been sitting by our small table that has been brought out for us by some female fauns. They were now serving breakfast, and Edmund definitely needed that more than sleep.

"Give this to him." Peter called after me, and I turned around to see what he meant. In his hands were some new clothes, and I nodded, grabbing them from him, and walking towards his and Edmund's tent.

I entered the boys' tent, only to see Edmund peacefully asleep on one of the hammocks. I smiled softly, and sighed quietly. I really didn't want to wake him up, but he had to eat something. I walked forward, and sat on the side of his hammock, before gently shaking his shoulder.

"Ed." I said quietly, and he groaned before opening his eyes.

"Anna?" He asked groggily, and I nodded.

"I'm sorry to wake you up, but breakfast is being served, and you need to eat." I said, and his eyes lit up at the mention of breakfast. I smiled a small smile, and ruffled his hair.

"These clothes are for you to change into." I said, standing up and putting them on the chest next to his hammock. He nodded and I turned around to leave.

"Anna!." He called, and I turned around, only to see him sitting up in his hammock.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry." He said quietly, and tears filled his eyes. I looked at him for a second, and then quickly walked up to him and sat down on his hammock once again, wrapping my arms around him. "I never wanted any of you to get hurt." He choked out, and I ran my hands over his hair.

"Ed, it's okay." I assured quietly. "You were tricked by the Witch. You didn't know this would happen."

"She said she'll make me King." He said quietly, and I pulled away, looking at him in confusion.

"What?"

"She told me that she will make me King of Narnia, and that if I bring my siblings to her, she will make Peter my servant. I really didn't want any of you to get hurt, but I was so sick of Peter treating me the way he was, that I agreed. Because I wanted to be more important than him for once." He explained with tears in his eyes. "And then when I hurt you and Lucy, I thought that no one cared about me anymore. I thought that maybe, just maybe, she did." I sighed. It was our fault that he went to the White Witch. I hugged him tightly one more time, before kissing his head.

"Don't worry about it. You were tempted. It wasn't your fault. If anything, it was our fault." I smiled at him, kissed his forehead, and then got up. "I'll leave you to change, and then you can join us for breakfast, alright?" I asked with a smile, and he nodded. I then left the tent.

*15 minutes later* 

Peter, Susan and I have already finished breakfast and were just relaxing. Susan and I were still sitting by the table, side by side. Edmund was sitting on my other side, and Lucy was sitting next to him. Peter was sitting in between Susan and Lucy, but now he was standing, leaning against one of the stones further away from us, drinking his drink. Lucy was finishing her breakfast, whilst Edmund kept eating.

"I'm beginning to worry that you might eat even us." I joked, making everyone chuckle. Except for Peter.

"i'm sure they'll let you take some food on the way back." Peter called, making us all look at him.

"We're going back home?" Susan asked in confusion, and sadness. She has grown to love Narnia. Like all of us.

"You are." Peter replied, making us even more confused. He then walked back to us and sat in between Susan and Lucy. "Mom has told me to take care of you. But that doesn't mean I can't stay and help."

"I will stay too." I said, and before peter could protest, I cut him off. "Mom has told me to take care of you all too. Besides, no offense, but I think I will be more capable of helping than any of you." I said, and my eyes flashed gold. I saw Edmund's eyes widen in shock, and realized that he didn't know about my magic yet.

"Anna's right." Lucy spoke up. "But they need all five of us."

"Lucy it's too dangerous." Peter protested. "You and Annabelle have almost drowned. Edmund was almost killed."

"Which is why we have to stay." Edmund spoke up quietly, making us all look at him. "I've seen what the Witch can do. And I've helped her do it. We can't leave these people behind to suffer the same fate." I looked at Peter, and we both looked at Edmund in pride. Edmund then looked down once again, and Lucy reached out and grasped his hand in hers, whilst I wrapped my arm around him comfortingly. I rubbed his shoulder, and then stood up.

"Well, I guess that't it then." I said, and walked over to where our weapons were.

"Where are you going?" Peter called, and I smirked, grabbing my quiver with bow and arrows in it, before turning around to look at them.

"To get in some practice." I answered, and looked at Susan. "Are you coming?" She smiled, and quickly got up, jogging over to me, and grabbing her quiver as well. Lucy then ran up, and grabbed her dagger. We shared a smile, and then ran off to the practice area.

*5 minutes later*

Susan loaded her bow, and took her stance. She then aimed her arrow at the target, and took a deep breath before letting it fly. We looked at the target, and saw that it has hit the outer part of the circle outside of the middle one. It was pretty good for her first try. I looked at Susan with a smile, only to see her grimace.

"It could have been better." She muttered, and I wrapped an arm around her.

"It could have been worse too." I said with a smile, and then loaded my own bow. I then took my stance, and my aim. I aimed a little above the target, and released a breath, before letting my arrow fly. I looked at the target, only to see that I have hit the very middle of the target. I looked at Susan in shock, only to have her smile at me. We then heard something hit the target, and looked over, only to see Lucy's dagger embedded in the very middle of the target, splitting my arrow in half. We both looked at our younger sister in shock, only to see her smirking at us. I looked at Susan, and then we both gave laughs of disbelief. I turned around once I heard the horses neighing and galloping, only to smile once I saw that it was my brothers. I nudged Susan, and pointed at them. Once she saw them, she smiled as well. They finally were like real brothers. Edmund was riding a saddled, beautiful brown horse, whilst Peter was riding an unsaddled, magnificent, white unicorn.

"Come on, Ed! Sword point up! Like Oreius showed us!" Peter called, once they began having a little sword battle.

"En Garde!" Edmund called, making me smile.

"Now block!"

"Girls!" Mrs. Beaver called, running up to us, making us look at her.

"Yes?" I asked, and she tried to catch her breath.

"They White Witch is coming. She has demanded a meeting with Aslan. She will be here any minute." I shared a look with Susan, before the four of us ran off.


	19. The Compromise

**I hope you all like this chapter!**

*Annabelle's P.O.V.*

"Make way for the Queen of Narnia!" I heard someone exclaim as we ran towards Aslan's camp. We stopped one we saw four cyclops carrying a throne, on which a tall, pale woman sat. The White Witch. "The Empress of The Lone Islands!" The dwarf that was walking ahead of her called. Many Narnians were shouting at the Witch, throwing rude comments, but she ignored them all, and stared at Aslan with an icy glaze. The shouting of the Narnians ceased as the cyclops put the throne down on the ground, making her stand up with her head raised high. She then slowly stepped forward, walking towards Aslan. As she walked, she brought down her hateful stare onto Edmund, who started taking quick, sharp breaths. I reacted on instinct, and immediately wrapped a protective arm around him. My younger brother looked up at me for a second, before looking back at our enemy, who brought her gaze onto Aslan.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan." She said coldly, making everyone start murmuring, and Edmund look down in shame. I rubbed his shoulder in a comforting manner.

"His offense was not against you." Aslan said calmly, making the White Witch glare at him, and send him a challenging look at them same time.

"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?" She asked in a daring tone, and something seemed to snap in Aslan.

"Don't you dare cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch!" He growled, making me jump. "I was there when it was written."

"Oh, so you know, that each traitor's blood belongs to me." She said nonchalantly, making me glare at her. "_He_ belongs to me."

"Go ahead and take him then!" Peter challenged, unsheathing his sword and stepping forward, pushing me and Edmund behind him. Many of the Narnians followed his lead and unsheathed their swords as well, making the Witch turn to look at Peter, and the minotaur, that I'm guessing was the White Witch's general, step forward as well and growl threateningly.

"Do you honestly think that strength is all it takes to take something away from me?" The Witch taunted, making me glare at her. "Little knight." I place my hand on Peter's shoulder, pulling him back and forcing his arm down. "Aslan knows that if the Deep Magic is broken," She said loudly and turned to face all the creatures in the camp. "All of Narnia will overturn, and perish in fire and water. This boy!" She called, pointing at Edmund sharply. "Will give his throat. On the Stone Table." Edmund started trembling, and all of our siblings turn to look at him with worried and fearful looks. I quickly wrapped my arm tighter around him, and leaned down, pressing a kiss to his head. I forced some magic through that kiss, making him calm down slightly. The White Witch smirked at him, before her eyes rested on mine, and I felt them flash gold in anger. Her eyes however, widened at the sight, and she staggered backwards, still staring at me. It was then that I realized why. I showed her my magic. And now she knows I'm the one who is destined to kill her. She regained her composure, and glared at me with the most intense glare I have ever seen. "You!" She growled, and stepped forward quickly, trying to reach me. I heard all the Narninas gasp in fear, as well as my siblings, but Aslan didn't do anything. And I found out why soon enough. On instinct, I raised my arm, with my palm positioned in her direction, and my eyes glowed once again, making her stop abruptly. But her glare only intensified. Suddenly, a bright glow emerged from my palm, making her stagger back once more. I allowed a smirk to grow on my face, and slowly put my hand down.

"Enough." Aslan stepped forward, making all of us look at him. "I will speak with you alone." He said, and started walking towards his tent. The White Witch however, remained where she was.

"She is to come with us." She declared, pointing at me. I looked at her, and then stepped forward with confidence. More confidence than I felt.

"Anna no!" My siblings called in unison, but I kept my gaze on the White Witch.

"So be it."

* * *

*45 minutes later, Susan's P.O.V.*

We all sat on the grass, waiting. Itching with anxiety. The four of us were sitting in a circle. I was playing with two pieces of grass, trying to get my mind off of things that might be going on in Aslan's tent. I still can't believe all of this. A magical land in the back of a wardrobe, where a lion is King and cruel witch is Queen. That 'queen' almost killed my younger brother, and now is trying to get rid of my younger sister! The one that has always been the closest to me. She is close with everyone in our family, but we always had the closest relationship. I cannot loose her...

We all looked up and quickly got up as we saw the White Witch come out of the tent. She held her head high, and radiated with confidence and triumph. She slowly walked down to us, and stared at Edmund with an expression I couldn't read, and then turned around to walk back to her subjects. We all looked over at Annabelle and Aslan, who exited the tent shortly after. I saw the two share a sad look, and everyone was deadly silent, awaiting the verdict of Edmund's fate. I wrapped my arm around Lucy, although I wasn't sure it was for her comfort or mine.

"She has renounced her claim to the Son of Adam's blood!" Aslan said loudly, making us all cheer and hug Edmund. I was in the middle of hugging him, with my arms wrapped around his shoulders, when the White Witch spoke up.

"How do I know your promise will be kept?!" She asked loudly, standing in front of her throne. I saw anger flare up in my sister and the Great Lion, and suddenly he gave a loud terrifying growl, glaring at the Witch. Annabelle's eyes flashed gold at the same time, and she radiated with power as wind started swirling around her. The Witch's eyes widened, and she quickly sat back on her throne, causing the Narnians to laugh and cheer once more. The cyclops then carried the White Witch away, and Annabelle ran down to us, joining us in a hug. We all hugged her tightly individually, and then as a group. She smiled at us all, but I noticed something. Her eyes held sadness and fear.


	20. Confusion

**Merry Christmas, everyone! I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

*Third Person's P.O.V.*

Lucy kept tossing on the sofa she was supposed to sleep on, unable to fall asleep. Susan had trouble falling asleep as well, the image of her younger sister's eyes in her head. Why was she scared, and why was she sad? Those were the questions that kept going through her mind. Lucy noticed Aslan's sad expression, and was wondering what could have caused it. The two sisters suddenly heard something in their tent. It was Annabelle. She got out of her bed, trying no to make a sound, but still gracefully. Susan and Lucy quickly closed their eyes and pretended to be asleep, but peeked from under their eyelashes. Their sister quickly put on her cloak, and then quickly and quietly left their tent. Lucy and Susan then opened their eyes, and sat up, looking at each other questioningly. Where was their sister going? They were also about to get up, but stopped once they saw their sister's shadow outside the tent. Another shadow walked up to her. A shadow of a lion. Aslan.

"Are you ready, dear one?" They heard Aslan's soft, and yet sad voice ask.

"Yes." Annabelle replied with more strength and confidence than she felt. Aslan nodded, and started walking, but Annabelle stopped him. "Aslan?"

"Yes, my child?"

"Before we go... Can I ask you something?" She asked with a small uncertainty, and the Great Lion nodded.

"Of course."

"Why am I like this?" She asked quietly. "I mean, I know why. The genes. The blood filled with magic that is in my veins because of my mother, but there must be another reason. My magic was always different than my mother's. Why?" She asked, desperately wanting to hear the answer. She has waited for 14 years. It was time for her to find out the truth.

"I cannot tell you everything, dear one. You will find it out on your own one day. But what I can tell you is that your powers are destined for something great. Just like you. You are destined for something great, and you will find out what soon enough." He explained calmly, and she nodded, accepting that this was the only answer she was going to receive. "Come." Aslan spoke. "It is time."

Susan and Lucy have been listening to the conversation, and looked at each other, confused. Time for what? They shared a look, and then quickly and quietly got out of their beds. Lucy grabbed her dagger and healing cordial, and put them around her waist, whilst Susan put on her cloak. They both then put on their shoes, and Susan attached her horn by her waist and grabbed her quiver of arrows and bow, whilst Lucy put on her cloak. They then shared a quick glance, and walked out of their tent, seeing the two figures disappearing into the woods. They then quietly jogged after them, and hid behind the trees. Susan quickly slung the quiver over her shoulder, and peeked out from behind a tree.

Annabelle and Aslan stopped in their tracks once they heard two pair of feet running behind them.

"Shouldn't you two be in bed?" Aslan asked in a gentle tone, and the two sisters shared a glance before walking out from behind the trees.

"We couldn't sleep." Lucy explained, walking up to her older sister and the Lion.

"Can we... Can we come with you?" Susan asked carefully, making Aslan and Annabelle turn around to look at them. Annabelle shared a glance with Aslan, and then smiled at her sisters softly.

"Of course." She said, and her sisters immediately ran up to her, hugging her tightly. They didn't know why. They just knew they needed to do that. Bu Annabelle knew why. And she hugged them back tightly. Once they parted, Susan grabbed Annabelle's hand, standing by her side. Lucy did the same from the other side, and put her other hand in Aslan's soft mane.

They have walked for a couple of minutes, and then Aslan stopped, as did Annabelle. She released the grip on her sisters, and turned to face them.

"It's time." She said softly with a sad smile.

"Stay here. From here Annabelle and I must go alone." Aslan said, and Lucy and Susan looked at them confused.

"But why-?"

"Trust us. For this must be done." Aslan interrupted Susan. "Thank you Susan. Thank you, Lucy. And farewell." He said sadly, and walked away. Annabelle looked at them one more time, with tears in her eyes, and then followed the Great Lion. Susan and Lucy however, exchanged looks, and quickly ran to hide behind some of the bushes, being able to see everything. Their eyes widened as they saw their sister and Aslan make their way towards the White Witch and hundreds of her followers.


	21. Deaths

**Happy New Year, everyone! I hope you like this chapter! Please don't forget to review!**

* * *

*Third Person's P.O.V.*

Aslan and Annabelle walked up the stone stairs, with the horrible creatures of the White Witch on both sides of it. Most of them held up flaming torches, and were cackling loudly. The ones that were the closest to the Lion and the Destined Beauty growled and hissed at them, but the two ignored them and walked to the top of the staircase where the White Witch waited for them with their heads held high. Lucy and Susan stayed hidden in the shadows behind some of the bushes on the outside of the woods, and the younger girl looked at the older one for a second with a quiet gasp, before looking back to the scene ahead of her. A harpy suddenly jumped in front of Annabelle and Aslan and started hissing at them daringly. But it was a very cowardly creature as well. One look from Aslan caused it to shrink back and fall on its back, before quickly scrambling up and flying away. Jadis then walked up and stood on top of the Stone Table, holding a stone knife in her hands.

"There they are." She spoke calmly, but you could hear the sound of triumph in her voice. "The Great Lion and the Destined Beauty." She said tauntingly, causing an uproar of laughter to erupt from the crowd. Aslan and Annabelle looked at her with their heads held high and defiance in their eyes. If they were to go down, they were going to go down in a noble way. The general of the White Witch's army, Otmin, walked up to the two and poked Aslan in the side with his sword, but instantly backed up once the Lion growled at him in warning. The minotaur looked back at the Witch, and she jerked her head sharply, causing him to turn back around and hit Aslan in the side, causing him to fall over on the stone floor hardly. Lucy gasped, and Annabelle closed her eyes and jumped slightly, but remained where she was. The Witch then looked at two cyclops and jerked her head towards the girl, making them nod and walk up to Annabelle. They were about to grab her, but she turned towards them sharply and her eyes flashed gold dangerously. The two creatures looked at each other uncertainly, and then at Jadis. Their eyes clearly said that they don't want to be the ones to hold down the powerful sorceress. She was full of magic and they were afraid of her. The White Witch however, jerked her head towards the girl once more with a dangerous glint in her eyes, telling them that they will be killed if they don't obey the orders. They looked at one another again, and then quickly grabbed Annabelle by her arms roughly, and pulled her back from Aslan, giving the other creatures space to circle around him. This time Susan was the one to gasp, and look at the scene that displayed in front of her in disbelief. What was going on? Why were Aslan and Annabelle both letting the White Witch's creatures do this to them?

The White Witch's dwarf, Ginarrbrik, walked up to Aslan and looked down at him.

"Do you want some milk, Kitty?" He taunted, making Annabelle grit her teeth.

"Why are they fighting back?" Lucy asked Susan in disbelief and worry, but Susan only looked back to the scene in front of them, not being able to answer her youngest sister's question.

"Bind them!" Jadis ordered, causing many creatures to walk up to Aslan and bind his paws with rope tightly, not caring if it hurt him. In fact, they were hoping they had. They also put rope around his jaw, so that he was unable to roar or bite. Whilst everyone was around Aslan, Ginarrbrik walked up behind Annabelle, whose arms were held behind her tightly by the two cyclops, and tied the rope tightly around her wrists. She gasped quietly in pain, as the rope cut through her skin. Ginarrbrik then bent down and tied another piece of rope tightly around her ankles, almost making her loose her balance. Otmin then came up to her and stared her down. Annabelle however, stared back at him with confidence and no fear. He then shoved a piece of material into her mouth, and put another piece of rope on it, tying it around her head, gagging her to make sure that she won't chant any spells. "Stop!" The White Witch yelled, causing everyone to stop what they were doing. "Let him first be shaved." She ordered, causing another roar of laughter to ring around. Ginarrbrik then walked up to Aslan happily with a knife in his hands and started cutting Aslan's mane, not caring if he cut the Great Lion's skin in the process. He held up the first piece of fur in his hand, laughing giddily as he did so and threw it in the air. Other creatures came closer and also started cutting of Aslan's mane, making Annabelle close her eyes, not wanting to see that.

Susan looked at Lucy in worry, but the younger girl could only stare at the scene before her with wide eyes.

"Bring them to me." Jadis ordered, and the creatures started pulling the ropes that bound Aslan, dragging him up the steps to the Stone Table. The cyclops that held Annabelle also started pulling her up the steps, but since her feet were tied together tightly, they dragged her up, and then shoved her roughly down on the Stone Table, next to Aslan. The creatures all cheered and laughed, but the Witch help up her hand, cutting them off. There was silence for a couple of seconds, and then the creatures that held the torches started pounding the sticks against the ground, forming a rhythm. Seconds later all the creatures started roaring, howling, and cheering. Those that had hands also started clapping. The White Witch, however, knelt down beside Aslan and Annabelle, and stroked the Destined Beauty's face, making Aslan growl lowly. "You know Aslan... Annabelle..." She trailed off quietly, and then continued with a triumphant but small smirk. "I have to say I am a little disappointed in the two of you... Did you two honestly think that I will let you save that traitor? You have given up your lives, and you will save no one." At this she let a small triumphant laugh escape her lips, before taking on another cold expression. "So much for love, my dear girl." She then stood up, "Tonight!... The Deep Magic!... Will be appeased!... And tomorrow!... We will rule over Narnia!... FOREVER!" She called out to her followers, and then looked down at Aslan. "In this knowledge... And despair..." She said, and then raised her hand with the knife in it high up above her head. "DIE!" She screamed, and lowered herself down along with the knife, plunging it in Alan's heart. Annabelle let a tear escape her eye as she watched that, and Lucy gasped from behind the bushes. Aslan released his last breath, and then closed his eyes. Dead. Lucy then started crying, whilst Susan, whose eyes were already full of tears, pulled her into a hug. " The Great Cat... Is dead!" Jadis yelled, making her followers cheer. The two sisters parted quickly, as they heard the White Witch's voice once again.

"Now, Annabelle. You have seen Aslan die. Tell me, what does it feel like to see the last source of hope die before your own eyes?" She taunted their sister, and pulled out the knife from Aslan's body. The knife was dripping with crimson blood of the Great Lion. She then moved herself to kneel beside Annabelle. "What does it feel like to know that you will die, and that your siblings will as well soon enough? What does it feel like to give your life for your brother, and then die with the knowledge that he will be dead within a day?" Jadis continued taunting, as Annabelle closed her eyes tightly, letting another tear escape her eyes. "How does it feel to know that your greatest power is the one that will kill you?!" The White Witch hissed, before stabbing the Destined Beauty in the heart with the stone knife. Annabelle's eyes widened in pain, before closing completely. At seeing that, the two sisters hidden in the shadows gasped and Susan covered her mouth with her hands, before they both started bawling. Their sister, the one they were closest with, the one they could always depend on, the one they loved more than anyone... Was gone. Lucy quickly threw her arms around Susan's neck, seeking comfort. Her oldest, now older, sister hugged her back tightly. But Lucy realized that this hug wasn't as comforting as Annabelle's were. And Susan realized that the hug with Lucy wasn't as warm as the ones that Annabelle gave her. "The Destined Beauty!... IS DEAD!" The White Witch screamed, raising her arms in triumph. As the creatures cheered loudly, she leaned back slightly and closed her eyes, giving a sigh of relief. Finally. The one person that could stop her was dead. She then looked at Otmin. "General. Gather out troops." She ordered, and he nodded. He then roared loudly, whilst she looked down at Annabelle's body. "We will slaughter them."


	22. Pain of Loss

**I hope you all like this chapter! Don't forget to review!**

**Guest \- I don't know if you'll even bother to read this, but I do want to explain a few things to you because I think you just misinterpreted my story. I'm not claiming that Annabelle is better than Aslan, or Jesus. I'm really not. And of course, HE is the only one who can truly come back from the dead and is truly perfect, but that doesn't mean that he can't grant that to another person who gave up her life for her ****_brother_****. I'm not trying to make her seem better than Aslan, I'm just saying that she has a destiny that connects to her magic, a destiny that Aslan is simply helping her with because she does need his help. Now, the deal they struck with Jadis is simple; she needed Aslan out of the way, and he gave up his life for Edmund's. But she also needed Annabelle out of the way, because it's Annabelle's destiny to kill her. I'm not trying to make my character be better than Aslan, I'm just saying that in this story it's her destiny to kill Jadis; it doesn't make Aslan any less powerful. And I never said that Annabelle is better than Susan or Lucy. When Annabelle died, Susan was simply thinking about how precious Annabelle, her sister, was to her, as would anyone if their sister was dead. And Annabelle's death on the Stone Table is not to add her glory, but to build up something that I have ready for the second movie, and that's not going to be pretty. I don't "have Lucy and Susan thinking that she is better than them", they're just describing how precious their sister was to them. And if it seems like they describing her as better than them... Well, I think it's only natural that, once you see someone you love die, you remember only their good parts. That's all. Now, I know this probably won't change your mind about my story at all, seeing as you hate it so much, but I do hope you read this and at least****_ try_**** to be a little more open-minded.**

* * *

*Susan's P.O.V.*

We waited for a few moments until the White Witch and her followers were gone, still crying but trying not to make a sound. Lucy had her arms wrapped around my neck tightly, and my arms were wrapped around her comfortingly. When we were sure that they were all gone, we stepped out from our hiding place and walked up the stairs to the podium where the Stone Table was. Lucy then ran up the steps of the Stone Table and sat down next to Annabelle's body, looking down at our beautiful sister. If it wasn't for all the blood pouring out of her heart, she could have been misinterpreted for sleeping, not dead. Her skin was still beautifully pale, like the light of the moon. Her hair still had the shine to it, and her lips were still crimson red. More tears trailed down my cheeks as all the memories I had with her flew through my mind. I looked up once I heard Lucy fumbling with something and saw her trying to open her healing cordial. I sniffed a little and sent her a small, sad smile.

"It's too late." My voice broke a little as my youngest, now younger sister looked at me. "She's gone. They're both gone." I sniffed a little and walked to the other side of the Stone Table, walking up the steps and settling down on the other side of my sister's body. Lucy moved a little so that she would be in between Annabelle's and Aslan's bodies. "I'm sure that they knew what they were doing." I said, trying to comfort Lucy as she looked at me with tears in her eyes. She then looked down at Annabelle's body once again and stroked her hair gently, crying quietly. She laid down her head on hers, and started crying more. I just couldn't take it anymore. I started crying heavily and laid down my head on Annabelle's chest, praying to hear a heartbeat. But there was none. One of my arms was wrapped around Lucy, and we both cried because of the loss of our sister. I suddenly heard a ripping sound, like ripping of a material. We both pulled away from Annabelle's body and looked down t where the sound was coming from. My eyes widened when I saw many mice on top of Annabelle's and Aslan's bodies. "Get away. Get away from them!" I moved my hands, trying to get them off of Annabelle's and Aslan's bodies, but still trying not to touch them. I was terrified of mice. That was one of the many traits Annabelle and I shared. We were both deadly terrified of mice and rats. I'm sure that if this was any other situation I would have ran a mile away, but this was my sister, lying dead next to me. There was no way in hell I was going to leave her.

"Wait." Lucy's quiet voice broke me from my thoughts. "Look." I looked down at the mice, and saw them biting through the ropes that bound our sister and the Lion. Once those ropes were off, Lucy slid off the ropes that were used as s muzzle for Aslan, whilst I untied and threw aside the gag that was on Annabelle's mouth. I stroked her cheek gently, and Lucy stroked Aslan's face.

"We should go back." I said, my voice breaking slightly.

"Let's stay with them." Lucy begged in a broken voice, and I sighed sadly.

"We have to let them know." I reasoned. "There's no time." Lucy looked down, and then both of our gazes fell on the trees in the woods.

"The trees."

* * *

*10 minutes later, Aslan's Camp, Third Person's P.O.V.*

Peter walked out of Aslan's tent, and looked at his younger brother and the general of the Great Lion's army. Whilst he checked Aslan's tent, Edmund checked their sisters' tent.

"She's telling the truth." Peter said, referring to the dryad that visited his and Edmund's tent 5 minutes earlier. "He's gone." He said, putting his hands down on the table in front of him.

"So is Annabelle." Edmund said, and a tear slid down his cheek. Peter looked at his brother, and sighed, letting a tear fall down his face as well. Annabelle was gone. They didn't want to believe it, but it was true. Edmund took a shaky breath, trying to control himself, and lowered himself down onto the ground, trying not to sob. Peter looked at him, and then walked over to him, kneeling down next to Edmund and putting his arms around his brother. They both tried to control themselves as tears fell down their cheeks like waterfalls. Even Oreius watched them with sadness and sympathy.

Annabelle has always been there for them. She would always comfort Peter when he was too worried that he couldn't take care of their siblings. She was the only one who got on with Edmund until now. For 12 years she was the only one who understood him and didn't judge him for his actions. She didn't even blame or hate him after he betrayed them for the White Witch, even though she had every right to. She only blamed herself, never him. They loved her more than anyone, she was the best sister anyone could ask for, and now she was gone. Dead.

After a few minutes of cradling each other, the two brothers got up, wiped their cheeks, and tried to compose themselves.

"If they are both gone, then you will have to lead us." Edmund said, his voice breaking only a little bit. Peter looked at him for a second, and then looked down at the map on the table once again, not being able to believe it all. He couldn't lead an entire army! he just couldn't! He couldn't even protect his own sister, how was he supposed to protect thousands of Narnians? Edmund saw the uncertainty in his older brother's eyes, and sighed. "Listen. The soldiers need a leader. They are waiting for your orders."

"I can't do this." Peter protested, looking at him.

"Aslan believed you could." Edmund said, and took a breath. "As do I." Peter looked up upon hearing these words, and looked at his younger brother in disbelief. He thought Edmund hated him, which was probably true until couple of days before, and now he was the one who was comforting him and letting him know that his brother believes in him. "Annabelle did as well. Do it for her." Edmund's voice broke a little, and Peter's eyes glistened slightly. Edmund was right. Annabelle would have wanted him to do it. She was very keen on staying and helping these people, and now that she couldn't, they had to. He looked at his younger brother and sent him a small smile, which he returned.

"The Witch's army is close. What are your orders?" Oreius asked gently, still being able to see how the loss of their sister has taken a toll on the two brothers. Peter looked up at him for a second, before looking down at the map before him. He had a plan, and he prayed it was the right one.

*2 hours later, Stone Table*

Susan's eyes opened to the sound of the birds chirping in the distance, and she realized that she and Lucy have fallen asleep while crying over Annabelle's body. She looked around, noticing that it was already day, and looked down at Lucy who has just woken up as well. The two looked at each other, both with red and puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks. Lucy looked down at their sister's and Aslan's bodies sadly, and Susan followed her gaze, willing herself not to cry.

"We have to go." The older girl said, and jumped off the Stone Table, before walking over to stand next to where Lucy was still sitting.

"I'm cold." She said quietly, and Susan held out her hand for her to take. Lucy took it and walked down the steps of the Stone Table. Susan wrapped her arms around the younger girl for a second, before letting one of her arms drop to her side, leaving the other one around Lucy's shoulders. They walked towards the staircase of the podium, but Lucy stopped and turned around to look at the Great Lion's and the Destined Beauty's bodies. Susan followed her gaze and then quickly turned back around, not wanting the image of it to stay in her head. But it was too late for that. It was already branded in her mind. They then both started walking down the steps of the podium. Suddenly, the wind blew a little harder then usual, and the ground shook violently not a second after, causing the girls to fall down on the steps. There was also a huge noise in the background, as if a catapult hit a stone wall. Susan looked around, trying to understand what just happened, whilst Lucy looked back at the Stone Table, and her eyes widened. "Look!" She exclaimed, causing Susan to turn around. Her eyes widened at the sight as well. They both got up and walked back up the stairs, looking at the Stone Table in shock. It was now broken in half, and the bodies that were on it were gone. Not even the blood remained. "Where's Aslan? And Annabelle?" She asked, and Susan shook her head slightly.

"What have they done to them?" she asked, suspecting some of the White Witch's creatures to be behind this. The two girls looked up once the light of radiant sun illuminated through the place. They heard soft movement in between the two stone walls directly behind the Stone Table on top of another stone staircase, and looked at it curiously. Their eyes widened once more and Lucy gasped as two figures made their way to stand in the middle of the archway, looking as majestic as ever in the light of the beautiful sun. The Great Lion and the Destined Beauty.


	23. Reunited

**I hope you all like this chapter!**

**dream lighting**** \- Thank you!**

**ColorGuardianoftheGalaxy**** \- Thank you so much!**

**Kitty**** \- Thank you for your review. Look, the fact it, I'm not concentrating on real families who might live around the corner from me. I'm concentrating on the****_ Pevensies_****, and everyone knows that those four (or five, as in this story) would do anything for each other, and that's what I'm concentrated on portraying. Besides, maybe 'normal large families' don't act like that on a normal basis, and that's true, but I can guarantee you that if it was a life-and-death situation, those siblings ****_would_**** care about each other more than themselves. And Edmund just needs someone to cling on to. I felt like that while watching the movie, and I felt like that while reading the book, and I wanted to put that in my story.**

* * *

*Third Person's P.O.V.*

"Annabelle!" Susan and Lucy exclaimed happily, before running around the Stone Table from both sides to reach their sister. The Destined Beauty smiled softly and left the Great Lion's side, running down the steps of the archway. As soon as she did so, Susan and Lucy tackled her in the tightest hug ever. Annabelle chuckled softly, and hugged them tighter than ever before. Aslan watched the happy sister reunion, and smiled softly, also walking down the steps of the archway and standing a little further away, not wanting to interrupt. Once the two sisters hugged Annabelle like their lives depended on it, their gazes fell on the Lion. "Aslan!" They then ran over to him, wrapping their arms around his neck from both sides, whilst Annabelle got herself up from the ground where she was tackled by her sisters. Once Susan and Lucy pulled away from Aslan, Lucy put her hand in his mane, whilst Susan walked over to Annabelle and hugged her one more time, allowing a tear to escape her eye. Once they pulled away, Susan looked at Annabelle and Aslan with a confused expression.

"But we saw the knife! The Witch!"

"If the Witch knew the true meaning of the word 'sacrifice', perhaps she would have read the spell a little differently." Annabelle said, walking over to Aslan's other side, reciting what he said to her the night before. They then slowly walked around the Stone Table, looking at the engravings on it, as Aslan explained in further detail.

"When a n innocent victim gives their life in a traitor's place, the Stone Table will break. And even death itself will have to reverse its verdict."

"They think that you two are dead. And the battle has probably already started." Susan said worriedly.

"We have to help them!" Lucy declared determinedly, pulling out her dagger out of her scabbard.

"We will, Dear One." Aslan assured, putting his paw on her hand, forcing the dagger down. "And not alone." He then walked a little closer to the three sisters and lied down. "Get on my back." He ordered, and the three looked at each other amazed before obeying. Lucy got on first, Annabelle behind her, and Susan behind her. "It's a long way and we're running out of time. Perhaps it would be better if you covered your ears." He said, and the girls quickly obeyed, covering their ears the best they could, whilst Aslan stood up with them on his back. But they could still hear the loud roar that gave everyone hope.

* * *

*5 minutes later, Annabelle's P.O.V.*

We raced through many amazing, green fields, as the three of us looked around in awe. We have never seen this part of Narnia before.

"Where are we going?" Susan asked, still looking around in amazement.

"Hold on tight!" Aslan ordered gently, not giving her an answer. But we didn't need one. We saw the White Witch's castle in the distance.

*10 minutes later, White Witch's Castle*

Lucy and I ran through the courtyard of the White Witch's castle, where many figures of Narnians changed into stone stood. But I was looking for a one in particular. Susan ran behind us, and Aslan walked calmly behind her. We stopped to look at a statue of a faun that was changed into stone whilst he was falling down. Susan and I shared a sad look, whilst Lucy slowly walked over to another statue. I followed her and her gaze, and froze in my tracks, causing Susan to look at me worriedly. It was the statue of Mr. Tumnus. He was frozen in time as a stone, looking like he was in pain and his arms were stretched out in front of him as if he was trying to shield himself from something. Or someone.

I took a deep breath and then walked over to stand next to Lucy, wrapping my arm around her tightly. I heard her starting to take shaky breaths, making me lean down and press a kiss to her forehead. I then wrapped my other arm around her as well, kissing her head, whispering soothing words in her ear, whilst she sobbed into my chest. I took a shaky breath, trying to control myself for her sake as tears trailed down my cheeks. My eyes fell on Aslan as he walked to stand by us and looked at the statue of Mr. Tumnus. He then took a step closer and breathed upon the statue. I looked at him confused, and then shared a small confused glance with Susan whilst Lucy looked at the statue of our dear friend hopefully. I looked at the statue as well, and my eyes widened as I saw the grey color of stone turning into pale color of skin. The grey stone scarf turned into a red material. I heard a whimper of pain, and looked at the statue in amazement. It wasn't a statue anymore. It was now Mr. Tumnus. Alive. He gasped for breath, tried to keep his eyes open. Unfortunately, it was obvious that he was beaten up pretty badly. He had a few bruises all over his body, and his eye was slightly swollen. He took another breath, but was unable to keep standing up, and fell forward. I quickly ran over and caught him just before he hit the ground, and held him by his arms. He slowly raised his head to look at me, and laughed in disbelief and joy. I smiled and hugged him tightly, and he hugged back just as tight. Lucy then quickly ran over to us, and hugged him around his waist. He chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around her as well. Once they pulled away, my younger sister looked at our older one with a huge smile.

"Susan. This is Mr. Tumnus." She introduced, but Susan already ran forward and enveloped Mr. Tumnus in a hug.

"It's lovely to meet you."

"Come." We looked over at Aslan upon hearing his voice, and saw him walking out of the inside of the castle, with many other Narnians following behind. "We have to search the castle. Peter will surely need these troops."

*15 minutes later*

Aslan roared a mighty roar, and I ran forward to stand next to him on top of the huge stone, with my bow loaded. I stood next to the Great Lion, and looked down at the battle beneath us. I looked around, looking for Peter, and saw him standing next to the White Witch, who was looking at me and Aslan in disbelief, and very obvious worry. My eyes then fell on Peter once more, and saw him looking at me in relief and joy. I smiled at him, and looked down on the hill beneath us, where Susan led the rest of the troops with her bow loaded as well. Mr. Tumnus and Lucy were right by her side. I looked at Peter again, only to see the White Witch attacking him. Thankfully his reflex was fast and he blocked her attack. I looked at Aslan, and he nodded for me to get on his back one more time. I quickly did so, and put my arrow and bow back into the quiver. I had a feeling I won't needed in the battle against her. I gripped Aslan's mane with my hands tightly as he jumped 40 feet down from the stone we were standing on, and ran forward, leading the troops we saved from the White Witch's castle.

My eyes widened when I saw my older brother lying on the ground with his arm pinned to the ground by a sword, and his shield out of reach. Jadis was standing above him, ready to strike him with her other sword. Aslan then slowed down, enough for me to flip off his back and pull out the sword that was pinning Peter down, holding it in my hand, and standing in front of him protectively. The Witch's eyes widened, and she looked at me in disbelief once more, which gave me enough time to kick the sword out of her hand, leaving me with two swords, and her with none. I then used one of them to slice her leg, causing her to scream in pain and fall down. I then spun around and sliced her arm, causing her to scream in pain once again. I then stared deeply into her eyes.

"You won't do it." She hissed. "You don't have what it takes within you!"

"It's over, Witch." I hissed, and stabbed both swords into her heart. Just like she did to me the day before. Her eyes stared at me for another few seconds, and then closed. Forever. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes for a second, before turning around, only to see Aslan and Peter looking at me.

"It is finished." Aslan stated, and smiled gently at me. I smiled back, and then looked at Peter, who was staring at me with tears in his eyes. I smiled softly and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. This seemed to snap him out of his shock, and he quickly wrapped his arms around me tightly, happy to be holding his little sister again.

"Pete!" We heard Lucy's voice, causing us to pull apart.

"Anna!" Susan's voice quickly followed, and we looked over, only to see them running over to us. Once they reached us, Lucy immediately wrapped her arms around mine and Peter's waists tightly, causing us to hug her back. Once she let go, Susan came over and hugged me tightly. She then looked around, as did I. There was one person missing.

"Where is Edmund?" I asked, and Peter looked over to where I saw Edmund lying on the ground about 100 meter away from us. I looked at my older brother and sister with wide us, and then the four of us all ran over to Edmund. I quickly took out and loaded my bow, following my instincts.

Once we were about 30 meters away from Edmund, I stopped abruptly, causing everyone to do so as well. Ginarrbrik was walking over to Edmund, with his ax positioned well enough to kill Edmund within a second.

"Edmund!" I yelled, and raised my bow, releasing the arrow, which hit Ginnarbrik straight in the chest. He fell down with a yell of pain, and the four of us ran over to Edmund. He was holding his wound, and whimpering in pain, gasping for breath. I got down on my knees, and pulled his head onto my lap, whilst Susan, Peter, and Lucy crowded around us, sitting on the grass and looking at our brother worriedly. I then quickly took off Edmund's helmet and threw it aside, stroking his hair, whilst Lucy quickly opened her healing cordial. She looked at me for a second, and then let a drop of the cordial fall into Edmund's lips. he then looked down at him worriedly, whilst Susan and Peter looked at him in tears. We all looked at Edmund, when suddenly his eyes closed completely and his breathing stopped. We all let our tears trail down our cheeks, and I stroked my younger brother's face gently, begging him silently to wake up. I couldn't loose him.

Our eyes widened and hope rose in them as Edmund suddenly started gasping for breath and coughing again, before opening his eyes. I looked over at Susan with a smile, and we both gave huge sighs of relief, whilst Lucy laughed happily. I looked at Peter, only to see him trying to control his sobs, whilst he pulled Edmund into a tight hug. I looked at Susan and Lucy, and the three of us shared a laugh of joy. The boys finally pulled away, and Peter held Edmund at arm's length.

"Why can't you ever do as you're told?!" Peter exclaimed, and Edmund just smiled sheepishly.

"Because he is Edmund. And Edmund never does what he is told." I answered, and they all laughed. Except for Edmund, who looked at me in disbelief.

"You're alive?" He asked, and I smiled, nodding. He smiled hugely and then tackled me into a hug, making me laugh softly, but pull him to me tightly nonetheless. I managed to sit up, though still held him to my chest. I felt someone's arms wrap around my neck, which I immediately recognized as Susan's. Lucy and Peter quickly joined in, and we all held onto each other tightly, glad that the other one was alive. We pulled away once we heard someone walking over to us. It was Aslan. He sent us a small smile, and then breathed upon a satyr that was changed into stone. I looked at Lucy, and she smiled at me, grabbing her healing cordial, before running over to the nearest injured Narnian. I smiled, and then also got up, walking over to the nearest statue.

"Redi ad vitam, quoniam digni." I chanted, and the statue started to slowly change back into a Narnian. I smiled. Everything turned out alright after all. I then went over to another statue, and did my job, as did Aslan and Lucy. It took us some time, but eventually we got many of the Narnians that we lost back. But unfortunately, there were some that we were unable to help.


	24. The Coronation

**I hope you all like this chapter!**

* * *

*Annabelle's P.O.V.*

"Anna!" I heard Susan call, and I sighed. "Are you ready?!"

"Yeah!" I called back, and walked out of the chambers that I was getting ready in. Outside, I saw Aslan with my siblings, all waiting for me with their backs facing me.

"Finally!" Edmund exclaimed, and I laughed when they all turned around to look at me. "What took..." He trailed off as their eyes fell on me.

"What?" I asked nervously, looking down at my gown. It was made out of beautiful golden material, the hem at least a meter long, with marvelous Narnian flowers threaded into the material especially for this occasion. The sleeves were the same as the rest of the dress down to my elbows, but from there they were formed out of a beautiful golden transparent material, which hung loosely almost all the way down to the floor, and my light golden cloak was even longer. My hair was pulled back in an elegant low bun, styled perfectly to keep my hair up but far down enough for the crown to fit on my head.

"You look so beautiful!" Lucy exclaimed, running over to me and hugging me around the waist. I chuckled and hugged her back.

"You look absolutely adorable." I said with a smile, looking at her. She really did look adorable with her short hair that has been curled, pale blue satin dress, and a red cloak. Once Lucy let go of me, Susan walked over to me and hugged me tightly. I smiled and hugged back. "You look beautiful, Su. This dress is absolutely gorgeous!" I exclaimed after we pulled away. her dress was indeed beautiful. It was silver with thin gold designs and golden buttons that traveled down her chest. The sleeves were a beautiful sea color, and her cloak was a dark green color. Susan smiled at me, and then my eyes fell on our brothers, who both looked very handsome. I smiled at them and they both smiled back, whilst Peter walked over to me and hugged me tightly. I smiled and hugged him back just as tight. Once we pulled away, Edmund and I hugged whilst Peter hugged Susan and Lucy.

After we finished hugging, Aslan told us to line up on either sides of him. On his right side was Peter, Susan, and then Lucy. On his left side I was first, and then Edmund. Once we were in our positions, we walked out into the Great Hall. Some of the centaurs blew the horns as we walked down the path that they have created with their swords from both sides. They were holding their swords out so that they would create a long archway, and once we stepped close enough, they would pull the swords back so that they would be in vertical positions. Once we reached the stairs, we stopped and Aslan waited patiently as the five of us stared at our thrones with big smiles on our faces. But also with pride in our eyes. We have gone a long way, but it was worth it. We then walked up the stairs and towards our thrones. They were in the same order as we were lined up. That means that Edmund's was to the furthest left, then mine, then Peter's was right in the middle, then Susan's, and Lucy's was to the furthest right. Once we reached our thrones, we stopped in front of them and turned around to face the crowd. Aslan also turned around to face them.

"To the Glistening Easter Sea, I give you Queen Lucy, the Valiant." Aslan spoke, causing all of us to look at Lucy, whose face lit up in a smile. I could tell that she was very surprised with the title she was given, but was very happy with it. Our eyes then turned to the front, where Mr. and Mrs. Beaver walked towards us, holding dark green pillows with our crowns on it. Behind them Mr. Tumnus followed, this time wearing a green scarf instead of a red one. The Beavers stood to our left, and Mr. Tumnus walked over to them, grabbing a silver crown from the pillow Mrs. Beaver was holding, and then walking over to Lucy. She curtsied to him, and he gently placed the crown on her head. Lucy then looked up at him and rose from her curtsy, smiling. He smiled back and bowed his head slightly, walking over to Mr. Beaver, and grabbing a silver crown from the pillow he was holding."To the Great Western Wood, I give you King Edmund, the Just." We all looked at Edmund, who knelt down on one knee. Mr. Tumnus then walked over to him and placed the crown on his head. Edmund then stood up and looked over at me with a huge smile, making me smile back. Mr. Tumnus then walked over to Mrs. Beaver, and grabbed a golden crown from the pillow."And to the Radiant Southern Sun, I give you Queen Susan, the Gentle." I smiled but my brows furrowed in confusion, as did everyone else's, whilst Susan curtsied to Mr. Tumnus as he placed the crown on her head. Shouldn't I have been crowned before Susan? She is the older one. Mr. Tumnus then walked over to Mrs. Beaver once again, grabbing the last crown off the pillow.

"To the Stunning Meadows of Narnia, I give you High Queen Annabelle, the Majestic." My eyes widened slightly but a smile broke out on my face nonetheless, as Mr. Tumnus walked over to me. I curtsied to him, and he placed the beautiful crown on my head gently. It was golden, and styled so that it looked as if it were actually made out of golden flowery vines all coming together to hold a beautiful sunset-colored jewel in the middle. I rose from my curtsy and smiled at my dear friend and he smiled at me proudly as he bowed to me. He then walked over to Mr. Beaver, grabbing the last, golden crown from the pillow, and walking over to Peter, who knelt down on one knee. "And to the Clear Northern Sky, I give you High King Peter, the Magnificent." Aslan announced, and I smiled at my older brother as he rose to his feet proudly.

The five of us then took a step or two backwards and sat on our thrones, which were unexpectedly comfortable, even though they were made out of marble. But then again, each of them also had a soft pillow, so that we would sit on the pillows instead of the marble. Aslan then turned around to face us, and looked at us in pride.

"Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen." He spoke, making us smile. "May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from heavens." He smiled at us and then turned around to face the crowd once again. Then, they all started to cry out together.

"Long live King Peter!"

"Long live King Edmund!"

"Long live Queen Annabelle!"

"Long live Queen Susan!"

"Long live Queen Lucy!"

My siblings and I shared a smile as they all started to cheer and clap, and turned to look at the people of Narnia. Our people.


	25. Going Back

**The last chapter of 'This Magical World' AKA 'The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe'. I hope you like it!**

* * *

*Annabelle's P.O.V.*

I laughed along with Susan as we twirled around the Grand Hall to the music played by many Narnians.

"This is so much fun!" Susan exclaimed over the music, and I nodded happily, still dancing.

"I know!" We kept dancing for a moment longer, but stopped once we saw Edmund and Peter standing off to the side, talking and laughing. We shared a glance, and then grinned, jogging over to them. "Come on, boys!" I called, grabbing Peter's hand, whilst Susan grabbed Edmund's. They tried to protest, but we just waved them off and pulled them in the middle of all the other Narnians dancing. Eventually they just gave up and started dancing along, laughing and smiling. Lucy quickly ran over to us, and started dancing with us. I smiled at the sight of my family having fun, and walked away for a second to get something to drink.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Dear One?" I jumped slightly and turned around, looking at Aslan.

"Yes. Very much." I smiled, and we both looked over at my siblings as we heard a squeal. I laughed as I saw Edmund picking up Lucy, spinning her around, whilst Peter did the same to Susan. Aslan and I both watched them with happy smiles, and then I turned to him. "Why did I become the High Queen" I asked, confused. "Shouldn't it be Susan? She is the older one"

"No. The place is yours. For reasons that you will soon discover." He said gently, and I nodded, accepting this as the only answer I was going to get.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" I asked sadly.

"Yes." He nodded, but I could see a glint of sadness in his eyes. "I believe that Narnia is in good hands, therefor there is no need for me to stay much longer." He replied, and I nodded sadly. I then wrapped my arms around his neck tightly, nuzzling my face into his mane.

"Will I ever see you again?" I asked after pulling away.

"Of course you will, My Dear." He replied gently, and I smiled, wrapping my arms around him once more. After we pulled away he gave me a small smile, and then walked out of the Hall, and out of Narnia. I didn't even notice I had tears in my eyes until I heard a voice behind me.

"Don't cry." It was Mr. Tumnus. I smiled sadly and turned around to look at him. "He'll be back." He assured, putting his arm around me.

"I know." I replied. "But that doesn't stop me from being a little sad. " He smiled and tightened his arm around my shoulders, before taking out something from underneath his scarf.

"Here." He said, offering me a handkerchief. A handkerchief with my initials. "You need it more than I do." He said with a smile, making me laugh a little, before wiping the tears from under my eyes with the handkerchief.

* * *

*15 years later, Third Person's P.O.V.*

The five Kings and Queens ruled over Narnia fairly, and the land prospered underneath their rule. Their time of reign has come to be known as the Golden Age. They have changed much in those years. Lucy's, Susan's, and Annabelle's hair have grown longer,a s did Edmund's and Peter's. Peter even grew a beard. The three girls were very beautiful, and the two boys were very handsome. Every Narnian had the utmost respect for them, but especially for High Queen Annabelle. Her powers have grown, and her locket glowed when she turned 18 years old. She has come to be known as the most powerful sorceress to ever live. She helped her people as much as she could, and the sun would rise over the land along with her smile and laugh. Her bond with the other Kings and Queens has grown much stronger as well. She and High King Peter led many successful battles together, and spent much time together because of their duties as the High King and High Queen. She and Queen Susan have grown closer than ever before, going to the market together and decorating the Grand Hall for balls with the help of some other Narnians. King Edmund loved her more and more with every day, being able to speak his mind around her. She never judged him for doing anything. Quite the opposite. She would always find a way to help him out. They had a very close brother-sister bond, that would most probably never be broken. And even after doing all of this, she still had time to help those in need after battles along with Queen Lucy.

Even though she was often very busy, not having much time for herself, she would always find time to enjoy herself. She had many duties, being the High Queen, and when those ended, she would practice her magic. But, she would always find at least one day in a week to spend with her siblings, and have fun. Today, was one of those days. A year after the Archenland Conflict, (during which Queen Susan, King Edmund, and High Queen Annabelle have traveled to Tashbaan, where High Queen Annabelle was courted by Prince Rabadash. He, like most men, was enchanted with her beauty, and decided to have her as his wife. The High Queen however, rejected him, and the three monarchs escaped from Calormen during the night in fear that Annabelle will be forced to wed him) the Pevensies were told about the White Stag by Mr. Tumnus. The mystical deer was told to grant any wish to the person who caught it. So, now the five Kings and Queens chased after him. They all had smiles plastered on their faces, and enjoyed riding through the colorful forest. High King Peter was in the lead, followed by King Edmund, High Queen Annabelle, Queen Susan, and Queen Lucy.

"Su!" High Queen Annabelle called, and pointed to the path next to them, before racing down it, getting in front of King Edmund quickly. Queen Susan quickly followed, as did Queen Lucy, and the three girls laughed as they beat King Edmund. He however, soon stopped and looked down at his horse, Phillip, in concern, wondering why he slowed down.

The four others continued racing, until Annabelle's voice cut in.

"Where's Edmund?!" She called, and the four stopped, looking around for their brother. Annabelle and Susan shared a look, and sighed, before turning their horses around and going back. Peter and Lucy looked at each other, and then followed their sisters.

"Come on, Ed!" Annabelle urged, sprinting into the clearing where her younger brother stopped, with Susan close behind.

"I'm just catching my breath." Edmund replied, making Susan sigh.

"Well that's all we'll catch at this rate." Annabelle teased, making Edmund roll his eyes and Susan giggle quietly.

"What did he say again, girls?" Lucy asked, sprinting into the clearing on her horse, with Peter following.

"'You girls wait at the castle'..." Susan mimicked, and then looked at Annabelle, who smirked.

"'I'll catch the Stag myself.'" She finished, and the three of them laughed, whilst Edmund gave them a look. Even Peter had a good chuckle, before stopping once he lied his eyes on something. Edmund's quickly followed.

"What is that?" He asked no one in particular, dismounting his horse. Susan quickly followed, but Lucy and Annabelle stayed on their horses, their eyes glued to the lantern in the middle of the forest. The boys noticed that, and Peter walked up to Annabelle, whilst Edmund walked up to Lucy. They both then stretched out their arms, and the girls snapped out of their daze, putting their arms on the boys' shoulders. The Kings then gently grabbed the girls' waists, and helped them down, before walking over to stand by Susan, and looking up at the lantern. Many green vines made their way up the lantern, covering almost all of it with greenery. There was still a fire inside of it. Each and every one of the five was sure they have seen this before, but they couldn't remember where. "It seems familiar." Peter remarked, still staring at the lantern.

"I saw this before." Susan said quietly, and Lucy nodded.

"Maybe in a dream." She said, but Annabelle looked down for a second as realization hit her from every side of her body.

"Spare Oom." She breathed out, and then ran off to the left, wanting to see if she was right. Lucy suddenly realized the same thing, and ran after her sister.

"Annabelle!" Peter called, looking at her weirdly. Susan just sighed quietly and ran after her sisters. The boys shared a look, before running after the Queens. "Wait!"

"Come on!" Annabelle called, grabbing Edmund's hand, whilst Lucy grabbed Peter, pulling them behind. They made their way through many branches, being careful not to get their clothes stuck on anything.

"These aren't branches." Peter said, pushing some fur coats out of his face.

"Their coats." Susan remarked quietly, looking very confused.

"Ow! You're on my toe!" Edmund hissed, which started everyone off. Somehow Peter got in the front, then Lucy, then Edmund, then Susan, and Annabelle ended up in the very end of the group. They kept pushing through the fur coats, not noticing their voices changing and the grass turning into wooden floor. After a minute of constantly pushing and yelping, pushed onto a wall, which turned out to be doors. It opened under the force, sending him flying onto a wooden floor hard. Lucy and Edmund also fell hard, and Susan and Annabelle fell onto their knees painfully. They all groaned in a little pain, before looking around in bewilderment. They weren't in Narnia anymore. They were now on the floor in the Spare Room in Professor Kirke's house. The doors they fell through were the doors of the wardrobe. Susan and Annabelle looked at each other with wide eyes. Annabelle looked at her hair, and noticed that it was back the way it was 15 years before. Peter sat up, and looked around, not believing his eyes. Suddenly the door opened, and they all looked up sharply as Professor Kirke walked into the room. He looked at them, surprised to see them here.

"Ah. Here you are." He remarked, and then looked at the wardrobe before looking back at the five siblings, his eyes sparkling a little. "What were you doing in the wardrobe?" He asked with a little smile, causing Peter and Annabelle to look at each other with small smiles.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you, Sir." Peter said with a small smile, looking up at the Professor. The older raised his eyebrows, and threw something at Annabelle. She caught it in her hand with ease, after being involved in so many battles, and her eyes widened. It was the cricket ball that Edmund hit with the bat through the window 15 years ago, or maybe only 5 minutes ago. She stared at the ball for a second, and then looked up at the Professor with a smile, making him smirk.

"Try me."

* * *

*Late at Night, Annabelle's P.O.V.*

My eyes opened as I heard someone opening the door to my room. My instincts went on high alarm immediately, but relaxed once I saw my younger sister in the doorway.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" I asked gently, and she walked up to me.

"I checked if I could go back to Narnia." She said sadly, and I smiled gently.

"It wasn't there, was it?" I asked, and she shook her head sadly. "Come here." I said, and moved aside so that she could crawl into my bed. Once she made herself comfortable, I pulled the quilt over her, and put my arms around her.

"Do you think we'll ever go back? I asked the Professor and he said we most likely will."

"I'm sure we'll go back." I assured. "Narnia will need us soon."

* * *

**Well, that's it! My interpretation of 'The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe' is over. Next up is 'Prince Caspian', which I'm super excited for because it's my favorite out of the three movies. **

**Thank you all so much for your support! I would especially like to thank ColorGuardianoftheGalaxy and meangirl8 for your support and amazing reviews, thank you so much! I love writing this story! Now, there will be a sequel, but I'm not going to write a second book for it because it's not really convenient for me and I learned that it's not convenient for the readers either, so I'm just gonna post the chapters for 'Prince Caspian' in here. Also, I will change the title of the story so that it fits the events in the sequel.**

**Well, it's been an amazing ride for this book. I hope you're all gonna stick around for the next! Also, please tell me what you thought of this book as a whole, meaning my _entire_ interpretation of 'The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe'! I'd love to hear your thoughts! But please, if you have any negative comments, please be polite when leaving them! Thank you! **


	26. We're Back

**Alright, well... here is the first chapter for 'Prince Caspian'! I hope you all like it!**

* * *

*Third Person's P.O.V., Narnia*

The Red Dwarf ran forward to the Telmarine with his sword out, but stopped once he lied his eyes on something. The Prince's gift from his Professor. The cloth that it was wrapped in fell off, revealing a beautiful locket. The Dwarf immediately recognized it. It was High Queen Annabelle's locket. He looked at it in disbelief, and then back at the Telmarine with wide eyes. The Prince looked at the locket as well, and looked in between the Dwarf and the beautiful piece of jewelry. The Black Dwarf that was still next to the door in the tree looked at the Red Dwarf in confusion, wondering why he didn't finish the Telamrine off yet. They all looked up as they heard shouts of many Telmarine soldiers, and neighing of many horses. The Red Dwarf looked back at the Black Dwarf.

"Take care of him!" He ordered urgently before running off to fight the soldiers. The Telmarine that was still on the ground looked at the Black Dwarf when he started to walk towards him with his sword out, when his eyes fell on the locket. Before the Black Dwarf could stop him, he grabbed the locket in his hands.

"No!" The Black Dwarf yelled, but it was too late. The Prince opened the locket, causing a bright, white light to illuminate from the inside, blinding everyone within a mile. Once the light dimmed a little, the Black Dwarf quickly reacted and ran up to the Prince, hitting him hard on the head with the hilt of his sword.

* * *

*Annabelle's P.O.V., England*

Susan and I were standing at the newspaper stand near the train station. I was holding an open newspaper, and she was reading over my shoulder. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a boy around Susan's age with glasses and dark hair place his case beside mine, but I didn't pay him any attention.

"You go to St. Finbar's?" I heard his voice, causing me and my sister to look up, only to see him staring at me shyly. I glanced over at Susan, only to see her smirking, before looking back to the boy.

"That's right." I replied, trying to be polite, whilst in my mind I was praying 'go away, go away, go away!'.

"I go to Hendon House." He continued, and I glanced up at him, smiling a little, trying to keep my cool and be polite. "You know, on the other side of the road." I groaned internally. That means I will see him a lot more often. "I've seen you before." He continued, making me look up and give him a strained smile, whilst Susan tried desperately not to laugh beside me. "And usually you're alone. Or with her." He pointed to Susan briefly before going back to staring at me, making her turn around so that she won't laugh out loud whilst looking at him.

"Yes, well..." I paused, trying to find the right words without offending anyone. "I prefer to be left alone." I finished, turning around so that I would be leaning on the newspaper stand. I was sure that the boy got the hint by now, so I turned to Susan and pointed to an interesting article in the newspaper.

"Me too." Oh Aslan, help me. The boy didn't walk away. He didn't even get the hint. I rolled my eyes slightly, honestly tired of him. Susan however, was having the time of her life. She wiggled her eyebrows at me, making me discreetly shove her. "What's your name?" I sighed quietly, and looked up at him.

"Phyllis." I lied, and I heard Susan cover her mouth with her hands, trying to stop herself from laughing.

"Annabelle! Susan!" I heard Lucy call, making me turn around to look at her, before glancing back at the boy nervously. Even if he doesn't know my real name, he definitely knows that it's not Phyllis. I turned back to Lucy, who was panting as if she ran all the way here."You two better come quickly." She urged, making me and Susan share a worried look. Peter. I glanced at the boy one more time, before putting the newspaper back on the stand. We then both grabbed our cases and ran after Lucy, who was leading the way. We quickly ran across the street, and entered the Underground train station. Once we got there, we could hear many shouts: "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Susan and I shared a look, before running further in. We ran up the stairs to the certain station where the noise was coming from, before trying to push through many students of different schools, trying to get down the stairs. Eventually we stopped in the middle, where we saw two older boys holding another younger boy tightly. The boy that was held by them, unlike the m had blonde hair. He then looked up at us, and Susan and I both looked at him in disappointment. Peter.

One of the boys then held him tightly and the other pushed them both roughly against the wall before kicking Peter in the stomach. Peter then got a hold on the boy that was holding him and flipped him onto the ground, but the other boy quickly ran back to him and held his head against the wall. Suddenly someone gave me a hard shove, causing me to bump into Susan. We then looked up, wanting to see who did it, and our eyes widened. It was Edmund.

"Edmund!" Lucy and I both cried out once we saw him running down the stairs towards the fight. The boy that Peter flipped onto the ground got up and was walking towards Peter, but Edmund jumped on him and tackled him onto the ground.

"FACE! KICK HIM IN THE FACE!" One of the boys in the crowd yelled, making me glare at him. Both of the boys were now attacking Peter, but Edmund quickly pulled one of them away and onto the ground. He got up however, and ran over to Peter, pushing him onto the ground with the help of the other boy, and kicked him in the stomach, making Peter groan and me cringe. If this won't stop soon I will sure as hell intervene. Thankfully two officers noticed what was happening and one of the blew their whistle, whilst they both ran over to stop the fight. Every student's eyes widened, and everyone started shoving each other, trying to get out from the officers' sight. Lucy ran away as well, but Susan and I walked a little slower, looking back at Peter and giving him looks full of disappointment. The officers started pulling the boys off of Peter, and one of them also pulled Edmund away, whilst the other one grabbed Peter by his arm and pulled him up. Peter however, tried to get to the boy that kicked him in the stomach, but the officer stopped him by holding his arm tighter.

"Act your age!" He growled, before pushing him away roughly. I gave Peter one last look before walking away with my sisters.

*10 minutes later*

Susan, Lucy, Peter, and I were all sitting on a bench near the stop where the train we are supposed to get on was supposed to arrive. Peter was already fixed up after the fight, although I was still wiping his face with my handkerchief gently, being careful not to hurt him where his face was slightly swollen. Edmund then came over, with a bruise on his cheek and a little bit blood on his eyebrow. He placed his case by the bench, and sat next to me.

"You're welcome." He said to Peter sarcastically, making him glare at him.

"I had it sorted." He said, before standing up and walking a little away from the bench and towards the rails. I sighed silently and turned to Edmund, turning the handkerchief to the other side, and placing my hand under his chin, forcing him to look at me. Once he did, I gently started wiping the blood off of his brow. He was much easier to deal with than Peter, because he didn't wriggle as much.

"What was it this time?" I asked Peter, though not looking at him. I concentrated on wiping Edmund's face, who sent me a small smile in thanks. Peter sighed, and stopped walking away. He instead turned around to look at me.

"He bumped me." He simply said.

"So you hit him?!" Lucy exclaimed in disbelief.

"No." Peter replied, bringing his gaze onto her. "He first pushed me, and then told me to apologize. That's when I hit him."

"Really?" Susan asked sarcastically rolling her eyes, causing me to give her a look. She sighed and asked in a gentler tone. "Is it really that hard to just walk away?"

"I shouldn't have to." Peter snapped, making me send him a look. He sighed and then said in a softer tone. "I mean... Don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?" Edmund gave a sour laugh once I finished wiping his face.

"We are kids!" He exclaimed to Peter, who sighed.

"But we weren't always." He said softly, showing us how much he really missed Narnia and how miserable he really felt. "It's been a year." He said, walking over to us and sitting down on the bench in between me and Lucy. "How much longer do we have to wait?" He asked in a miserable tone, making me sigh quietly. I then put away my handkerchief and put my hand on his, squeezing it gently in comfort. He acknowledged it with a small smile.

"I think it's time to accept that we live here." Susan said, making all of us sigh. "There's no use in pretending any different." I gave her a pleading look, begging her silently to stop seeing as we were miserable enough as it is. She sighed and sent me an apologetic look. I shook my head slightly telling her that it was fine, when suddenly my eyes landed on something behind her. Or actually someone.

"Oh no." I muttered, making my siblings look at me in confusion, but my eyes were glued on the boy who was trying to get my attention at the newspaper stand. Susan followed my gaze and smirked at me, whilst everyone else looked at me in worry. I then quickly looked at Edmund, as he was the only one sitting on my right, so when I turned to look at him the boy wouldn't be able to see my face. "Pretend that you're talking to me." I said urgently, making my younger brother give me a weird look.

"Why?" He asked confused, and I sighed, not really wanting to explain the reason to him.

"Ow!" Lucy yelped, shooting up from the bench and onto her feet. We all looked at her in concern.

"Lu?" I asked, and she looked at me, pointing to her seat.

"Something pinched me!" She exclaimed.

"Hey, stop pulling!" Peter yelled at me, causing me to give him a confused look.

"I'm not touching you!" I exclaimed.

"Listen, can you all just-?!"

"Ow!" I cut Susan off, jumping to my feet. I felt a pinching sensation on my back.

"What is that?!" Susan exclaimed, jumping to her feet along with Edmund, just as the train we were supposed to get on arrived. But it didn't stop. Suddenly I felt something weird inside of me. Something I haven't felt in a year. Magic.

"It feels like magic!" Lucy exclaimed in an excited tone, causing everyone to look at me.

"I'm not doing anything!" I exclaimed, but there was a smile on my face. If I wasn't doing it, then only Aslan could. "Quick, everyone hold hands!" I ordered over the noise of the train, grabbing Peter and Edmund's hands. The train was passing us in an incredible speed, causing our clothes and hair to fly backwards in a mess. Lucy's hat fell of of her head, and we all squinted our eyes because of the dirt getting in our eyes. Papers started flying all around us, and the posters on the walls started to fall apart. Bricks started to fall out of the walls, and the ceiling. We all looked around, and my eyes widened when I saw the train station slowly falling apart. But what was even more weird was that we were the only ones to notice. No one else at the station noticed anything. The wind didn't even reach them. Their hair and clothes stayed perfectly in place. The steal board that separated the station and the tunnel for the train broke away and flew into the tunnel. We looked at the train that was passing us at speed of 250 miles per hour, and our confused expressions changed to those of shock. Through the windows of the train we saw the wall at the other side of the station, and the wall started also to break away. As it broke away, we were able to see glimpses of a beautiful beach. The speed of the train increased even more, and then the whole train disappeared in a bright, white light of the tunnel. Suddenly the cement floor turned into sand, and the bricked walls turned into stone. The light in the tunnel dimmed, revealing a magnificent beach. We were now in a cave. We slowly let go of our hands and walked towards the beach, and out of the cave.

There were many stone cliffs on our left side, and the shimmering blue water was to our right. The sun was shining brightly, and the sky was a beautiful shade of clear blue. We all stopped in our tracks to look at the beach in amazement, when suddenly I heard someone move to my left. It was Lucy. She stepped out of the line and looked at me and Susan with a grin. Susan and I shared a look, and then we both grinned, running along the beach and towards the water. Lucy laughed and followed us, and we could hear the boys running behind us.

"Ha! You should feel sorry that you're not as fast as me!" I heard Peter call to Edmund, making me laugh as I took off my jacket and threw it onto the sand. We were all taking off our school uniforms and throwing them onto the sand carelessly.

"The last one is a rotten egg!" I called childishly, jumping as I threw the shoes off of my feet. I then stopped for a second to take off my socks, and ran into the water. Susan ran in right after me, followed by Edmund, Peter, and lastly Lucy. I quickly took off my hair tie, letting my hair fall loosely on my shoulders. I then quickly splashed Susan, causing her to laugh. "Wait a minute!" I called, running out of the water to take off my tie and sweater. Once I did that, I ran back into the water, but being the clumsy fool that I am I tripped on the wet sand, causing me to spin around and fall into the water. My siblings all started laughing at me as Lucy splashed some water in my face. I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist from behind, and squealed once I was lifted into the air and spun around. It could only have been one of the boys, and since I could see Peter splashing Lucy, I immediately knew it was Edmund. He has grown a lot in the past year. He was now taller than all of us, girls, and was only half of head shorter than Peter. He has also improved his strength in Narnia, so picking me up was an easy thing for him and Peter to do, which they did often to scare me. Once he put me down, Peter attacked me, splashing me with water repeatedly.

"Ed! Ed!" I heard Susan call, but I was too busy trying to keep the water from getting into my mouth and eyes to notice. Eventually I turned around so that Peter would splash my back instead of my face, but he has already stopped and was looking at Edmund in confusion as were Lucy and Susan. I looked at my younger brother in confusion, only to see him looking up at something in the distance.

"What is it?!" Peter called, making Edmund glance at him, although he was still staring off into space.

"Where do you suppose we are?" Edmund asked, making me look at him as if he grew a second head.

"Well, where do you think?" I asked sarcastically.

"It's just, I don't remember any ruins in Narnia." He said, making all of us look up. He was right. There were many ruins on top of the stone cliff in front of us.

* * *

**I hope you all liked the chapter! Please leave a review and tell me what you think of my interpretation of 'Prince Caspian' so far!**


	27. Cair Paravel?

**Thank you so much for your encouraging reviews! I hope you all like this chapter!**

* * *

*Annabelle's P.O.V.*

We walked up, and up, and up, trying to reach the top of the cliff. As we walked, we passed many apple trees, making me assume that this was once an orchard. Peter then gripped one of the apples with his hand and pulled it down from the branch, before turning around to look at our youngest sibling.

"Lucy!" He called, before throwing the apple to her.

"Thanks." She answered with a small smile as she caught the apple, before taking a bite. "Does anyone still have their sandwiches?"

"Well,let's see; I left my sandwiches in my bag, I left the bag at the train station, and I left the train station in England." I joked, making everyone chuckle a little.

*40 minutes later*

By the time we reached the ruins at the top of the cliff, our hair and clothes have already dried. Susan and I now both took out our shirts from underneath the skirts where they were neatly tucked, and had them loosely on our bodies. We also decided to wrap our sweaters around our waists, just in case we would need them. The five of us were now separated, as each of us was looking at the different parts of the ruins. Our bare feet patted across the tall grass, and we looked around curiously. I stopped walking once I stood in front of a ruin that looked like a staircase. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and I turned around, trying to find something familiar. I knew this place. By the looks on others' faces I could tell they knew it too. We just couldn't remember.

I then walked in the opposite direction, and looked to my right where Peter was standing on top of another staircase. He put his hands on his hips, looking around. His eyes then landed on me, and he looked at me questioningly, asking silently if I knew what this place was or if I found something. All he got in reply was a shrug. I then walked further in, and stopped once my feet touched a cement floor instead of grass. There was a 2 feet tall stone wall that separated me from the edge of the cliff. It must have been a balcony. I looked at the ocean, and many other stone islands in awe and with a smile on my face, remembering all the wonderful times in Narnia.

"I wonder who lived here." I heard Lucy's voice, making me turn around. I smiled at her and started walking in her direction, when suddenly my toe banged against something with a clink. I looked down curiously and bent down, picking up the object I stepped on. It was a chess piece, made out of gold. But it wasn't a chess piece you'd find anywhere in England. It was a figurine of a centaur. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and my eyes widened slightly in shock. I recognized this piece.

"I think we did." I said uncertainly, looking up. Susan was not far away, so she quickly walked over to my side and looked at the chess piece in shock. Lucy also walked over to us, and stared at the figurine with wide eyes.

"Hey, that's mine." I heard Edmund's voice, making me look up. He and Peter also walked over to us. "From my chess set."

"Which chess set?" Peter asked, causing Edmund to roll his eyes. He then took the chess piece from me and gave Peter a look.

"Well I din't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, did I?"He asked smartly, looking down at the golden centaur. I shook my head at the boys with a small smile, but it faltered once my eyes landed on something. It was another place with tall grass and apple trees, but this time it brought back memories. The place was covered in grass, but it had parts of stone columns on either sides of it, letting us know that the columns once created an archway. But what caught my eye were five stone platforms, around two feet tall, on a podium. But two of them resembled chairs, as only the upper half was crumpled, leaving the bottom part in one piece. These two were on the either sides of the middle one. Behind them was a massive stone wall, carved into an alcove.

"It can't be." I whispered in shock, shaking my head, before running off into that direction. I heard the others running behind me, but I didn't stop. I ran up the stairs of the podium, and looked at the five stones.

"Don't you see?!" Lucy exclaimed, also catching on with my thinking.

"I do." I said.

"What?" Peter asked confused, making me sigh. I then turned around and looked at Edmund.

"Ed." I said, taking his hand and guiding him over to the stone to the furthest left, whilst Lucy guided Peter over to stand in front of the middle one.

"Imagine walls and columns." She said dreamily, positioning Susan in front of half of the chair on Peter's left. I then walked over to half of the chair in between Edmund and Peter, and turned around to look at the view, whilst Lucy positioned herself in front of the platform to our furthest left.

"And a glass roof." I said, and imagined everything Lucy and I told the others. I saw the five of us in our coronation robes, dancing with the Narnians to melodic music. I saw the Grand Hall, and felt the thrones behind me.

"Cair Paravel." Peter and I said in unison.

*10 minutes later*

We walked further down the ruins of what used to be our home, and looked around in sadness. I wrapped my arm around Lucy comfortingly, knowing how hard it was for her to see our home destroyed.

"Catapults." Edmund said, kneeling down next to a stone that obviously didn't belong there.

"What?" Peter and I both asked, desperate for more answers. We wanted to know what happened here.

"This didn't just happen." Edmund explained. "Cair Paravel was attacked." Susan and I looked at each other with sad eyes.

"Why would someone attack our home?" I asked sadly, but she only shook her head. She didn't know. None of us did. I sighed and pulled Lucy closer to me as she nuzzled her head in my chest, trying to hold back the tears. Whilst Susan and I were comforting her silently,the boys walked over to one of the marble walls. Peter then ripped out one of the branches that was in his way, and then started pushing against the wall with the help of Edmund. I looked at the girls questioningly, but they only shrugged, not knowing what our brothers were doing. We then walked over to them, only to see the wall stopping once it hit another. But it did reveal old rotten wooden door covered in dust and spider webs. Peter then used his pocket knife and broke through the door, before ripping out a big piece of it with his hand. He then reached over and opened the door form the inside, revealing a pitch black tunnel. The girls and I peeked inside, trying to see something, but even I couldn't see anything. We all then looked over at Peter curiously as we heard ripping of material, and saw Peter ripping off a piece of his shirt that was sticking out from underneath his sweater. Edmund looked over at me confused, and I returned the look as Peter bent down and grabbed a stick from the ground. He then started tying the piece of shirt around the top part of it, and I finally understood. He was attempting to make a torch.

"I don't suppose you have any matches, do you?" He asked, glancing at Edmund.

"No but..." Edmund trailed off, searching through his satchel. "Would this work?" He asked with a smirk, holding up an electrical torch.

"Come on!" Peter exclaimed, trying to fight off a laugh. "Couldn't you have told me a little bit sooner?" He playfully scolded, making us chuckle. Edmund smirked at me and the girls playfully, before going into the tunnel, whilst Peter through away his 'torch'. He was about to follow Edmund but stopped and gestured for us to go in first. I sent him a smile in thanks before glancing at the girls and following Edmund. Susan went right after me, followed by Lucy, and then Peter. Edmund shone his torch on the steps so that we wouldn't trip and fall. It wasn't a tunnel, like we all thought. It was a staircase that led down to whatever we were supposed to find in a second. Once we reached the bottom of the stairs, we were touched with a bright light illuminating with a little bit gold. Edmund then turned right and walked down the rest of the stairs, but I walked a little to the front, before stopping and looking down at the scenery beneath me in awe. I felt Lucy stop next to me as well. We were now standing on a balcony, and beneath us were five golden chests separated by columns. Each chest had its own alcove. Behind each chest was a statue of our older selves. I smiled at the sight a little before running down the stairs behind Lucy as she grabbed my hand and pulled me with her. We then stopped for a second as Peter opened the gate, before stepping inside. I then looked around in amazement.

"I can't believe it." I said, turning back to Peter. "It's all still here." He nodded with a small smile, whilst Lucy ran to her chest excitedly. Susan and Edmund walked over to their chest quickly as well, and Edmund put the torch back into his satchel. They all opened their chests, and I smiled walking over to stand behind Edmund where I noticed a carving covered in dust. Peter however, was still standing by the gate, staring at a golden plate with the engraving of Aslan on it.

"I was so tall!" I heard Lucy exclaim, and I turned around, smiling as I saw her looking at a beautiful dress that I gave her for her 19th birthday.

"Well, you were older then." I said, and she smiled at me.

"Yes. As opposed to 100 years later when you're younger." Edmund joked, causing us to look at him. We all chuckled as we saw him in a too big helmet that he wore in many of the battles that we fought over the years. I then looked back at the carving, and blew some air on it so that the dust would go away. However, it only went away a little bit, seeing as there were many layers of dust on it. I then looked at my chest, and slowly walked over to it. I could see Peter doing the same thing from the corner of my eye. We then both stopped in front of our chests, and I stared at the statue of my older self for a second, remembering all those wonderful times during the Golden Age. I shared a look with Peter, and then we both opened our chests in unison as our siblings watched us. I smiled, looking through all my things briefly. So many wonderful memories. I heard unsheathing of a sword, making me look at Peter, who was staring at his sword intently.

"When Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets it death." He quoted, reading the words on his sword. I looked at him with sad eyes.

"And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again." I finished quietly, causing everyone to look at me.

"Everyone we knew." Lucy started, making us all look at her. "Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers." She bit her lip, trying to stop the tears. I looked down, willing myself not to cry. "They're all gone." I felt someone's arms wrap around me from behind comfortingly, and I smiled at Edmund over my shoulder.

"I think it's time we found out what's going on here." Peter said determinedly, and we all nodded in agreement. I took a deep breath and looked at the things in my chest again.

"Alright boys, get out." I said, not looking up at them as I grabbed my quiver of arrows and bow. Edmund already had his shield and sword, and Susan was holding her quiver of bow and arrows, and horn.

"Why?" Both of the boys exclaimed, making me roll my eyes.

"We're going to change." I replied. They groaned, which caused me and the girls to look at them, confused.

"But you always take forever!" Peter exclaimed, making me sigh in irritation. We had this conversation before every single ball.

"Because we are girls." I said simply. "Now, get some clothes and go change outside." I ordered, making them sigh but obey anyway. I kept looking through my chest, but couldn't find one important thing.

"What's wrong?" Edmund must have seen my distraught expression.

"My locket." I said, looking at everyone. "I must have left it in my chambers. The day we went back." I said thinking out loud. My face held a sad frown. I really loved that locket. And now I won't ever see it again.


	28. Saving a Narnian

**I hope you all like this chapter!**

**Reviews:**

**Guest**** \- Thank you! I wish I could, but here's the thing, I'm really busy now, so I literally only have two options: I can either update longer chapters once a ****_month_****, or I can update sooner and give you a really crappy chapter. What I like to do is update once a ****_week_****, and give you a decent quality. I hope you keep reading though!**

* * *

*Annabelle's P.O.V.*

I saw Susan release an arrow up ahead, and shared a look with Peter before we, Edmund, and Lucy ran up to stand next to Susan and see what was going on. She reloaded her bow just as we caught up with her, and the boys quickly drew out their swords. We all looked at the scene before us in shock and confusion. We left the ruins of Cair Paravel, and were now on a beach. We were standing on a little sand hill, and looked at the boat in the water. Two soldiers, human soldiers, were holding a tied up and gagged Dwarf, ready to throw him into the water.

"Drop him!" Susan yelled, and I looked at her incredulously. Really? I know she means well, but this wasn't the best thing to say, seeing as the soldiers were about to do just that. Drop the Dwarf and let him drown, seeing as he was tied up and wouldn't be able to swim. I heard the Dwarf say something, but couldn't understand what because the gag muffled his words. I then heard a splash, and quickly looked over to the boat, only to see the soldiers throwing the Dwarf in the water. The boys immediately ran over and jumped into the water, whilst I swiftly loaded my bow and shot the soldier who picked up his crossbow, ready to shoot us. He fell into the water with a yell, and the other soldier looked at me in shock, before jumping into the water to save himself.

"'Drop him'? Really?" I asked, turning my attention to Susan, who looked at me in slight annoyance, putting away the arrow into her quiver.

"Well, what was I supposed to say?" I just shook my head lightly, causing Lucy to giggle, before the three of us made our way towards the shore. I picked up Peter's sword and sheath that he dropped whilst running towards the water. I then sheathed his sword, and carried it in my right hand, with my bow in my left hand. We saw Peter pull out the Dwarf from the water, holding him underneath his armpits, whilst Edmund pulled out the boat onto the shore. The girls and I jogged up to Peter and the Dwarf, and Lucy immediately dropped to her knees and took out her dagger, cutting through the ropes that bound his wrists, whilst the boys joined us. The Dwarf immediately took off his gag, and started coughing up water that has entered his lungs, and Lucy stood up, smiling and making her way over to stand next to Susan. Peter was in between me and Susan, and Edmund was on my left. We could now see the Dwarf clearly, and we saw that he had blonde hair, and a long, blonde beard with a hint of red to it. I smiled a small smile, glad that the Dwarf was alright, but it quickly melted off as he stood up and glared at us, holding the gag in his hand.

"'Drop him!'?!" He yelled, throwing the gag onto the sand angrily, making us all look at him in confusion, and shock. We just saved his life, and this is how he repays us? "That's the best you could come up with?" He asked, looking at Susan, which made her share a shocked look with me before looking back at the Dwarf.

"A-A simple 'thank you' would suffice." She said in annoyance, but also in disbelief.

"They were doing fine drowning me without your help!" The Dwarf yelled, pointing towards the place in the water where the boat used to be.

"Maybe we should have let them." Peter snapped angrily, which caused me to share a confused and shocked look with Edmund. This was going a little too far.

"Why were they trying to kill you, anyway?" Lucy asked innocently in a gentle voice, trying to ease the tension. The Dwarf looked at her and his eyes softened a little.

"They're Telmarines." He replied as if it was obvious. "That's what they do."

"Telmarines?" Edmund asked, just as confused as the rest of us. "In Narnia?"

"I'm lost." I stated, not understanding what was going on. Our home is in ruins, there are other humans, Telamarines, in Narnia instead of Telmar, they were trying to kill a Narnian, and this Dwarf is the first Narnian that we saw for the past four hours!

"Where have you been for the last few hundred years?" The Dwarf mumbled, which made us all smirk a little.

"It's a bit of a long story." Lucy replied with a smile, making me smile as well. I then realized that I was still holding Peter sword, and quickly handed it back to him. He gave me a small smile in thanks, and then we looked back at the Dwarf, who was looking at us in recognition and disbelief as he stared at the golden lion hilt of Peter's sword. His eyes then widened slightly as they rested on me, which confused me a little, causing me share a glance with Edmund. The Dwarf's eyes then trailed on the rest of us quickly, and then widened even more.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." He mumbled. "You're it? You're the Kings and Queens of Old?" We all smiled a little, except for Peter who raised his head high and stepped forward, stretching out his hand to him.

"High King Peter, the Magnificent." He introduced himself, making the Dwarf look at him weirdly.

"You probably could have left out the last bit." I mumbled, a little embarrassed. I could see that Susan was embarrassed as well, whilst Lucy and Edmund were trying to fight off their laughter.

"Probably." The Dwarf chuckled, making me smile a little. Peter however, was not happy.

"You'll believe me in a second." He said, unsheathing his sword, making me frown.

"Peter." I hissed, but he just waved me off.

"Oh, you don't want to do that, boy." The Dwarf threatened, and Peter smirked.

"Not me. Him." He said, looking over at Edmund, who looked shocked, yet proud nonetheless. He unsheathed his own sword, and stepped forward, whilst Peter offered his sword to the Dwarf. He looked at it uncertainly, and then took it shakily. The sword seemed to be too heavy though, and he dropped him hands under the wight of it, with the sword hitting the sand. Edmund smirked and looked at us confidently.

"Never underestimate your opponent, Ed." I said. "I thought I taught you that years ago." Just as I finished the sentence, the Dwarf swung Peter's sword with strength, hitting it against Edmund's. Lucy, Peter, Susan, and I all staggered backwards in shock, and I jumped back a little so that I wouldn't get hit. Edmund then had to duck to avoid getting his head chopped off, but as soon as he raised his head, the Dwarf hit him in the face with the hilt of Peter's sword, making him stagger backwards with a yelp, and Lucy gasp.

"Edmund!" She called out worriedly, and I cringed a little. Getting hit with the hilt of a sword is not pleasant at all.

"Oh, are you alright?" The Dwarf cooed sarcastically, before swinging the sword again. Edmund however, ducked and stepped to the side, hitting the Dwarf's butt with his sword in the process, which caused me and Lucy to giggle, whilst Susan smiled and Peter smirked. Edmund glanced over at us with a smirk for a second, before looking back at the Dwarf. The Dwarf glared at him, and then swung Peter's sword again. It clashed against Edmund's and Edmund quickly drew it back, before swinging his sword at the Dwarf's head. The Dwarf ducked, swinging Peter's sword at Edmund's legs, but Edmund jumped over it. Their swords clashed again, first upwards and then downwards, before Edmund started swinging his sword with strength, which made me smile in recognition.

"Ah." I nodded with a smile, which caused Peter to look at me in confusion. I just smiled and raised my hand, ready to catch Peter's sword any second now. Edmund was using the trick I taught him many years ago. The trick was to swing your sword as hard as you can, and then flick your wrist to make your opponent's sword fall out of their hands. Edmund did everything perfectly, and Peter's sword flew out of the Dwarf's hands. I caught it swiftly with my raised hand and handed it back to Peter, whilst the Dwarf looked at me, and then Edmund in shock and disbelief before dropping to his knees. with his mouth hanging open.

"Beards and bedsteads." He stammered, glancing at the me, Susan, Lucy and Peter before looking back at Edmund, who had his sword raised. "Maybe that locket worked after all." The Dwarf mumbled, but we all heard him clearly. I shared a look with Susan, and then stepped forward curiously.

"What locket?"

* * *

*Third Person's P.O.V.*

"But you can't leave!" The Badger called desperately, looking at the Prince pleadingly. "You're meant to save us!" Caspian froze and looked at the Badger in confusion. "Don't you know what this is?" The Badger asked quietly, picking up the beautiful locket from the table. The Prince looked at it in confusion at first, but then his eyes widened in recognition.

"High Queen Annabelle's locket." He breathed out, and the Badger nodded. Caspian couldn't believe his eyes. His professor told him about the Kings and Queens of Old, and the Golden Age. As a young boy, he always wanted to meet the Narnians and be a great king like High King Peter and King Edmund. Whenever his professor spoke about the Golden Age, he was impressed with High Queen Annabelle. The fact that she was the only one out of the five siblings with magic always fascinated him, as well as the prophecy that foretold of her being the Once and Future Queen. This locket actually belonged to her, Annabelle Pevensie, and Caspian had a hard time taking it all in.

Even though Annabelle never knew this, she has fulfilled the prophecy. After she and her siblings left Narnia, many stories about them spread all across Narnia. The Golden Age ended after they left, but the stories stayed. The history of the Kings and Queens of Old stayed in Narnia for 1300 years. The most famous story was the one that spoke of how the Pevensies defeated the White Witch. The second most common story though, was the one that spoke of how the Destined Beauty became the Once and Future Queen. All the Narnians have admired High Queen Annabelle for as long as they could remember, and never stopped. Even though some of them, for example Trumpkin and Nikabrik, lost the respect for the Kings and Queens of Old, they still had respect for High Queen Annabelle, because they could still remember her courage and kindness. Her power.


	29. Memories

**I hope you all like this chapter!**

**Reviews: **

**Guest**** \- I don't really have the time to write longer chapters, and I want to update quite often so that I don't lose readers.**

**Guest**** \- I don't want to update once a month, and I definitely don't want to lose readers. Which is why I decided to make the chapters shorter, and the updates often. At least this way I also keep my readers on their heels ;)**

* * *

*Third Person's P.O.V., The Telmarine Castle*

Doctor Cornelius made his way to his study, but stopped once he heard someone inside. The door was slightly ajar, so he looked around to check if anyone was near, before uncertainly walking inside. Once he entered, he walked up a couple of stairs and looked around, freezing in his tracks as he saw the tall figure of Lord Miraz.

"You have some very interesting books in here, Doctor." Miraz praised, not looking up from the book he was looking through as he turned around to face the Professor. Once he turned around completely, he looked up from the book and stared at the old man coldly. Cornelius sucked in a breath, before placing the parchments he was carrying down on a stool, trying to act nonchalant.

"And are you looking for something in particular, Lord Miraz?" He asked, and Miraz nodded, putting away the book he was holding before making his was towards the Doctor.

"Yes, and I think I have already found it." He said, making Cornelius look up in slight fear. Miraz then stopped once he was behind the Professor's desk, and picked up something from it before embedding the object into one of the pages in the book that was on the desk, opened. "In my guard's corpse!" The object that revealed to be a majestic arrow pierced couple of the pages, and stood in a vertical position stiffly. Professor Cornelius stared at the arrow in amazement and disbelief, walking over to the desk slowly, taking off his glasses in slow motion. He then looked down at the page it was stuck in, and saw the illustration of the five Kings and Queens of Old riding through Narnia. He then put away his glasses on the desk before looking up at the Lord with a little smirk. Miraz then sat down in the chair slowly, not taking his eyes off the Professor, and put his feet up on the table. "What do you know about High Queen Annabelle's locket?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"It is told to be a magical piece of jewelry." Cornelius replied.

"Magical?" Miraz repeated in a flat tone, not admitting to anyone, not even himself, that he was actually considering it to be true.

"High Queen Annabelle was the only one out of the five Kings and Queens to have magical powers. The locket was given to her by Father Christmas, who told her that it will glow when her powers reach their fullest. It illuminated with the brightest light anyone has ever seen on her 18th birthday. The Narnians believed that her locket can bring her and the other Kings and Queens back to Narnia. They believed that her power would save them all again in their biggest time of need." Cornelius explained. He then gave a snort, trying to cover the dreamy tone he had while speaking about the legend. "But of course, it's only a childish myth." Miraz stared at him with an unreadable expression, before taking his legs off the table, never breaking eye contact. He then walked around the desk to stand next to the Professor.

"And does our Prince Caspian know about this myth?"

"My Lord, you have forbidden me from teaching Caspian about the Golden Age." Cornelius replied swiftly, not looking up. Though he couldn't help but smirk, knowing that the Prince surely opened the locket, and the Kings and Queens of Old have returned. The Destined Beauty might yet save them all once again. Miraz gave a smile and a small laugh, thought there was no humor in it.

"Exactly." He said, looking towards the door. Not a second later General Glozelle and two other guards stepped in, ready to take the Doctor. Cornelius glanced at the soldiers, and then looked back at Miraz.

"You should know one thing. If Caspian has found out about the Deep Magic, you have in fact a reason to fear him."

* * *

*The River*

The Pevensies and the Dwarf, whose name they learned is Trumpkin, sat in the boat that King Edmund pulled onto the shore after they saved the Narnian. King Edmund sat at the very back with High Queen Annabelle next to him. High King Peter sat in front of them, rowing the boat. Queen Susan and Queen Lucy sat side by side in front of him, and in front of them was Trumpkin. There was dead silence between all of them, as no one knew what to say. High Queen Annabelle, however, was silent for a different reason. Her powers told her that something is wrong. She couldn't feel the usual aura of magic she used to feel back in the Golden Age that came from the nature around them. The five siblings all looked up at the tall cliffs and the tress that were on them, wondering why they didn't move. Not even the slightest bit. They just stood there still as statues. As if though they had no life in them.

"They're so still." Lucy finally broke the silence, looking up at the trees in confusion. Trumpkin, upon hearing her voice, looked at her, confused, before glancing at the tress as well.

"They're trees." He remarked, still confused with the young Queen's comment. "What do you expect?" Just as the words left his mouth, all of the humans, except for Peter whose back was to Trumpkin as he rowed the boat, looked at him in confusion and slight bewilderment. What did they expect? What kind of question was that? They expected to see the trees moving, dancing. They expected to be the only humans in Narnia. They expected Narnians to be everywhere, free and happy. They expected a lot of things, but most of all... They expected everything to be the way they left it.

"They used to dance." Queen Lucy explained sadly.

"Shortly after you left the Telmarines invaded. Those who survived retreated into the woods. And the trees... They retreaded so deep into themselves that they fell silent forever."

"I don't understand." Lucy spoke up sadly. "How could Aslan let this happen?"

"Aslan?" Trumpkin scoffed. "Thought he abandoned us when the lot of you did." He remarked in a tired tone, though his words made the siblings wince. Now they all turned to look at him. Even Peter, who stopped rowing and turned around to stare at the Dwarf. They all looked at Trumpkin for a second or two, before looking down in shame and guilt. Maybe he was right. Maybe it is their fault. Annabelle looked at Peter with tears in her eyes, feeling the guilt come over her. He looked back at her with a sorrowful gaze, and then continued rowing once more. Edmund saw the tears in Annabelle's eyes, and put a comforting arm around her, letting her head fall on his shoulder.

"We didn't mean to leave, you know?" Peter spoke up strongly, despite what he was feeling on the inside.

"Makes no difference now, does it?" Trumpkin retorted, before resting his gaze on the Destined Beauty. "Although maybe we do have some hope after all." Everyone looked at him once again as he said that, and Annabelle's eyes widened a bit as she saw him staring at her, and her siblings looked at Trunpkin confused as they followed his gaze.

"You think Annabelle will save you?" Peter asked, and Trumpkin shrugged.

"She has once before." He simply replied, before returning his gaze onto the water. Edmund, Lucy, and Susan smiled at Annabelle, despite their bad moods. Annabelle simply just sighed and closed her eyes, leaning into Edmund a little more, causing him to tighten his arm around her. Could she do it? Could she really save them? It wasn't just her last time. It was all five of them. If it wasn't for Lucy, they wouldn't have even gone to Narnia. Yes, Annabelle knew about it, but she thought it would be better to keep it a secret from their siblings. Lucy however, told their siblings, and despite the difficulties, brought them to Narnia. If it wasn't for Edmund, Peter would probably be turned into stone right now. Edmudn broke the White Witch's wand, almost loosing his own life in the process. If it wasn't for Susan, they would all probably be dead by now, seeing as she looked out for all of them for all this time. And if it wasn't for Peter, the battle against the White Witch would have been lost before it even begun, seeing as it was him who led the army. How can she do it alone this time?

Whilst Queen Susan, Queen Lucy, and King Edmund all smiled at High Queen Annabelle, High King Peter felt anger rise up in him. _He_ led the army against the White Witch. _He_ killed Maugrim. _He_ became the High King, so why was Annabelle receiving all the gratitude from the Narnians?! And even though he wouldn't admit it just yet, he started to feel jealous of his younger sister.


	30. Everything's Different

**I hope you all like this chapter! Sorry it's short, but I didn't really have the time to write more.**

**Reviews:**

**Guest**** \- Thank you**

**Guest**** \- Thank you so much! I really appreciate it!**

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967**** \- Thank you!**

**Guest**** \- Thank you so much!**

* * *

*Annabelle's P.O.V.*

We finally reached the shore and were all glad to stand up and regain the feeling in our legs after sitting in the boat for an hour or two. As soon as the boat hit the shore, Trumpkin jumped out of the boat, carrying the anchor with a rope attached to it, which was attached to the boat. Lucy quickly jumped out of the boat, followed by Susan. I stood up and while the boys jumped out of the boat, I took off my quiver with arrows and bow, and placed it on the seat in the boat, so that it wouldn't get in the way when we were pulling the boat further onto the shore. I then stepped over all the seats in the boat, and lifted my dress up to my ankles before grabbing onto Edmund's hand. He placed his other hand on my waist, and helped me out of the boat, making sure that I didn't fall in the process. I sent him a small smile in thanks, and he gave me a nod with a smile in return. I sighed in slight irritation. Lucy and Susan had no trouble getting out of the boat, but my dress didn't allow me to have such ease as them. Being the High Queen, my dresses were always longer than Susan and Lucy's, and even though they were beautiful and I absolutely loved them, in times like this when they only made life harder for me I wanted to rip them to shreds.

Trumpkin walked a little further away and embedded the anchor into the sand. Right after he did that, Susan, Edmund, Peter, and I started pulling the boat onto the shore, whilst Lucy wandered a little away, looking at the surroundings. No one really paid attention to her, as we were too busy pulling the boat out of the water.

"Oh, hello!" We hard Lucy's voice, causing us to turn around. We saw Lucy waling towards a huge, black bear with a friendly smile plastered on her face. Peter, Susan, and Edmund all smiled a small smile, glad that we found another Narnian, but my face held worry all over it. The bear did not have a magical aura around it like the animals back in the Golden Age. If anything, the aura was very similar to the animals back in our world. The bear then stood up on its back paws, and grunted. "It's alright, we're friends!" Lucy smiled, and I took a few cautious steps toward her. The bear fell back on four paws, and studied Lucy as if she was a meal.

"Lucy, I don't think this is such a good idea!" I called softly, but she didn't pay any attention to me. I took another few steps, ready to run to her and pull her away if anything happened.

"Don't move, Your Majesty!" Trumpkin called urgently, freezing at the sight of the bear. Lucy whipped around, looking at him in confusion. Seeing her movement, the bear started running toward her, making my heart stop.

"Oh no." I breathed out, and turned around, running towards the boat. Lucy turned around, hearing the grunts of the bear, and then started running back to us.

"Stay away from her!" Susan yelled, loading her bow and aiming at the bear. I quickly took out my quiver from the boat, and slung it over my shoulder, as the boys grabbed their swords. Suddenly Lucy tripped and fell, turning around to stare at the bear in bewilderment and fear. She lied on her back, as the bear kept charging.

"Shoot! Susan, shoot!" I yelled, running over to stand next to my older sister, loading my bow in the process. Lucy screamed in terror as the bear stood back on its back two paws, ready to maul her. Trying not to think about anything, I released my arrow, letting it hit the bear square in the chest. The bear fell back, but my brows furrowed in confusion when I saw another arrow embedded in the bear, next to mine. Lucy turned around, still on the ground, and looked at Susan, expecting to see her without an arrow. I glanced at Susan as well, but saw her bow still loaded. I then followed Lucy's gaze, and we all turned around to look at Trumpkin, who was holding his bow. He looked at me and Susan for a second, and then started walking towards Lucy.

"Why wouldn't he stop?" Susan asked in disbelief.

"I suspect he was hungry." Trumpkin replied dryly, walking past us. The boys quickly ran over to Lucy, and Trumpkin walked over calmly. I looked at Susan, trying to control my breathing. This isn't the place we used to call home. This isn't the place we know. She gave me an understanding look, and placed her hand on my shoulder before we both walked over to the rest. Peter pulled Lucy up and wrapped a protective arm around her. She hugged him tightly, and the boys kept their swords pointed at the bear. Trumpkin walked over to the bear and started poking it with his bow.

"Thank you." Lucy said quietly, and I smiled a small smile, placing my hand on her shoulder, whilst Trumpkin gave her a nod in acknowledgment.

"He was wild." Edmund said in disbelief, dropping the arm that held his sword back to his side.

"I don't think he could talk at all." Peter said softly, glancing between us and the bear.

"Get treated like a dumb animal long enough, and that's what you become." Trumpkin stated sorrowfully, making us frown. He then took out his knife, and knelt down next to the bear. "Narnia may be a more savage place than you remember." He said, and then stabbed the knife into the bear's heart, making me close my eyes and turn around, not wanting to see this. I could hear Lucy crying softly into Peter's chest. Edmund saw me trying to stop myself from crying, and walked over to me, placing a comforting arm around my shoulders. I buried my face in his chest, waiting for all of this to be over. Edmund may be younger than me, but ever since we returned to England, he had been more protective of me than ever. Especially after the boys in school started to flirt with me. Since Peter was constantly getting into the fights, he didn't pay as much attention. But Edmund saw how the boys looked at me, and it made him furious. We have grown closer during the Golden Age, and we stayed very close even after we returned to England. He has also grown closer to Lucy, Susan as well. He and Peter now have a much better relationship than before we came to Narnia, but it's worse than it was in the Golden Age. Peter is now distancing himself from us, and it's making us worried. We don't want to lose our older brother.

* * *

*Third Person's P.O.V., Shuddering Woods*

"Reepicheep! Stay your blade!" The Badger called out to the mouse that was still standing on Caspian's chest.

"Trufflehunter?" Reepicheep looked at his old friend in confusion. "I hope you have a very good reason for getting in between a mouse and its victim." He stated seriously.

"He doesn't. Go ahead." Nikabrik said, not caring whether the Prince was going to get killed or not. In fact, he was hoping he would.

"It was him who opened the locket!" Trufflehunter explained, making the mouse look at Caspian in confusion.

"What?" He breathed out, dropping his sword back to his side.

"Then let him bring it forward!" A voice was heard, and they all turned around to see four centaurs. "Its light is the reason we have gathered."


	31. Lost

**Sorry for updating a bit later than usual but it's my birthday today and I've been busy all day with family plans. Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter!**

*Annabelle's P.O.V.*

"I don't remember this way!" Susan called to Peter as we walked in between many huge stones. Peter was in the lead, then Susan, Lucy and me, and then Edmund and Trumpkin bringing up the rear.

"That's the problem with girls!" Peter called back over his shoulder with a faint smile on his lips. "You can't carry a map in your heads!"

"Yeah." I scoffed. "That's because our heads already have something in them!" The girls giggled as I smirked, and I could hear Edmund chuckle quietly from behind.

"Why won't he just listen to the DLF?" Susan asked Lucy quietly, making me stop in my tracks.

"DL-What?" I asked at the same time as Edmund asked:

"DLF?" I looked up at him with a confused expression as he stepped onto one of the stones to cross some of the tree roots. The girls shared a smile and then Lucy looked back at us.

"Dear Little Friend." She explained, trying to hold in her laughter. I covered my mouth with my hand, trying not to laugh out loud as Trumpkin stopped to stand next to me.

"Well, that's not at all patronizing, is it?" He asked sarcastically, making Edmund chuckle.

"It could have been worse." I said, and Trumpkin looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? How?" I opened my mouth to answer, but then closed it and grimaced, realizing that I have absolutely no idea.

"You have no idea, do you?" Edmund asked with a smirk, making me shake my head a little.

"No, not really." I replied, and he chuckled, jumping off the stone and swinging his arm over my shoulders.

*5 minutes later*

"I'm not lost." Peter muttered to himself as he stood on top of a rock, in front of many stones that formed a wall. A dead end.

"No." Trumpkin said sarcastically, jumping off a rock as Susan, Lucy, Edmund, and I stopped next to him. "You're just going the wrong way."

"You last saw Caspian in the Shuddering Woods, and the quickest way there is to cross the River Rush." Peter said coldly in annoyance, making Trumpkin smirk.

"But unless I'm mistaken there is no crossing in these parts." He said smugly.

"That explains it then." Peter said through clenched teeth. "You're mistaken." He growled, and then jumped off the rock he was standing on, before setting off.

*1 hour later*

We were now all tired and annoyed, and were walking in dead silence. Suddenly Peter stopped in front of us and looked down, causing all of us to look at him in confusion. I shared a look with Susan, and then put my hand up, signalizing everyone to stay where they were, whilst I walked up to stand next to Peter. I then looked down as well, and saw the river we were looking for 50 feet below us. We were now on top of a cliff, and nowhere near our destination.

"Great." I muttered sarcastically, and looked at Peter. "It's a good 50 feet."

"You see, over time water erodes earth's soil, carving deeper-"

"Shut up." Both Peter and I cut Susan off her mini lesson. However, I said it jokingly, whilst Peter said it angrily.

"Is there a way down?" Edmund asked Trumpkin kindly, not wanting to anger the Dwarf further.

"Yeah." He said sarcastically, and I caught on.

"Falling." I said sarcastically, looking at Peter pointedly. I could feel everyone's shock from behind us, but I just couldn't take it any longer. Peter was not only lost, but also wouldn't admit it and was dragging us nowhere. And he wouldn't listen to reason.

"Well, I'm not lost." Peter said, making me sigh in irritation.

"There's a ford near Beruna. How do you feel about swimming?" Trumpkin offered, and we all sighed.

"I'd rather that than walking." I said, looking at Peter pointedly before turning around and following Trumpkin along with Edmund, Susan, and Peter.

"Aslan?" I heard Lucy's voice, and heard her run to the edge of the cliff. "It's Aslan! He's here! Look!" She exclaimed, making us all turn around to look to where she was pointing. A smile formed on my face when I saw the Great Lion across the gorge, and he gave me a small, kind smile in return. "Don't you see?! He's right..." Lucy cut herself off as she turned back around and noticed that Aslan disappeared from our sight. I then understood what he was doing. He was testing us. Testing us to see if we still had faith in him. From the looks on Peter and Susan's faces I guessed that they didn't. "...there." Lucy finished quietly in confusion.

"Can you see him now?" Trumpkin asked sarcastically, causing all of us to give him small glares.

"I wasn't dreaming. I saw him." Lucy defended herself, and then turned to look at Peter. "He wanted us to follow him."

"I'm sure there are many numbers of lions in these woods." Peter said uneasily, trying not to offend her. "Just like that bear."

"I think I know Aslan when I see him." Lucy said stubbornly, but we could all hear the hurt in her voice. Peter didn't believe her. Again.

"Look. I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't even exist." Trumpkin said, making us all look at him.

"Well, it's hard to say that he doesn't exist since I saw him as well." I said, and they all turned to look at me. "Lucy's right. He wanted us to follow him." I told them, making Peter and Susan share a look.

"Are you sure you saw him though?" Peter asked softly, trying not to hurt me, which made me scoff.

"Maybe you two just thought you saw him because you both miss him so much." Susan offered, and I sent her a hurt look, which made her look down at her feet.

"The last time I didn't believe these two, I ended up looking pretty stupid." Edmund admitted softly, which made me and Lucy smile a little. At least he believed us. We then turned to Peter once again, and he looked at the place across the gorge where we said we saw Aslan, before looking back at us.

"Why wouldn't I have seen him?" He asked, and I could hear pain in his voice.

"Maybe you weren't looking." Lucy offered softly, but he just shook his head.

"I'm sorry, you two." He said, and then walked away, followed by Trumpkin. Susan gave me an apologetic look, and then followed as well, whilst Lucy turned around to look at the place where we saw the Great Lion once again, trying to hold back the tears. I walked up to her and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders, before we both turned around, only to see Edmund waiting for us. He nodded his head toward the others, and Lucy sighed, walking after them. I shared a look with my younger brother and then sighed, following after Lucy with him close on my heels.

*Third Person's P.O.V., The Dancing Lawn, 3 hours later*

Caspian stood in the middle of the clearing with many different creatures surrounding him, who yelled out angrily.

"Kill him!"

"Telmarine!"

"Liar!"

"All this locket proves is that they've stolen yet another thing from us!" Nikabrik accused angrily, pointing at Caspian.

"I didn't steal anything." Caspian defended himself calmly, which caused a Minotaur to let out a snort.

"'Didn't steal anything'!" He mocked. "Shall we list the things the Telmarines have taken?!"

"Our homes!" A female centaur yelled, raising her sword.

"Our country!"

"Our freedom!" A faun yelled, pointing at Caspian.

"Our lives!" Someone else yelled, and Caspian looked around in bewilderment.

"You would hold me accountable for the crimes of my people?" He asked.

"Accountable." Nikabrik stated, and walked up to the Prince. "And punishable!"

"Ha!" Reepicheep gave a loud laugh, before unsheathing his sword and pointing it at Nikabrik, walking up to the Dwarf and the Prince. "That is rich coming from you, dwarf! Or have you forgotten that it was your people who fought alongside the White Witch?!" He accused, and Nikabrik shoved his sword with his fingers, causing Reepicheep to glare at him.

"And I would gladly do it again, if it would rid us of these barbarians!" Nikabrik yelled, glaring at Caspian.

"Then it's lucky that it is not in your power to bring her back." Trufflehunter stated calmly, walking up to them. "Or are you suggesting we ask this boy to go against Aslan now?" There was a negative uproar from the crowd, which caused Caspian to look around. "Some of you may have forgotten, but we badgers remember well, that Narnia was never right, except when a Son of Adam was king."

"But he's a Telmarine! Why would we want him as our king?!" Nikabrik yelled, causing the crowd to roar in agreement.

"Because I can help you." Caspian said calmly.

"Let's listen to him!"

"Let him speak!" There were yells of the creatures, and everyone quietened down to listen to the Prince.

"Beyond these woods... I am a Prince." Caspian said, and looked around. "The Telmarine throne is rightfully mine! Help me claim it. And I can bring peace between us."

"It is true." The leader of the centaurs, Glenstorm, stepped forward. "The time is ripe... I watch the skies... For it is mine to watch, as it is yours to remember, Badger." He looked down at Trufflehunter for a second. "Tarva, the Lord of Victory, and Alambil, the Lady of Peace, have come together in high heavens." His gaze then fell to Caspian. "And now here, a Son of Adam has come forth... To offer us back our freedom." He spoke wisely.

"Is it possible?" A squirrel, Pattertwig, asked from a branch. "Do you really think there could be peace? I mean do you-really?" He asked excitedly.

"Two days ago... I didn't believe in the existence of talking animals." Caspian said, and spun around to look at the creatures surrounding him. "Or dwarfs, or centaurs... Yet here you are... And in strengths and numbers that we, Telmarines, could never had imagined!" He then raised his hand that was holding High Queen Annabelle's locket. Many creatures stared at it in amazement, hardly being able to comprehend that this is actually the Destined Beauty's locket. "Whether this locket is magical or not." Caspian said, and then also looked at the beautiful piece of jewelry. "It brought us together." He then lifted his gaze once more. "And together, we have a chance to take back what is ours!" He said strongly, looking back at Glenstorm.

"If you will lead us... Then my sons and I," He pulled out his sword out of its sheath and held it in his hands, quickly followed by his sons. "Offer you our swords." As soon as he said that, all the Narnians followed and took out their weapons, holding them out in front of them, showing their loyalty to the Prince. Caspian looked around in shock, not believing that he accomplished his goal.

"And we offer you our lives." Reepicheep said, swinging his sword around before bowing to the Prince. "Unreservedly."

"Miraz's army will not be far behind us, Sire." Trufflehunter said, and Caspian looked down at him.

"If we are to be ready for them, we need to hurry to find soldiers and weapons." He said, looking around before his gaze fell on Glenstorm. "I'm sure they will be here soon."


	32. Think About Today, Worry About Tomorrow

**I hope you all like this chapter!**

**Reviews:**

**Guest \- Thank you!**

**Guest \- Thank you!**

*Annabelle's P.O.V.*

Last night we traveled toward Beruna for couple of hours before setting up camp for the night. After we woke up today, we walked for another couple of hours before we reached our destination. However, it was not like we imagined it would be. The place was crawling with Telmarines! Hundreds and hundreds of men! The six of us were now hiding behind a pile of logs, whilst the men in front of us were cutting down the trees and using them to build a bridge across the river. But that wasn't the only thing they wanted to build. They were also building catapults. We all peeked from behind the pile, and looked around in disbelief. Other than the men that were working, hundreds of soldiers were surrounding the place and marching around in rhythm. My heart ached when I thought about the dryads the girls and I used to dance with during the Golden Age. I was actually thankful for once that they were extinct so that they couldn't feel the pain when these men cut the trees into pieces.

I was actually surprised that we haven't been spotted yet, especially with mine and Susan's bows sticking out of their quivers. Suddenly we heard neighing of horses, and quickly ducked lower behind the pile as many other men rode by our place of hiding. The one on the white horse in the front sat himself regal, and though I didn't have time to study his face, I could feel the dark, terroristic aura radiating off of him all the way here!

"Perhaps this wasn't the best way to go after all." I whispered to Peter, who was on my left. Trumpkin was on my right, and Susan, Lucy and Edmund were on Peter's left. He didn't answer me and just peeked from behind the pile at the men one more time, just like the rest of us. It was then that I saw the man on the white horse in more detail. He had black hair like all the Telmarines, and a black beard that was cut in a sharp triangle. Peter then suddenly looked down at me in horror before turning around and walking back into the woods, still bent low so that he wouldn't be seen. Trumpkin quickly followed, as did Susan and Edmund. Lucy and I stayed for a second longer, looking back at the trees that were being cut up in remorse, before following the rest.

*6 hours later*

"So where do you think you two saw Aslan?" Peter asked Lucy glancing at me in the process. We walked for another countless hours before ending up in the same place we were at yesterday, which annoyed me, and everyone else, to no was now standing in front of us, looking at the place across the gorge where we saw Aslan almost in tears. After Peter's question left his lips, she turned around to look at Peter with a sad glare.

"I wish you all would just stop acting like grownups!" She exclaimed, looking at Peter, Susan and Trumpkin as she said that. "I don't think we saw him, we did see him." She said, and I smiled a little despite my bad mood.

"I am a grownup." Trumpkin muttered, making me and Edmund share a smirk. Lucy then walked over to stand more in front of Edmund and near the edge.

"He was right over-" Her sentence was cut off with a scream as the ground suddenly gave up beneath her causing her to fall down.

"LUCY!" Susan and I screamed in fright, running towards the edge along with everyone else. Once we did, we all peered at what was below, and sighed in relief as we saw Lucy sitting on the ledge beneath us, completely unharmed. She then looked up at us with a small smile.

"...Here." She finished, and we all cracked a smile. And then I decided to jump down as well, since the ledge was only a five feet lower than the one we were standing on right now. Once I did so, I offered a hand to Lucy, who grabbed it and pulled herself up, before being wrapped up in my arms.

"Don't ever do that again." I muttered to her slowly, and she smiled, looking up at me.

"Sorry." She apologized sheepishly, making me smile. I then looked up at the others.

"Are you coming?"

*1 hour later*

We were finally able to make our way all the way down, and were now in the process of crossing the river. Lucy lead the way, with Trumpkin closely behind her. Susan was behind him, followed by me, Edmund, and then Peter. Susan just stepped on the first rock which was one of many that formed a path across the river, when the rock Lucy stepped on tilted to the side, and she lost her balance. She would have fallen, if it wasn't for Trumpkin who caught her by her arms from behind and helped her regain balance. Lucy looked back at him and gave him a smile, which he acknowledged with a nod before letting her go. I smiled a small smile. Maybe DLF wasn't as grumpy as he seemed to be.

After jumping onto some of the stones, and at the same time holding my dress above my ankles so that I wouldn't trip, the stone I stepped on next tilted causing me to loose my balance just like Lucy has earlier. Thankfully, Edmund was behind me and quickly caught me around the waist before I collided with the water and the ground. I sighed in relief and sent him a grateful smile before making my way further down.

*3 Hours later*

We had set up camp about 30 minutes ago in a clearing we found after we crossed the river, and everyone except for me was asleep. We all circled around the bonfire that Peter built, trying to stay warm, because even though it was summer, the nights were cold. I was in between Susan and Lucy.

"Anna?" I heard a voice whisper. "Are you awake?" It was Susan, so I hummed in response. I was still a little upset that she didn't believe me and Lucy. She was still for a second, before pushing herself up so she was half sitting and half lying down and facing me. "Why didn't I see Aslan?" My brows furrowed in confusion and I also kept still for a second before pushing myself up in the same position she was in.

"So you believe us?" I asked, and she looked down for a moment.

"Well you two got us across the gorge. She stated matter-of-factly, and I looked down for a second.

"I don't know." I replied, deep in thought. "Maybe you didn't really want to see him." I said hesitantly, looking up at her.

"You and Lucy knew we were going to come back here, didn't you?" She asked after a while of silence, and I smiled a small smile.

"I think she did. I just hoped we would. With all my heart." I replied, and she was lost in thought for a moment before lying down on her back.

"And I already got used to the idea of living in England." She said, and I looked at her in confusion.

"But you're happy to be here, aren't you?" I asked, but the tone gave away that I was trying to make sure, which made her sigh.

"While it lasts." She replied, and I sighed. "I also wanted to apologize."

"For what?" I asked, confused since she changed the subject and I was stills thinking about the previous one.

"For not believing you. I know that after what happened the first time I should have, but I guess living in England made me more open to logic than anything else." She apologized, turning her head to look at me.

"It's alright." I smiled, and she returned it, before closing her eyes. I sighed and also lied down, closing my eyes and thinking about what she said. That we may not be in Narnia for as long as we were last time.


	33. Finding the One

**I hope you all like this chapter!**

**Reviews:**

**Guest \- Yeah, sorry about that. They should be getting longer as we get further into the story. And thank you!**

**whatnameshallitake \- I guess you'll just have to wait and see ;) All I can tell you is that Susan is also my favorite, always has been, so you can definitely hope for the best :)**

**clair cartlie \- Not to be rude or anything, but... you do realize they're _siblings_... right?**

* * *

Annabelle's P.O.V.*

_My eyes snapped open when I heard a tree branch snap. I quickly sat up and looked around, but no one was near and everyone else was asleep peacefully. I was about to lay back down and ignore the sound as just my imagination, when I heard it again, louder this time. I glanced at the others before getting up and swinging my quiver over my shoulders and taking out my bow. I then slowly made my way deeper into the woods. _

_"Annabelle..." I heard a voice call, and my eyes widened when I recognized it. I walked a little further in, when suddenly I heard a rustle to my left. I saw a tree next to me, and felt its aura change to a magical one, so I gently placed my hand on its bark and pushed some magic through that contact. My eyes widened when the petals suddenly flew away to the side in a gentle swirl, before forming into a dryad, who waved at me happily. I smiled. "Annabelle..." I looked around, wanting to find the voice, and the dryad pointed to my right. I followed her gaze, and saw the tress that were there part to form a path for me. "Annabelle..." I smiled and walked in between the trees, hearing the voice grow louder. "Annabelle..." I jumped over some rocks, and then pushed away a branch that was in my face, before looking for the source of the voice._

_"Aslan." I smiled hugely and ran up to the Great Lion, wrapping my arms around his neck and snuggling my face into his mane while he chuckled. "I've missed you." I said quietly, and then pulled away. He looked at me with a soft smile and kind eyes. "Aslan, why aren't you helping us like last time?"_

_"This time, it is out of my hands." He replied gently. "It is now up to you to restore the peace to this land." I sighed but smiled a small smile. "Do you remember when I told you that one day you will learn of the true purpose for your powers?" I nodded. "This day is coming near. Be brave, my dear. For it is up to you whether we will achieve victory, or disappointment and grief."_

My eyes fluttered open, and I sat up, looking around. Aslan visited me in my dream. I sighed and brushed a piece of hair from my face, before standing up and brushing myself off. My eyes widened when I noticed two people missing..

"Susan." I gently shook her, but she just mumbled something and rolled onto her other side. If it were different circumstances, I would have chuckled and rolled my eyes, but this time was serious. "Peter and Lucy are missing, get up." That definitely woke her up. She quickly got up and looked around, and her eyes widened when she saw the two empty spots where our older brother and younger sister were supposed to be sleeping. She then quickly shook Trumpkin awake, whilst I shook Edmund.

"Five more minutes, Anna." He pleaded groggily, as it was me who usually woke him up to school.

"Peter and Lucy are missing, Ed. Get up." I ordered, and just like Susan, he got up fast. He then quickly unsheathed his sword, when suddenly I heard something. "Wait." They all looked at me confused, but obeyed anyway.

"Do you hear something?" Edmund asked, and I nodded.

"Sounds like a sword fight." I commented, and then quickly grabbed my quiver, but didn't swing it over my shoulder. Susan was already holding her quiver and horn, and Trumpkin was holding his knife with his quiver slung over his shoulder. "Come on." I then ran further into the woods, following the sound.

"Prince Caspian?" I heard Peter's voice, and that's when I knew for sure that I was going in the right direction.

"Yes." Someone replied with a strong Mediterranean accent. "And who are you?" It was then that I found the path that led to the clearing where I heard them from.

"Peter!" I shouted, running toward him, but stopped in my tracks once I saw Narnians surrounding us. Susan, Edmund, and Trumpkin all followed me, and also stopped to stand around me as I walked to stand next to Lucy, who thankfully was alright. She was standing off to the side, watching the whole scene unfold before her eyes. In the middle stood Peter with another man around his age. This man had dark brown, almost black hair that were slightly longer than Peter's or Edmund's, and dark brown, almost black eyes. He was obviously a Telmarine, seeing as his skin was also slightly tanner than ours. He was holding Peter's sword, which was pointed at Peter's neck, and had some blood in the corner of his mouth as if someone hit him. Seems he and Peter got into a fight before we came.

* * *

*Third Person's P.O.V.*

Prince Caspian looked at the newcomers for a second, before looking back at the blonde haired man he fought. 'Peter'. That name sounded familiar. As if from a story. He then looked down at the sword he was holding as realization dawned on him, and saw the golden lion hilt and the golden engravings. He then looked back up, eyes wide.

"High King Peter."

"I believe you called." The High King replied, and Caspian barely nodded.

"Yes, but..." He trailed off for a second, glancing at the others before looking back at Peter. "I thought you'd be older." At this Peter's face hardened. He was so tired of being treated like a kid back in England, and he was definitely not going to be treated like this in here! While he was annoyed, Annabelle and Edmund shared a smirk.

"Well, if you'd like we could come back in a few years." Peter said, trying to hide his annoyance, already turning around to leave.

"No!" Caspian was quick to react. "No, stay. You're just... You're not exactly what I expected." he made amends, trailing his eyes over the group one more time. Once he did that, his eyes quickly snapped back to Annabelle, and lingered on her, taking in the High Queen's beauty. She noticed him staring and smiled a faint smile, shifting a little on her feet and looking to the side. Susan noticed that and nudged Lucy, who smiled. Annabelle has always had many, many admirers, but this is the first time she might actually like one back. Edmund and Peter also noticed this, and were not happy at all.

While all that happened, the Narnians' eyes were wide, looking at the Destined Beauty in disbelief. She's real. And she's right here, right before their eyes. They have all grown up listening to the stories of how she sacrifices herself for Narnia and for her loved ones, and how she defeated the White Witch and became the Once and Future Queen. And now here she is. Right in front of them.

Caspian also couldn't believe it. He grew up with his Professor telling him about the Golden Age and the Kings and Queens of Old, and now he was seeing them for himself. He always strived to be as great of a king as High King Peter and King Edmund were told to be. He always heard that High Queen Annabelle was the most beautiful woman who has ever lived in Narnia, and now he got to see her for himself. And he agreed. He could almost see the beautiful magical aura around her that seemed to be pushing life into everything around her. Caspian could tell that she was special, even more special than he used to think when he heard stories about her. She was truly as majestic as the legends told.

* * *

*Annabelle's P.O.V.*

"Neither are you." Edmund said through clenched teeth, making me and the girls look at him in confusion. He never acted like that. Not for the past 16 years.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes." A Badger spoke wisely, making me smile.

"We have anxiously awaited your return, Your Majesties." A mouse suddenly jumped forward, making me and Susan stop ourselves from jumping backwards. "Our hearts and swords are at your service." He said, bowing to me and Peter, making me smile despite my fear.

"Oh my gosh, he is so cute." Lucy said quietly to me and Susan, making us smile.

"Who said that?!" The mouse jumped, unsheathing his sword and looking around, making me giggle quietly. Caspian must have heard me since he looked over at me with a small smile, making me blush slightly. Susan must have noticed, unfortunately, and elbowed me in the ribs teasingly.

"Sorry." Lucy apologized to the mouse, and he looked at her, embarrassed that he reacted like that in front of a Queen.

"O-Oh, Your Majesty." He bowed. "With great respect. But I do think that 'courageous', 'courteous', or 'chivalrous', might more befit a Knight of Narnia." He said, swinging and sheathing his sword professionally, making us all smile.

"Well, it seems that at least some of you can handle a blade." Peter commented.

"Yes, indeed." The mouse smiled proudly, since he was complimented by the High King himself. I glanced at Caspian, and saw glancing at the ground before looking at Peter in slight annoyance, which made me share a confused glance with Susan. "And I have recently put it to good use, securing weapons for your army, Sire." That made my brows furrow in confusion, as well as Susan's, once again. Peter's army? Last time I checked, it was Caspian's army, and we were here only to help. Now began to worry that things might be even harder than Aslan told me they would be, because Peter's pride and arrogance are his fatal characteristics.

"Good." Peter said with a smile, before looking back at Caspian with a cold expression. "Because we're going to need every sword we can get."

Well, then." Caspian retorted. "You'll probably be wanting yours back." He said, offering Peter his sword by the hilt back, making me smirk. Maybe he will be one of the very few people other than family who will be able to stand Peter with dignity. Peter just took his sword back and sheathed it, before turning around with a slight eye roll and leading the way to who knows where. Edmund quickly followed, and the Narnians followed reluctantly after glancing at me a couple of times. I then looked at Susan and Lucy.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves, girls?" I offered, and they nodded in agreement quickly, probably wanting to ease the tension as much as I did. We then walked over to Caspian. "Prince Caspian, right?" I asked with a smile, causing him to turn around. It was then that I got a good look of him, and I have to admit that he is very handsome. By the look on Susan's face I could tell she was thinking the same.

"Yes." he nodded, and smiled, bowing to me and grabbing my hand, kissing it gently. My breath hitched in my throat slightly, but thankfully no one noticed, and I smiled as well. "It's an honor, My Queen." He said, and I nodded with a small smile, before reminding myself that my sisters were standing next to me, so I took my hand out of his grasp after smiling one more time.

"Please, it's Annabelle." I said, and he nodded with a small smile, before turning to look at my older sister.

"My Lady." He said, grabbing her hand and kissing it as well.

"It's Susan, please." She replied with a small smile, and he nodded, turning to Lucy.

"Lucy." She smiled, and he smiled back, also kissing her hand. Even though she is only 11 years old, she is still a Queen of Narnia. It felt nice. Going back to being respected women instead of silly school girls.

"It's a pleasure." He greeted, before his eyes found mine one more time.


	34. Remembering

**Thank you all so much for all your reviews! I got so many for the last chapter, thank you! I hope you all like this chapter!**

**Reviews:**

**whatnameshallitake**** \- I honestly don't know what to say to your review... ':) I ship Suspian too, I do, but Caspian's just really cute, you know? I hope you'll like what I do with him and my OC at least a bit :)**

**mille tendresse**** \- Thank you so much! I really appreciate it!**

**Guest**** \- You know what? I don't care if you hate my story. I really don't because it's you and like one or two people out of over 120 who really enjoy this story, so I honestly couldn't care less. And I get it that you really just have nothing better to do with your time than using it to belittle others, but lay off my other reviewers! Sure, you hate my story and come back to leave rude comments on every single chapter, and that's good for you! It's your opinion, and after such a long time, I honestly couldn't care less. But don't attack others for it, for God's sake! Leave my readers out of it! I get it that you're not a nice person in general, but at least use some common sense and realize that there's no reason to attack people just because you don't like a freaking ****_story_****. **

**xlilacsx**** \- Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it!**

**ava**** \- Thank you!**

**Seiya-Serena-fan18**** \- Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it, and I hope you like the further chapters as well! And happy (belated?) birthday! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**KD**** \- I'm glad you like it!**

**loveme2202**** \- Thank you so much!**

* * *

*Annabelle's P.O.V.*

We were now traveling to the place where the Narnians and Caspian held their base. Susan and I were walking in the very front, Edmund, Peter and Caspian were walking right behind us, discussing the tactics, troops, strategies, etc... Behind them were some of the Narnians, and then Lucy, followed by everyone else.

"So, what do you think about Caspian?" Susan asked me quietly, and even though she tried to hide it, I saw the small smirk on her face.

"I think he will make a very good King once we're done with all of this." I replied, and she rolled her eyes.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it! What do you think _about him_?" I sighed and gave her a look.

"I don't know. I hardly know him!"

"But you know him well enough to know that he is a charming, handsome, dashing young man, right?" She asked with a teasing smirk, and I sighed.

"Yes, he is handsome, I'd be blind not to see that. Don't tell me that you don't think that as well! But that doesn't mean that I like him." I protested, and Susan gave me a look.

"Yes, he is handsome, but I'm not the one who he's staring at all the time." She said, jerking her head backward softly, telling me silently to see for myself.

"You're kidding." I muttered, but turned my head to look at the three boys behind us nonetheless. Susan was right. Caspian's eyes were glued to me, and when he saw me looking back, he smiled a small smile before going back to listening to Peter. I quickly turned back around so that my brothers wouldn't notice, but couldn't help the small smile that formed on my lips. Susan, of course, saw it, and hummed 'nonchalantly' with a small smirk on her face. "Shut it!" She just laughed, which made me shake my head with a smile. Even though we always tease each other, we are the closest of sisters.

"Your Highness!" I turned around as a voice called.

"Yes?" Caspian pointed his finger in the direction ahead of me and Susan.

"We're here." I turned around and saw some trees in the way, but through their branches I could also see streaks of sunlight. This was the edge of the forest. I glanced at Susan for a second, before walking forward and pushing one of the branches out of the way with one hand so that it wouldn't hit me in the face, and holding the hem of my dress above my ankles with my other hand. Susan followed me, and everyone else followed her. After a couple of seconds, we were out of the woods and on top of a small hill, overlooking a huge clearing. At the other end of the clearing, we could see a huge fortress made out of stone, covered in layers of greenery, which bonded with the woods on the other side. It looked absolutely magnificent, and I wasn't the only one who thought so, seeing as Lucy gasped in amazement.

* * *

*Third Person's P.O.V.*

The Narnians, Prince Caspian, and the Kings and Queens of Old made their way towards the base, which was named Aslan's How. As they neared, they made their way through the stone area in front of the How and under two stone archways that were placed on either sides of the area. As they approached, they saw the entrance; a ramp leading down into the ground and inside the large, stone structure. On each side of the ramp, centaurs lined up in rows, standing tall and majestic. Caspian and the Pevensies came to a stop, standing in a straight row. Edmund was on the furthest right, with Susan on his right. Annabelle stood next to Susan, and Caspian stood in between Annabelle and Peter. Lucy was on Peter's right. They watched as the centaurs unsheathed their swords and held them so that they would be parallel with their bodies; each held a sword in a vertical position with one hand at the bottom of the hilt and the other twisted backwards to hold the top of the hilt just below the blade. They then lowered their swords, creating an archway for the Kings and Queens of Old and Caspian to pass under.

Together, High King Peter and High Queen Annabelle left their places on either sides of the Prince, and started walking forward with their heads held high. King Edmund, Queen Susan, and Queen Lucy followed a second or two after, leaving a small respectable distance between them and the High King and High Queen. Together they formed a shape similar to a triangle. Peter and Annabelle walked side by side, in the middle of the path and in front of everyone, being in a higher status than their siblings. Edmund was behind them, but also in the very middle of the path, so that he was seen from the front in between Annabelle and Peter's shoulders. He was walking in the middle of the row, being a King. Susan was on Edmund's right, being the older Queen, but a little further to the side so that she was seen a little on Peter's right from the front. Lucy was on Edmund's left, being the youngest, but a little further to the side, so that she was seen from behind Annabelle's left shoulder from the front.

They all held their heads high and their faces held small smiles as they felt respect radiating off of the Narnians. Once there was a respectable distance between the Kings and Queens of Old and the Prince, Caspian started walking forward, followed by the rest of the Narnians. He knew his place. He didn't deserve to walk in the front like the Kings and Queens. He was not as important as them. After all, they had saved Narnia from a 100 year winter. High Queen Annabelle killed the White Witch, and became the Once and Future Queen. High King Peter lead the victorious army against the White Witch and was a Knight of Narnia. King Edmund the Just almost died amending his mistakes and most likely saving everyone by destroying the White Witch's wand. Queen Susan the Gentle showed extraordinary courage multiple times over the course of their reign and in the fight against the White Witch. Queen Lucy the Valiant was the very reason why the other Kings and Queens came to Narnia.

They all deserved their titles. They all deserved their respect. But he was no one except for a Prince. He hasn't done anything except for running away from the castle and giving the Narnians what they truly deserved. That was nothing compared to what the Kings and Queens have done.

* * *

*Annabelle's P.O.V.*

As we made our way inside, Edmund, Susan, Caspian, and Lucy caught up with me and Peter so that we could walk in a straight row. My eyes wondered around, and I felt a small smile making its way onto my lips. On left and right, Narnians were working hard to make weapons. Flaming torches were on the walls, illuminating with light that the Narnians needed to work. The boys all stopped and looked around, but the girls and I made our way further down.

* * *

*Third Person's P.O.V.*

"It may not be what you are used to, but it is defensible." Caspian said modestly as Peter and Edmund looked around.

"Peter!" A voice called, causing the three males to turn around. Annabelle was standing on the other end of the hall near an opening in a huge rock. Caspian stared at her and admired her beauty, once again, in the dim light. He watched at the light from the torches reflected in her eyes, and illuminated form her shiny hair. "You may want to see this." She said, and Peter gave a small nod before walking toward his sister wit Edmund following closely behind. Caspian stared for a second longer, before following as well.

* * *

*Annabelle's P.O.V.*

The boys followed me down a stone corridor, and we all stopped where Susan and Lucy waited for us. On the walls from both sides were many engravings and paintings. Peter took a torch from a wall and held it near the drawings, making it easier for everyone else to see them. There was one of three girls riding on a lion's back, and there was another one of five people - three girls and two boys - standing in elegant robes near their thrones.

"It's us." I breathed out, looking at the pictures. However the one of our coronation was a little mixed up when it came to the order of our thrones. On the drawing Peter was to the furthest left, than Susan, I was in the middle, than Lucy, and then Edmund, when in reality Edmund was on the furthest left, than me, Peter was in the middle, than Susan, and then Lucy.

"What is this place?" Lucy asked Caspian, and we all turned our attention to him. He was watching me, but as soon as the question was asked, he looked at Lucy.

"You don't know?" He asked, although it was more of a statement. He could read it on our faces. We didn't know what this place was. He looked at all of us for a second, before grabbing a torch from the wall and walking further down the corridor. Everyone followed him, but I stayed where I was as a drawing caught my eye. It was a painting of a faun wearing a red scarf and holding an umbrella standing next to a lamp post. Mr. Tumnus.

"Anna?" Susan called, and I looked at the drawing one more time before following after Caspian and my siblings.

Everything was pitch black and not even I could see a thing. The only way to not trip over our own feet was to have the light of the torches surrounding us. Edmund also grabbed a torch so that we would have more light. We turned left and started walking down the stairs. Caspian led the way, followed by Lucy and Peter who walking side by side. Susan and I were also walking side by side behind them, and Edmund was bringing up the rear.

We then entered a large room, and stopped as Caspian walked over to the side. The five of us looked around trying to see something, but couldn't.

"Do you see anything?" Edmund asked me, and I shook my head. I looked to my left, only to see Caspian standing near a trench of some sort. He then dipped his torch inside the trench, and whatever was inside it lit on fire. As the fire moved along the trench that seemed to be going around the whole room, it slowly lit up the area around us. The wall behind the trench was covered in many engravings and murals of all Narnian species. The fire then moved further along, and our mouths opened slightly as we saw a giant carving of Aslan on the back wall in the very middle. The carving itself was in between two giant stone pillars. My breath hitched in my throat slightly as my eyes fell on the object in the middle of the room. The Stone Table.

We all stared at either the Stone Table or the carving of Aslan. I could feel a pain growing in my head, but tried to control it ans I stepped out of the line and slowly walked forward. There were many old rock structures around the Stone Table, and I recognized them as the same ones that were around the Stone Table when Aslan and I were killed. It seemed as though the How was built to cover the Stone Table. Once I reached the Stone Table, I carefully placed one of my hands on it, and put the other one across my stomach, trying to control my breathing.

"He must know what he is doing." Lucy said quietly, taking a few steps forward. I forced a small smile on my face, although I did not turn around.

"He does." I forced myself to speak up.

"I think it's up to us now." Peter spoke up strongly, causing me to whip around to look at him in disbelief. Has he really given up hope? We all then turned to look at the carving of the Great Lion one more time. I let out a quiet gasp as I suddenly felt a pang of pain in my chest.

"Anna? Are you alright?" Edmund asked, and I turned around to see everyone looking at me in concern.

"I'm fine." I forced myself to smile weakly. I could see that no one believed me, so I sighed and proceeded to explain. "It's just... It's not everyday you get to see the place where you were killed." I said quietly, and turned to look at the Stone Table. I suddenly felt tear sting in my eyes as all the memories suddenly flooded my mind like a giant wave.

The cold eyes of the White Witch.

The smirk on her lips.

The cheering of the creatures as they pushed me and Aslan around carelessly.

The pain plastered on Aslan's face as Jadis stabbed him.

The White Witch's taunting before she drove the dagger stained with Aslan's blood into my chest.

I drew in a sharp breath as I tried to not let the tears in my eyes fall. I noticed my hands shaking, and the pain in my chest increased, as well as the pain in my head from the horrible memories that were branded in my mind.

"Excuse me." I said quietly, before turning around and running out of the room.

* * *

*Third Person's P.O.V.*

Caspian and the Pevensies all stared after Annabelle in concern and worry as she ran out of the room.

"I'm sorry." Caspian spoke up. "I should have known that this wouldn't be a pleasant sight for her." Peter was scowling and was about to say something not nice to him, but thankfully Susan stopped him from doing so.

"It's not your fault. She would have seen this either way." Caspian nodded, but still looked down. He couldn't help but feel awful.

"I'll go find her." Peter said through clenched teeth, still staring at Caspian, before proceeding to leave.

"No." Edmund quickly placed his hand on his older brother's shoulder. "Give her some time."

"Edmund's right." Lucy spoke up. "It's not like Annabelle to get easily upset. This is something big for her. She needs to be alone for a while."

"Maybe what she needs is comfort, not lonelyness." Peter spoke coldly, making his youngest sister give him a hurt look, causing his eyes to soften. He didn't mean to upset Lucy. He was just worried about Annabelle and angry at Caspian.

"Peter." Susan spoke up, her tone scolding. "You didn't see what happened to Annabelle and Aslan. You don't know exactly what she went through. Lucy and I do. And she's right. Annabelle needs some time alone. Then I'll find her and take her and some of the Narnians for an archery practice. Practicing her skills always makes her feel better. Alright?" Though Peter was reluctant, he nodded in agreement.


	35. New

**I hope you all like this chapter! And wow, I'm gaining new readers so quickly! Thank you all so much for over 100 favorites and follows!**

**Reviews:**

**Seiya-Serena-fan18 - Oh! Well, happy (****_now_**** belated) birthday, then! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you like this ones as well!**

**AcetheQueenZ06 - Thank you so much!**

**Guest - I'm glad! 'Cause something is definitely coming for these two ;) And if you ship them then you're definitely going to enjoy this chapter ;)**

**Guest - I'm glad! If you ship them, then you're definitely going to enjoy this chapter ;)**

* * *

*Annabelle's P.O.V.*

"Anna?!" I heard Susan's voice, and scrambled to wipe the tears off my cheeks quickly just as my older sister found me. "You've been alone for the past 30 minutes. Are you alright?" She asked, concerned. I stood up from where I was sitting on one of the stone outside of the How, and nodded. "Are you sure?" I nodded again, forcing a small smile. It was then that her eyes fell on my cheeks. "Have... Have you been crying?" She asked, worry and concern evident in her eyes. I sighed, knowing that I won't be able to hide the truth from her.

"A little." I admitted, sitting back down on the stone with a sigh. Susan looked at me for a second, before sitting down next to me. "It's just... I can't seem to be able to get rid of these memories from..." I trialed off, unable to finish as tears built up in my eyes.

"That night? When Aslan and you were...?" Susan trailed off, not wanting to upset me further. I just nodded meekly, causing her to close her eyes briefly. "Oh, Anna." She breathed out before pulling me into a tight hug. I hugged her back tightly, nuzzling my face in he shoulder, trying to stop the tears from flowing out. "I'm so sorry. I can't even imagine..." She trailed off with a sigh, not knowing what to say. I just nodded in thanks, before slowly pulling away. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Not really." I admitted. "But there's nothing I can do about it. It's not like I can just sit here and cry while the Telmarines are probably planning something against us."

"Do you want to help me train some of the archers? They're already gathered on the other side of the How." Susan offered, and I couldn't help but smile despite my bad mood. Practicing my archery skills always makes me feel better. I absolutely love using my bow.

"Sure." I agreed, and she smiled, offering me her hand before pulling me to where the archers were waiting.

* * *

*Third Person's P.O.V., 1 hour later*

Susan and Annabelle watched as the archers they have been training for the past hour released their arrows, aiming at the puppet resembling a Telmarine soldier that Trufflehunter was holding as their target. All the arrows fired, but missed their target.

"Nope! Not a scratch!" Trufflehunter called to the two Queens, who were watching anxiously. They weren't making any progress!

"It's alright!" Annabelle called to the Narnian archers, and Susan nodded in agreement.

"Rome wasn't built in a day." She agreed, causing Annabelle to close her eyes briefly and sigh. She honestly did not feel like explaining to the Narnians what Rome is.

"How long did it take?" A Minotaur asked from the side.

"What's Rome?" A faun who stood next to him asked him, not understanding what the Gentle Queen was talking about.

"It's... It's just a phras-" Annabelle proceeded to explain quickly, but was interrupted by an arrow whizzing in between her and Susan's heads and hitting the middle of the target.

"Hey!" Trufflehunter yelled, not being ready for the shot.

"Nice shot." Annabelle praised, staring at the arrow embedded in the puppet, before looking at the archers that were on either sides of her. "Which one of you-?"

"Good afternoon, Your Majesties." A voice with a Telmarine accent greeted from behind them, causing all of them to whip around. "I thought you may use some help." Caspian said kindly, coming to stand next to Annabelle.

"Things are well in hand, thank you." Susan replied as politely as she could from Annabelle's other side, not liking the tone of Caspian's voice. It was almost as if he was underestimating their abilities of training soldiers.

"I didn't mean to suggest otherwise." Caspian apologized, realizing how what he said must have sounded like.

"Do you suppose you could do better?" Annabelle asked with a small smile, eager to see the Prince's skills. Caspian's attention then turned to her once again, and a small smile grew on his lips as well.

"Pick a target for me." He said, and Annabelle looked around trying to find a target worth the challenge, along with Susan, as Caspian loaded his crossbow.

"Do you see that pine cone?" Annabelle asked, nodding her head towards one of the trees. Caspian followed his gaze, and a small grin made its way onto his face.

"No problem." He said, very sure of himself. He was also happy, because an easy target like this gave him an opportunity to impress the High Queen. He posed his crossbow and prepared himself to shoot, but Annabelle stepped towards him and placed her hand on his crossbow, aiming it a little higher.

"Um... That one." She helped, not realizing that Caspian's eyes wandered to her face as he admired her beauty once more. But the Prince was also a little flustered with the High Queen being so close to him. Susan saw the look on his face, and smirked, looking away to the side so that Caspian wouldn't get embarrassed.

Caspian followed Annabelle's gaze, now seeing that he was aiming at the wrong pine cone. He then squinted his eyes, trying to see the target she picked for him through all the branches surrounding it.

"Are you sure that's not an acorn?" He asked her with a hint of nervousness, knowing that he might not be able to hit it.

"Too far for you?" Annabelle asked with a teasing smirk, causing his expression to change into one of determination. He then posed his crossbow one more time, this time aiming at the right target. Annabelle and Susan both watched eagerly and curiously, as the Prince fired his arrow. The two Queens were quite surprised and impressed to see that the arrow missed its target by only a few centimeter. Just as that happened, Lucy, Peter, and Edmund came outside, wanting to speak with their sisters about what the faun who was on watch saw at the edge of the forest, but decided to wait, seeing that they were in the middle of training. Peter and Edmund were not too happy with how close Caspian and Annabelle were, but decided to act nice and not get into any trouble. Especially since Lucy gave them warning glares when they glared at Caspian. She might be the youngest of them, and the most innocent, but when she wanted to, Lucy could be scary. "Not bad." Annabelle complimented, trying to fight off a smile. This wasn't not bad. This was very good.

"Well, I was trained by the finest in the Telmarine army." Caspian said with a hint of pride, looking at Susan and Annabelle's, mostly Annabelle's, surprise. Peter couldn't help but snort quietly from where he was standing, causing Lucy to elbow him in the ribs.

"Ow!" He hissed quietly, giving Lucy a look.

"Be nice. Caspian hasn't done anything wrong. Quite the opposite, actually. He is trying to restore peace and give the Narnians back their freedom." Lucy scolded, looking at the Prince fondly. This only fueled Peter's anger further. First Caspian wants to charm Annabelle, and now he wants to be Lucy's older brother?! Edmund noticed the look in Peter's eyes, and elbowed him gently in the side, begging him silently not to make a scene.

"Well..." Annabelle started with a small smirk as she started to load her bow. "If that's the best they've got... We might stand a chance after all, wouldn't you say so, Su?" She asked, and Susan smirked knowingly as Annabelle aimed for the same target Caspian was aiming for. All the Narnians stopped their small conversations, and everyone watched curiously, wanting to see if the stories about High Queen Annabelle being the best archer in Narnian were true. Annabelle waited for a second, wanting to get the perfect aim as she felt all the eyes on her, before releasing the arrow, which hit the target right in the middle, causing it to fall off the tree branch and embed itself into the ground, with the arrow holding it down. Annabelle and Susan both smiled in victory, and the boys smirked from the side of the field, but their expressions quickly changed to shock and worry as the two Queens and Caspian saw a Telmarine soldier on a horse just behind the treeline. Annabelle looked at Caspian for a split second, then at Susan, and quickly loaded her bow again with Susan doing the same, and Caspian quickly loaded his crossbow again. Annabelle and Susan released their arrows simultaneously, but missed. Caspian released his arrow a second after, but missed as well. the five Kings and Queens of Old and the Telmarine Prince shared a worried look. This wasn't good. At all.


	36. A Plan

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Reviews:**

**Guest**** \- Thank you!**

**Seiya-Serena-fan18**** \- Aw, thank you so much!**

**meangirl8**** \- Here you go!**

**Meredith ****\- Thank you! Yes, I know what you mean. I am working on that, and especially so in this 'sequence'; 'Prince Caspian' is when I intend to give a deeper purpose to everything. When it comes to writing in first and third person, most of this story will always be in first person because that's the way I started to so I want to keep it that way, but in order to show others' perspectives and feelings, I want to use third person. The changes won't be very drastic or common, though. And yes, I understand what you mean with Susan, and believe me when I say that that was never my intention, and I am definitely going to work on it. The problem with that might be the fact that, in my story, Annabelle is Caspian's love interest, so I sometimes write her in with some of Susan's qualities. Though it was never my intention to overshadow Susan, especially seeing as she is my favorite character and I actually want to give her the recognition I feel her character truly lacks, and more of Susan's individuality is coming in the later chapters. And yes, I am aware that there was never a High Queen; that is something I added in response to multiple promptings from my readers on Quotev (where I originally wrote this story). Thank you for your review! I hope you stay to read more!**

**X Blue Eyed Demon X**** \- Thank you!**

* * *

*Third Person's P.O.V.*

"It's only a matter of time. Miraz's men and war machines are on their way." High King Peter spoke from the middle of the room as he looked around at everyone who has gathered for this meeting in the room that held the Stone Table. After they have seen the Telmarine soldier who was spying on them, Peter immediately called for a meeting. The five Kings and Queens, Prince Caspian, and the leaders and best warriors of every Narnian species in their army. As he spoke, the Hing King turned around in a slow circle, making sure that he looked at every single person present. "That means those same men aren't protecting his castle.

"What do you propose we do, Your Majesty?" Reepicheep asked from his place on top of one of the larger rocks.

"We have to get ready for-"

"We have to start planning for-" Peter and Prince Caspian spoke at the same time, which made High Queen Annabelle and Queen Susan share a small worried glance from where they were sitting on one of the stone steps. Peter stared at Caspian with a hard stare, almost daring him to say more, for a couple of seconds before the Prince bowed his head slightly, letting his gaze fall onto the ground.

"Our only hope is to strike them, before they strike us." Peter said, and Caspian immediately looked up.

"That is crazy. No one has ever taken the castle." He protested, not liking the High King's idea at all.

"There's always a first time for everything." Peter shrugged, making Annabelle nod with a sour frown.

"And a last." She pointed out, which made Peter scowl at her. He was starting to get very angry at his younger sister.

"Yes, Your Majesty, but we will have the element of surprise." Trumpkin said politely, looking at Annabelle with respect, yet disagreement. Even though he agreed with Peter, Trumpkin only fueled the oldest Pevensie's anger. How come that Dwarf had such respect for Annabelle, but he never even bowed to Peter?!

"But we have the advantage here." Caspian pressed, and Annabelle glanced at Susan before standing up and walking to stand next to Caspian.

"If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely." She spoke, causing Peter to glare at her. However there was also a little hurt in it. The truth is, yes Peter was angry, but he was also worried. Worried that he might one day loose his younger sister to another man. And now that Caspian has taken such liking in her, and she was taking the Prince's side instead of her brother's, made his heart ache.

"I, for one, feel safer underground." Trufflehunter spoke up from Susan's right.

"Look, I appreciate what you've done here." Peter spoke up in a gentler tone, not wanting to cause any further arguments, waling up to Caspian. "But this isn't a fortress. It's a tomb."

"Yes, and if they're smart, the Telmarines will just wait and starve us out." King Edmund spoke up from his place on one of the stone steps behind the Stone Table, on top of which Queen Lucy sat.

"We could collect nuts." Pattertwig spoke up eagerly from next to Reepicheep, causing the mouse to roll his eyes.

"Yes. And throw them at Telmarines!" He exclaimed sarcastically, before pointing at the squirrel with a scowl. "Shut up!" He then brought his gaze onto the High King. "I think you know where I stand, Sire." Peter nodded and then turned to Glenstorm, walking towards him.

"If I get your troops in, can you handle the guards?" He asked, but the centaur was silent for a moment, staring at Caspian and Annabelle. He had a huge amount of respect for the two, and the fact that they disagreed with Peter's plan gave him something to thing about. Eventually Glenstorm looked at Peter once again.

"Or die trying, My Liege." He replied, bowing his head, and Peter nodded, satisfied with the answer. Annabelle nodded her head a little sarcastically though.

"Yeah. That's exactly what I'm worried about." She muttered, sitting back down next to Susan.

"Sorry?" Peter asked with a scowl, not liking that she still had something to say that would give the Narnians a reason to doubt his plan.

"Well you're all acting as if there were only to options; dying here, or dying there." Annabelle said with a defiant look in her eyes, not willing to agree with her older brother's plan when she knew this was a suicide mission.

"I'm not sure you've been listening, Anna." Peter said lightly, treating her like a child.

"No, you're not listening!" The High Queen exclaimed angrily, causing him to glare at her, daring her to say something else. But if Annabelle was one thing, she was a fearless Queen. "Or have you forgotten who brought us to Narnian in the first place, Peter?" She asked defiantly. Peter's expression then hardened noticeably as he stared down at her.

"I think we have waited for Aslan long enough." He said coldly, glaring at her one last time, before walking out of the room. Everyone stared after him, before glancing at the High Queen. Annabelle sighed in disappointment, ashamed of her older brother's actions, before the look in her eyes hardened.

"I'll kill him." She muttered, before getting up and following the High King. Susan and Edmund shared a worried glance, not liking the sound of that.

"Was... Was she serious?" Trumpkin asked, noticing their looks.

"No. Anna would never hurt Peter." Edmund shook his head.

"But he might hurt her." Susan mumbled. Edmund's eyes widened when he realized that his oldest sister was right. The two shared a look, before quickly getting up and running after Peter and Annabelle. Queen Lucy's eyes widened as well. She had a bad feeling about this.

"What did Queen Susan mean?" Caspian asked, getting a little scared of what might happen next.

"Peter's changed ever since we let Narnia. He now gets angry very easily, and in the middle of that anger he can say some very hurtful things." Lucy replied sadly, before jumping off the Stone Table and running after their siblings.

* * *

*Annabelle's P.O.V.*

"Peter!" I called, but he just ignored me and kept walking. "Peter!" I called louder, but he didn't even acknowledge me. "Hey!" I've had enough of his attitude. I stopped walking and raised my hand, feeling my eyes flash gold. Within a second, the ground started shaking, and a piece of it lifted itself up until it connected with the ceiling. Now it was a wall, which blocked Peter's only exit.

"What do you want?" My older brother asked me coldly, which made me look at him in surprise. What is wrong with him?

"I want you to explain some things to me." I said, wanting an explanation for all that's been happening.

"I do not need to explain myself to you." Peter growled, walking towards me. Just as I opened my mouth to respond, two voices cut me off.

"Anna!"

"Peter!" The first voice belonged to Susan, whilst the second one belonged to Edmund. Not a second later, they both ran in.

"I"m not in the mood for any of this." Peter said.

"Anna! Pete!" Lucy's voice came, and not a second after she also ran in. I sighed, not wanting to cause any further fighting, seeing as Peter was already furious. I then dropped the wall that's been blocking the exit, before turning around to leave in the opposite direction. Susan, Edmund, and Lucy all followed after me, deciding to leave Peter alone for the moment.


	37. Tyrant

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! I hope you all like this chapter!**

**Reviews:**

**Guest \- Thank you! I know, I'm sorry. This chapter is a bit longer, and I promise you that the next chapter will be even longer because that's when all the fighting in the castle raid happens, which means a lot of descriptions :)**

**meangirl8 \- Here you go :)**

**X Blue Eyed Demon X \- Thank you!**

**Guest \- Here you go :)**

**Guest \- Thank you! I'm glad :)**

**Guest \- Aw, thank you so much!**

**Guest \- Here you go :)**

**Guest \- Here you go :)**

**Guest \- Here you go :) P.S. I'm pretty sure the last three reviews were left by the same person but, seeing as you're Guest, I wouldn't know for sure, so I just replied to all of them :D**

* * *

*Annabelle's P.O.V.*

The light of Edmund's torch shone through the dark sky as he signaled for me, Susan, Caspian, Trumpkin and Peter to start making our way towards the castle. We were carried by gryphons , who were holding our torsos with their front claws, and our legs with their hind claws. Edmund's signal also let our army, which was waiting at the edge of the woods, to start walking towards the castle. While all this happened, Reepicheep and his mice snuck into the castle through the canals.

As we flew in the night air, we say Edmund safe on the tower. Caspian, Peter, and I shared a look before the gryphon that was carrying Caspian swooped down. The gryphon that was carrying me followed not a second later, and Peter, Susan, and Trumpkin all followed. We saw a guard on duty walking across the higher level of the castle grounds, and Caspian quickly and quietly unsheathed his sword. The gryphon then let go of his legs and torso, and held only Caspian's left hand with one of its claws as he quickly striked the guard with his sword, causing him to fall off the edge. As soon as Caspian did that, the gryphon re-positioned itself so that it was holding Caspian safely once again.

As we flew around the castle, Edmund gave another signal with his torch. This time, one of the guards saw him, and raised his crossbow, ready to shoot. Thankfully I was in the right place at the right time and quickly loaded my bow before releasing the arrow, which killed the guard quickly and silently. Just as he fell, another guard that was walking next to him froze in his tracks for a split second before turning around as he heard the flapping of the wings of the gryphon that carried Peter. It dropped him off safely, and my brother quickly killed the guard as Susan and I landed next to him with our bows loaded and raised. Trumpkin and Caspian landed safely right behind us.

We then worked on securing the rope on one of the stone walls so that we could climb down to Caspian's Professor's study. Peter held the rope tightly as Caspian made his way down first. I quickly followed, sliding down the rope until Caspian's hands grabbed my waist and gently set me on the ground. While Peter started to make his way down, Caspian knocked on the window of Professor Cornelius's study.

"Professor?" He called quietly, but there was no answer. I saw the worry on Caspian's face as he grabbed his dagger and fumbled with the lock for a second before getting the window open. Peter, who just landed next to me, shared a look with me and Caspian before the Telmarine jumped off the window sill and held out his hand for me. I grabbed it, ignoring the slight tingling feeling, and jumped down before giving him a smile of thanks. He smiled a small smile at me as well before walking further into the study. I followed him, and looked around the room that held almost as many books as the library in Cair Paravel did. Caspian's hand shook slightly as he picked up a pair of spectacles, just as Susan and Trumpkin walked in. "I have to find him." He said, looking at all of us seriously.

"You don't have time. You have to get the gate open." Peter commanded in a hushed tone, causing Caspian to narrow his eyes at him.

"You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him." He argued, before looking at me. "And neither would I." I gave him a sympathetic look as Peter, Susan, and Trumpkin looked at me for my opinion. Even though Peter and I weren't on best terms at the moment, he seemed to still trust me. At least a little.

I thought the situation over quickly. Professor Cornelius seems to be the one who found my locket, which brought us back to Narnia; back home. He helped Caspian escape, and taught him about the Narnian tales and how to do the right thing. The Professor has done so much for all of us, not wanting any credit. He deserved to be saved.

"We can deal with Miraz." I told Peter, glancing at Susan in the process.

"And I can still get to the gate in time." Caspian agreed, giving me a small thankful look. Caspian waited for a second if there were any other objections to his plan, but since there were none, he gave us all a quick look before running out of the study. Trumpkin followed, wanting to get to his position with Reepicheep, from where they would lower the bridge.

*5 minutes later*

Peter, Susan, and I reached the doors of the royal chambers. We shared a look before Peter grabbed the knob and Susan and I raised or loaded bows at the ready. Peter then threw the doors opened and we barged in, only to see no one and practically nothing except for a crib in front of us. We shared a glance before walking over to the crib, only to see a beautiful baby boy inside. I couldn't help but smile a little, lowering my bow as Susan did the same with hers.

"Where did that come from?" Peter asked, confused and slightly dumbfounded. A small smirk made its way onto my lips.

"Mum never had that talk with you." I realized, and Peter glared at me slightly before waking out of the royal chambers, which actually turned out to be the nursery. I looked back at Susan with a little smirk making her chuckle quietly, before running after Peter with her close on my heels.

*10 minutes later*

"Wait." I said in a hushed tone, placing my ear to the doors of Miraz's chambers.

"What?" Peter asked, annoyed. I glared at him, before trying to hear what was going on inside. I then hear a sound of a strained string being pulled slowly, which made me realize that someone loaded a crossbow, so I quickly loaded my bow, ready to face anything. Susan, seeing my actions and trusting me, quickly did the same.

"Put the sword down, Caspian." A female voice warned with slight tremble. "I don't want to do this." I twas then that my eyes flashed gold and a powerful gust of air threw the doors open.

"We don't want you to either." I said, aiming at the only woman in the room, who was in her nightgown on the bed which she obviously shared with Miraz. this must be his wife, Lady Prunaprismia. I then looked over to my right, only to see Caspian standing with his sword at Miraz's throat. Prunaprismia struggled to decide whether to point the crossbow at me, Susan, who also had her aim on her, or Caspian, before eventually aiming at the Prince. We all had serious and urgent looks on our faces, except for Miraz who simply sighed and placed his hands on his hips.

"This used to be a private room." He said to me, Susan, and Peter in annoyance, scanning his eyes over us. They then quickly snapped to me, and a smirk grew on his face as he probably realized who we were, looking at our weapons. "Ah..." He mused, his smirk growing. "High Queen Annabelle, the Majestic." My eyes snapped to him, wondering how he knew my name, since I could have as well been Susan to someone who doesn't know the Narnian history very well. "Oh, I have heard a lot about you. I have to say that you are far more beautiful in person than on pictures in books." My eyes narrowed at him in a deadly glare, while Peter started to shake with rage. Susan also glared at Miraz, and Caspian took a threatening step towards him, causing him to back up a step or two so that Caspian's sword wouldn't pierce his throat.

"What are you doing?" Peter demanded, bringing his gaze onto Caspian, trying to control himself. "You were supposed to be in the gatehouse!"

"No!" Caspian snapped suddenly, shaking with rage. "Tonight, for once, I want the truth!" He demanded, before taking another threatening step and holding his sword tighter, causing Miraz to back up. "Did you kill my father?" Caspian growled, and my eyes widened. Oh my...

"Now we get to it." Miraz simply said.

"You said your brother died in his sleep." Prunaprismia said, oblivious to how much of a tyrant her husband is.

"That was more or less true." Miraz replied, not even looking at her.

"Caspian, this won't make things any better." I spoke up, sensing the thick tension in the room. Caspian turned his head to look at me for a second, but did not move, before turning back to Miraz.

"We, Telmarines, would have nothing had we not taken it." Miraz informed his nephew coldly. "Your father knew that as well as anyone."

"How could you?" Prunaprismia asked quietly in disbelief, lowering the crossbow as she stared at him.

"For the same reason you will pull that trigger." Miraz replied, pointing at the crossbow. "For our son." He hissed, before taking a step forward, causing Caspian's blade to to puncture a small wound on his neck, blood trickling down slowly.

"Stop!" Prunaprismia warned with a tremble in her voice, raising and pointing her crossbow at Caspian one more time.

"Stay right there!" I instructed, aiming at Miraz this time, as Susan still had her arrow pointed at Prunaprismia. Caspian took a few steps back, not wanting to kill Miraz, but he just continued to walk forward.

"You need to make a choice, dear." Miraz said, looking at his wife, before looking back at Caspian and taking a few more steps forward, as Caspian continued to back up. "Do you want our son to be king? Or do you want him to be like Caspian here?... Fatherless?!"

"No!" Prunaprismia yelled as she pulled the trigger.

"Caspian!" Peter yelled, just as the arrow that she released hit Caspian in his left arm, causing him to drop his sword as he fell back onto a chair. I quickly released my arrow, as did Susan, trying to get Miraz, but he ducked just in time before leaving into another room and locking the door. Peter ran in that direction, trying to get the door open, whilst Prunaprismia fell onto the bed with a wail. I quickly ran towards Caspian, while Susan ran over to Peter. Caspian was clutching his arm with his right hand in pain, so I put my hand on top of his and gently pried his fingers off the wound. It wasn't too bad. Painful, but not deep. I put my hand about an inch away from the wound, and felt my eyes flash gold. A white light illuminated from my hand and quickly healed the wound, leaving only blood on Caspian's arm. His eyes wandered to the spot where the arrow hit him, and widened when he saw the wound healed. He then looked up at me, with an almost amazed look in his eyes. "Come on! We have to go!" Peter yelled over Prunaprismia's sobs, and ran out of the room, quickly followed by Susan. I helped Caspian up on his feet quickly before turning around to leave.

"Annabelle!" He caught my hand, making me turn around. This was the first time he called me by my name instead of 'Your Majesty', 'Your Highness', or 'My Lady'. "Thank you." I nodded giving him a small smile, before pulling him out the door.


	38. We Failed

**I hope you all like this chapter! I honestly cried while writing this, so I hope you can also decipher all the emotions.**

**Reviews: **

**Seiya-Serena-fan18 \- Thank you so much! Well, that will be a hard one, though she will be mad. However, it should be a bit more justified than it was originally seeing as Annabelle literally ****_died_**** at the hand of the White Witch.**

**bfireworks5 \- I hope you're satisfied :)**

**meangirl8 \- Here you go :) And yes, she will in one particular moment, but most of this chapter is actually going to concentrate on everyone's fighting skills.**

**GG \- Well, I fear you do not understand the whole point of my work. I don't hate the Pevensies, God no! I think you should try to reread this story or at least try to read between the lines. Annabelle has an individual relationship with all of them, and she is particularly close to Susan and Edmund. So no, I don't hate them. And I do understand the whole point of Lewis' work. Question is: do you understand the point of my work? All the 'perfections' are there now so that you can literally see the difference at the end of the story. I hope this sort of explains it. And if you think that my story really is so "no-Narnian" or rather 'not Narnian', then just please don't read. I only answer the review because you said that you would like to hear my answer, so here you go.**

**Guest \- Thank you! Here you go :)**

**X Blue Eyed Demon X \- Thank you! I hope you like this chapter as well!**

* * *

*Annabelle's P.O.V.*

The four of us ran through the castle as the alarm bell sounded through the walls. Caspian lead the way, knowing the quickest way out of the castle, since our element of surprise was gone and we had to get out. We then turned right, where the hallway separated into two separate paths. Caspian immediately ran down the one on the right and Susan followed him, but I stopped as I saw Peter running down the path on the left.

"Where are you going?!" I called, confused and slightly alarmed. Peter, upon hearing my voice, slowed down a little and turned around to look at me.

"Our troops are just outside! Come on!" He called, before starting to run at full speed. By the time he disappeared from my sight by turning sharply to the left behind the corner, Susan and Caspian came back to be by my side, noticing my and Peter's absence.

"What is he doing?!" Susan exclaimed, and I sighed.

"Being an idiot." I responded before following my older brother. I may disagree with him in a huge scale, but I won't leave him here to get himself killed. Susan must have thought the same, seeing as I heard her and Caspian running behind me.

"Now Edmund!" I heard Peter yell as he unsheathed his sword. "Give the signal!" I rounded the corner quickly and stopped for a second, seeing Peter quickly kill two soldiers in the courtyard.

"I'm a bit busy, Pete!" Edmund called, and I looked up, only to see him struggling against a guard on the tower. Susan, Caspian, and I quickly ran toward Peter, but I stopped once we were in the middle of the courtyard and quickly loaded my bow before releasing the arrow, which hit the soldier Edmund was battling with square in the chest, without leaving so much as a scratch on my younger brother. Edmund whipped around in shock, but sent me a thankful look once he saw it was me. I just gave him a small, strained smile, before running towards Peter, Caspian, Susan, only to see Peter starting to spin the wheel that was connected to the chains that lifted up the portcullis, trying to get it open, and Caspian and Susan standing a little at the back, not knowing what to do as they heard the yells from the soldiers ring throughout the entire castle.

"Wait!" I shouted as I stopped in between Caspian and Susan. "It's too late!" I exclaimed to Peter, gesturing at the Telmarine guards, who were running out of the castle and into the courtyard. "We have to call it off while we can!"

"No, I can still do this!" Peter shouted back, not even looking at me as Susan and Caspian also looked at the guards in alarm. "Help me!" I looked back at Peter, before sharing a glance with Caspian and Susan. He won't stop, and we can't let him get himself killed, so I just sighed and ran forward to help him. After a second, Susan and Caspian also ran over to help get the portcullis up. Caspian was on Peter's right, while Susan was on my left as we all struggled to get the portcullis up. I could hear the bridge being lowered, which let me know that Trumpkin and Reepicheep, along with some of the other mice, were succeeding in their job.

"Who exactly are doing this for, Peter?!" I exclaimed angrily, but he just stared at me silently. Was he really doing it for the Narnians, or was he doing it for himself? Was he really trying to set things right, or was he just trying to prove himself a worthy King and man? We could hear all the shouts of the soldiers, who were running out of the castle, toward us. I shared a small, slightly panicked look with Susan. If they get to us before we are finished opening the gate, we won't stand a chance.

I suddenly heard a battle cry, most probably coming from Glenstorm, followed by many yells of the Narnians. That means that Edmund finally succeeded in giving them the signal, and we only had the moment to finish pulling up the portcullis.

"They're charging." I said to my siblings and Caspian, referring to our army. Peter nodded.

"Hurry up." He ordered, pushing his strength into opening the portcullis even more. I briefly looked over my shoulder as I heard the guards' yells closer and closer, before concentrating on spinning the wheel. I then heard a roar, most probably coming from a Minotaur, and a slam of metal gates before hearing screams and yells of two humans, which meant that our army was on the bridge already. A short moment after that, the Narnian army charged underneath the portcullis.

* * *

*Third Person's P.O.V.*

"FOR NARNIA!" High King Peter yelled after he and Prince Caspian unsheathed their swords. And with that, the four royals ran into battle. Glenstorm ran through he courtyard, killing any Telmarine who came at him. Peter quickly killed one guard and brought down his sword on another within a second. Reepicheep and the mice now joined the rest in the courtyard, and were killing their opponents from below. Caspian ran forward and brought his sword down on one of the guards, killing him instantly. High Queen Annabelle quickly loaded her bow as she walked forward, and shot one of the guards advancing on her. She then had to duck as one of the Telmarine guards ran down the stairs on her left and tried to cut off her head, but she already had another arrow in her hand and quickly stabbed the guard in the leg, causing him to fall down in pain, before she brought her arm back and threw that arrow at another guard's chest. Queen Susan shot her arrows left and right, trying to cover her sister as she tried to kill her way through to Miraz. That was not the plan, seeing as Peter wanted to be the one to bring victory to their army, but the two Queens agreed that their brother is being way too stubborn and prideful, and might get himself killed if he tried to kill the Telmarine, and decided to form their own plan.

Some of the fauns used their abilities and jumped from one tower to another, from the ground to the higher balconies, and killed any guards in their way. King Edmund left his post on one of the towers, and climbed the roof to overlook the battle in the courtyard.

"Archers!" Annabelle and Susan looked up sharply as they heard the yell, and nearly staggered backward as they saw a whole string of the guards with crossbows, running out onto the balcony that rounded the whole courtyard. "Pick your target!" The archers quickly aimed at any Narnian they could see, as Susan and Annabelle got engaged in the battle as they got nearly killed because they were staring at the archers for too long and some of the soldiers advanced on them from behind. Luckily Annabelle heard them from behind just in time to warn her older sister, and the Queens immediately started to block the swords with their bows, trying to find a spare second to load them. Edmund's eyes, however, widened as he saw two archers who were standing next to each other and right below him, aiming at Annabelle and Peter. "Aim!" Without another second of thought, the Just King leaped over the highest point of the roof and slid down with his legs slightly apart, hitting the two archers who were aiming at his siblings with his legs, pushing them over the stone railing and making them fall down with yells of fear, before they hit the ground. High King Peter and High Queen Annabelle both just finished off their opponents, before looking up sharply, seeing the two archers hit the ground. Their eyebrows furrowed in confusion for a split second, before their eyes widened and they both looked up at the balcony in horror, seeing their younger brother there.

"Edmund!" They both yelled, causing the young King's attention to divert to the rest of the archers, who now all aimed their crossbows at him. Edmund then quickly whipped around and ran into the nearest tower, throwing himself onto the floor as the archers started releasing their arrows. He quickly kicked the door closed with his feet, sighing in relief as he saw the arrows embed themselves in the door, but not go through.

Miraz, who was now wearing his robe, meanwhile walked out onto a balcony and looked at the fight below with a smirk. He knew that the 'Magnificent' High King was being a fool for ever trying to take the castle. His eyes then landed on him and his sister, who were now fighting beside each other as Queen Susan fought a couple of feet away, and widened slightly as he saw the skill Peter and Annabelle were fighting with. Perhaps the stories were true; these two are the best warriors in the whole of Narnia. However, he knew that the only reason the High King and High Queen won all their battles was because they worked together, and from what he saw in his bed chambers, those two did not appear to be on good terms at the moment. That gave Miraz the advantage.

Peter's eyes fell on Miraz and anger shot through him, before he started running towards one of the staircases, trying to get to Miraz. Caspian, after quickly defeating his opponent, froze in his tracks as he saw what the High King was doing, and quickly looked around for the High Queen. After a second or two of looking, his eyes fell on Annabelle and Susan fighting back-to-back a couple feet away.

"Annabelle!" He called, making the High Queen look at him after quickly stabbing her opponent in the throat. She and Susan, who was finally able to shoot her opponent, both looked at the Prince questioningly, but he only raised his arm and pointed at something in front of him. The two shared a quick glance and Annabelle quickly shot an arrow at one of the guards advancing on them, before they both followed Caspian's finger. Their eyes widened in alarm; Peter was trying to make his way to Miraz. And from the looks of it, so far he was succeeding. The two sisters shared a worried glance, before they turned in two different ways, having to try and fight off two soldiers who came at them from both sides.

Annabelle didn't have time to load her bow as the soldier's sword clashed down on her, so she locked it with her bow, holding it in both of her hands. Seeing the shock in the Telmarine's eyes, because the bow didn't even crack as the sword came down on it, she used the extra second to her advantage and kicked him in the stomach, making him stagger backwards as he bent over in pain. Still holding the bow in both of her hands, she swung it to the left, hitting the soldier hard in the face with the right edge, making him loose his balance and use the wall next to him to keep himself on his feet, but that was enough time for Annabelle to take out an arrow and stab him in the side of his neck, making him die within a few seconds from blood loss. She then whipped around as she heard a roar of pain and a crash, only to see one of the satyrs, Tyrus, fall onto the ground all the way from the balcony Miraz was standing on after hitting a stone staircse. In a fit of anger, her eyes flashed gold.

Suddenly, one of the archers standing behind General Glozelle dropped his crossbow and his hand shot up to his throat, as he started choking. The other archers, Glozelle, and Miraz all looked at him in alarm, shock, and confusion as blood started to pour out of his mouth. Within a second, the archer dropped to his knees as he choked on his own blood, before falling down on the cement floor of the balcony. Dead. The other three men looked at each other in alarm before looking back at the courtyard. Miraz's eyes then fell on High Queen Annabelle, and widened as he saw her eyes glowing. Suddenly, the arrow she was still holding in her hand levitated out of it, and rose high in the air, before shooting towards them in an immense speed. The men didn't even have a second to react, when the arrow embedded itself in the other archer's forehead, making him drop dead instantly. Now seeing what the powerful sorceress is capable of, Miraz and Glozelle quickly dropped to their knees to cover themselves behind the stone railing of the balcony. Perhaps they have underestimated the High Queen.

"Close the gates!" Miraz ordered as they still sat against the railing, and Glozelle quickly nodded, standing up slowly to make sure he wouldn't get in Annabelle's line of view. Then, seeing High Queen Annabelle engaged in a fight with another soldier, he quickly gave the signal.

King Edmund, having just escaped the archers, ran out through one of the many doors, before immediately closing them behind him. He then turned around, and became painfully aware that he ended up on one of the towers after looking over the railing and seeing the water at least 35 feet beneath him. He then whipped around and leaned against the railing as he heard pounding on the door, which was blocked only by his electrical torch, which was in the lock. At the same moment, two of the other guards broke down the doors to the control room, and advanced at Trumpkin, who was the one left on guard after he and the other Narnians lowered the bridge. He immediately loaded his bow and shot one of the Telmarines, but didn't have enough time to load his bow again and was pushed off of the edge of the railing, where he was standing, after getting slapped with a shield in the face, causing him to fall down on one of the soldiers in the courtyard and hit the ground, landing on his head, his skull cracking. The Telmarine who pushed him off then quickly grabbed an ax and started to slash it against the chain that held a heavy stone in a metal cage, which was used to hold the portcullis once it was pulled up. After one or two slashes, the stone fell down on the ground a few inches from where Trumpkin was lying. One of the Minotaurs, Asterius, noticed what happened, and his eyes immediately fell on the portcullis, which was falling down quickly as the wheel spun, so he ran over to stand underneath it and hold it up as it fell onto his shoulders.

High King Peter's eyes widened as he saw Asterius struggling. High Queen Annabelle and Queen Susan reunited in the middle of the courtyard and looked around in horror, knowing that if they won't get out within the next minute, they will all die.

"Peter!" Annabelle shouted, bringing her hard and alarmed gaze onto her older brother, which seemed to finally snap him out of his prideful state.

"FALL BACK!" He yelled, and started to make his way down the staircase he was on, killing some of the guards along the way. Prince Caspian, hearing the call, immediately finished off his opponent and raced towards the stable, where Doctor Cornelius was waiting. "Retreat, now!" Peter continued to yell as he killed some of the Telmarines. "Quickly! Get them out of here!" He shouted to Glenstorm, pointing his sword at Susan and Annabelle. Glenstorm nodded as he galloped towards the two Queens, but Annabelle knew that having two people on his back would only slow him down, so she quickly pushed Susan forward.

"Get out of here!" She yelled, and Susan looked at her in shock.

"No, I won't leave you!"

"I'll be fine." Annabelle assured, though she didn't know if she really was going to be. Either way, she looked at Glenstorm. "Get her out of here!" Knowing that the High Queen's word was on the very top of the statuses, the centaur nodded and held out his hand to Susan. The Gentle Queen reluctantly held out her hand as well, and grabbed Gelnstorm's, pulling herself up on his back. Once she was seated safely, she whipped around to look at Peter.

"Caspian and Annabelle!" She shouted, and that was when Peter noticed that Annabelle wasn't with Susan.

"I'll take care of them!" He yelled back, running forward to the Narnians and directing them towards the exit. "Retreat, now! Get out!"

Asterius growled in pain from the effort of trying to hold the portcullis up, just as Glenstorm, with Queen Susan on his back, ran out from the courtyard, along with some of the other Narnians. At the same time, the Telmarines who were after Edmund were finally able to break down the doors, and unsheathed their swords, pointing them at the King. Edmund gasped and tried to back away, only to hit the stone railing of the tower. He then took a step back and looked down for a second, before sending the Telmarines a small smirk and falling back off the edge. The guards immediately rushed forward, only to jump back as a gryphon swooped up, carrying King Edmund on its back. Meanwhile, Caspian and his professor rode out of the stables on two horses, with Caspian holding the reigns of another one for Peter. They stopped however, to stare at Miraz, who was still standing on his balcony, not worrying about High Queen Annabelle anymore, seeing as she was caught up in the very middle of the battle now; 7 soldiers against her. Caspian stared at his uncle with hatred clear in his eyes, before urging his horse to gallop towards Peter.

"Give the signal." Miraz ordered, and Glozelle stared at him in disbelief.

"My people are down there."

"Retreat! Retreat, now!" High King Peter yelled as he grabbed onto the saddle of the horse Caspian was holding for him. Lord Miraz, seeing that the royals were about to escape, snatched General Glozelle's crossbow out of his hands and aimed at Asterius.

"Shoot!" He barked, before releasing the arrow, which embedded itself in the Minotaur's hip. Peter ran alongside the horse he was holding onto, before kicking one of the soldiers out of his way and pulling himself up on the horse. Miraz then loaded the crossbow again, and released the arrow.

Annabelle just killed the last out of the seven guards who were attacking her, when she felt a burning pain in her left arm, which made her yelp. She looked down, only to see a deep gash from the arrow that Miraz shot at her. The arrow itself just grazed her skin, but the gash was deep and she was loosing a lot of blood.

"Annabelle!" Caspian's voice rang in her ears, and she looked up, only to see him, Peter, and Doctor Cornelius galloping on three horses, with Caspian's hand outstretched towards her. Trying to ignore the pain, the High Queen grabbed her bow with her right arm instead, and stretched out her left one to Caspian, who grabbed it and pulled her up onto his horse, settling her down behind him. She quickly grabbed her bow with her left arm once again, and wrapped her right arm around the Prince's waist tightly so that she wouldn't fall off, seeing as they were galloping at full speed.

All the archers were now releasing their arrows, shooting the Narnians, and sometimes even some of their own, in the process. Asterius was now groaning in immense pain, but still pushed the portcullis higher up so that the royals could make it out. Because he still had faith that High Queen Annabelle the Majestic will save his kind, even if he dies. However, after one or two more seconds of holding the portcullis up, Asterius couldn't hold on any longer and dropped onto the ground with the portcullis crushing his spine. Caspian, Annabelle, and Professor Cornelius all made it across the bridge, when suddenly the High Queen's eyes widened as she hard the yells of her people.

* * *

*Annabelle's P.O.V.*

"Stop!" I ordered, and Caspian gave me a slightly confused glance but obeyed anyway, stopping his horse and turning around. What we saw made my heart break. Asterius was lying dead under the portcullis, and more than half of our army was trapped inside the Telmarine castle's walls. Peter noticed me staring, and turned around as Reepicheep and his mice made it out by running underneath the small space between the ground and Asterius's body.

The Narnian's were holding onto the gate, their faces filled with terror as the arrows continued to fly through the air. One of the fauns even tried to climb up, but it was useless. They were trapped. Peter looked back at me with horror painted all over his face, and a tear slid down my cheek as I looked at Susan, who looked at me with tears in her eyes. I saw Glenstorm give a slow nod, and looked back, only to see his son, Rainstorm, also trapped with the other Narnians. Rainstorm gave his father a nod as well, before turning around and charging once more. Suddenly I noticed something.

"Peter! The bridge!" I yelled, and my older brother looked at me with tears in my eyes. Reepicheep quickly jumped before the bridge was raised too high, and Peter glanced at the Narnians one more time before urging the horse to gallop so that he could get out before it was too late. The few of us who stayed, waited for him to catch up before also turning around and riding out through the castle gates as the Narnians yelled.

"Leave us!"

"We will die for Aslan!"

"We will die for the Kings and Queens!"

"We will die for the High Queen!"

The last yell only made more tears spill out of my eyes. They still had faith in me, but what if I fail? They die for nothing?! I pressed me cheek against the Caspian's back, trying to ignore the pain in the chest and my arm. I could feel Caspian's hand on top of mine, which was wrapped around his waist, but there was only one thought in my head.

We failed.


	39. Anger

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I just want to make an IMPORTANT notice: I ****_know_**** that my story has flaws, and I know what these flaws ****_are_****. So, I'm asking you to ****_please_**** refrain from leaving criticizing reviews, because I ****_know_**** what I need to fix and I ****_will_**** fix it; I just want to wait until I finish the story to peacefully edit it. So, once again, I'm asking you to please refrain from leaving criticizing reviews from now on, at least until I start editing. Then, if there's still something you don't like, I'm open to suggestions. Thank you!**

**Reviews:**

**Seiya-Serena-fan18 - Thank you!**

**Guest - Thank you so much!**

**Guest - Thank you so much! I'm glad!**

**that one guest - Like I said, I know what my story's flaws are, and I ****_do_**** intend to fix them. And just on a quick note, since Annabelle is the High Queen, she and Peter both have the same "power" - I guess you can say -so her word is just as important as Peter's. In that scene, I meant that Glenstorm agreed to take Susan away from the fighting despite her protests because it was the ****_High_**** Queen who requested it, that's all. And, referring to your question, I actually thought about that after I wrote the chapter, but I doubt anything like that would have passed her mind in that situation - watching her people get killed, getting shot herself, and everything else in the mix - and there's also the fact that if I had Annabelle do something like that, it would change the entire story and Lewis' story, really, and that's not the point here. Besides, you also said that my character is too perfect (which yes, I know is true), so I think having her save everyone despite the original course of the ****_story_**** would only make it worse, don't you?**

**GG - Thank you!And no, you didn't hurt me :)**

**Guest - Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it :)**

**X Blue Eyed Demon X - Thank you!**

**Guest - Thank you!**

**Guest - Aw, thank you so much! Here you go :)**

* * *

*Third Person's P.O.V.*

The Kings and Queens, Prince Caspian, and what's left of the Narnian army arrived back at Aslan's How very early in the morning, all wearing incredibly glum and heartbroken expressions. High Queen Annabelle and Queen Susan's eyes were slightly red from crying, while the two men's expressions were like stones. Queen Lucy heard the horn announcing their arrival, and quickly ran outside of the How to make sure that all her siblings made it back safely. However, she stopped abruptly at the noticeably smaller size of their army and the looks of everyone's faces.

"What happened?" She asked, her tone laced with sadness and worry.

"Ask him." High King Peter snapped, glancing back at Caspian for a second, which caused the Telmarine to freeze.

"Peter." Annabelle scolded sharply, but was too tired and hopeless to do anything else.

"Me?" Caspian asked in disbelief, before looking at the High King with hard gaze. "You could have called it off. There was still time." He accused. By now everyone had stopped walking, and were watching the two leaders with either tired, sad, or disapproving eyes.

"No there wasn't. Thanks to you." Peter snapped. "If you would have followed the plan, our soldiers would still be alive."

"And if we would have stayed here, like I suggested, they definitely would be!"

"You called us, remember?" Peter reminded, but the Prince's eyes did not soften.

"My first mistake." He spat out, not noticing the hurt look that crossed the High Queen's face, seeing as his back was turned towards her.

"No." Peter retorted. "Your first mistake was thinking tat you could lead these people." he said, and turned around to walk into the How.

"HEY!" Caspian shouted in rage, his eyes burning with anger. "I'm not the one who abandoned Narnia." Once again, Annabelle's eyes betrayed hurt as she looked at her older sister with a sorrowful gaze, only for Susan to return it.

"You invaded Narnia!" Peter spat out, but Caspian didn't want to hear anymore of it and shoved past him, ready to go back into the How. "you have as much right to it as Miraz does!" Caspian shoved Peter aside and started heading towards the How, but froze in his tracks as the next words left Peter's lips. " You, him, your father! Narnia would be better off without the lot of you!"

"AAARGH!" Caspian unsheathed his sword with a furious yell and held it to Peter's neck, only to have Peter unsheath his own sword at the same time and hold it to Caspian's neck.

"ENOUGH!" High Queen Annabelle yelled, and her eyes flashed gold in anger as the wind picked up with a loud noise and the swords were thrown out of the High King and Prince's hands. The Narnians all stared with wide eyes, as did Caspian, seeing the display of magic for the first time. "Are you out of your minds?! We've just lost more than half of our army, and you take it out on each other instead of realizing that you are both at fault!" She turned to look at Peter angrily. "Why didn't you call it off? There was still some time, and yet you kept going, even though you knew the element of surprise was gone!" She then looked at Caspian. "You were supposed to be at the gate. We trusted you, and yet you've betrayed our trust by jeopardizing the entire plan! You're both at fault, so stop acting as if you were kids, and take the responsibility that was thrown upon your shoulders the moment you decided to become the rulers of Narnia!" Caspian glanced down, feeling the guilt rise up within him, but Peter stepped forwards angrily.

"So this is our fault?" He hissed, making everyone's eyes widen at how he spoke to his sister. "What about you?! You have magic, so why didn't you use it?! You could have saved more than half of those soldiers!"

"Magic requires concentration, and it was a little hard to find it in the middle of battle while seven soldiers attacked me all at once!" Annabelle yelled at her brother, feeling her patience reach its limit.

"I don't think I believe you." Peter spat. "I've seen you use magic during battle before, multiple times. You can't tell me that this time was any different. No, you didn't use it because of your own fear!" Annabelle stared at him with hurt in her eyes, but he continued as if he didn't see it. "Ever since we saw the Stone Table, you've been afraid of your own shadow!"

"Did you ever think why?" Annabelle hissed in a tight voice. "Did you ever stop to think why I've had nightmares for the past 16 years? No, you didn't! Because you didn't care enough to even notice! So I'll tell you why! Because that night, the night Aslan and I perished, was the worst and most frightening night of my life." She struggled to say as tears built up in her eyes, but she held them in strongly. "But you wouldn't know that. Because you never even tried to understand what Aslan and I went through..." She took in a deep breath to control her magic from exploding because of the fear, anger, and pain she felt. "I was killed."

"AND MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED DEAD!" Peter yelled, not even realizing what he was saying, while Annabelle froze as Lucy gasped. "You're a freak, and that's all you'll ever be! I'm ashamed and disgusted to even call you my sister!" And with those words, Annabelle's worst nightmare came true.

Ever since the White Witch taunted her at the Stone Table all those years ago, she was afraid of being rejected by her family more than anything. Her worst nightmares included everything Peter just said to her; being called a freak, an abomination. However, the truth is that Peter was so overwhelmed with guilt, pain, sadness, and anger, that he didn't even realize what he was saying until it was too late.

"Peter!" Susan yelled, absolutely outraged as Lucy stared wide-eyed, not being able to utter even one word. Peter's eyes widened as what he said hit him like a ton of bricks, and an immense amount of guilt rose up within him.

"No, Susan. He's right." Annabelle said quietly, still looking Peter in the eye. "I am, after all, only an abomination." She recited what she always heard in her nightmares, before walking past Peter and Caspian, towards the How.

"Anna, I-" Peter tried to say, but was cut off by Annabelle turning around angrily as her eyes flashed gold, and an invisible force suddenly slammed into Peter's chest, throwing him back a good few meters, making him fall back on the ground with the air being knocked out of his lungs.

"You're right, I am a freak." Annabelle spoke quietly as her eyes continued to glow dangerously. "But I'm dangerous as well, so unless you want to get something broken, you will _stay away from me_." She growled, before turning around and heading inside the How, not looking at anyone as everyone stepped out of her way. However, they weren't afraid of her. They were just as furious with the High King as Queen Susan was, because the pain in Annabelle's eyes.

Peter slowly got up from the ground, groaning in slight pain as his back ached from hitting the hard stones. As soon as he got back up on his feet, Susan shoved him angrily.

"How dare you?!" She hissed. "Anna is our sister, and yet you've called her the worst things possible!" Peter opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off. "Have you ever wondered what her nightmares were about? What she heard in them?" Peter just stared at her with guilt, but she ignored it and shoved him one more time. "Exactly what you've just said to her!"

"Stop it!" King Edmund called as he helped Glenstorm lower the unconscious Trumpkin to the ground. Lucy gasped, suddenly snapping out of her shock, before quickly running forwards to kneel beside the Dwarf, while Caspian headed into the How, with Nikabrik following. Susan and Edmund also knelt down beside her as she opened her healing cordial and let a drop fall into Trumpkin's parted lips. Everyone waited a few painful seconds, before the Dwarf let out a gasp as his eyes opened, making everyone sigh in relief.

"What are you all standing for?" He rasped out still somewhat weakly. "The Telmarines will be here soon." Everyone couldn't help but crack the tiniest smiles as Lucy, Susan, and Edmund got up from their places beside the Dwarf. "Thank you." Trumpkin caught Lucy's attention. "My dear little friend." The young Queen smiled at him, before following her older brother and oldest sister.

"I heard everything you said to her." Edmund said quietly as he stopped beside his brother. "And I can openly say that I am ashamed and disgusted to call you my brother." He then headed to the How, wanting to find his older sister, as Susan glared at Peter and Lucy gave him a disappointed look, before they followed the Just King to the How.


	40. The White Witch's Return

**IMPORTANT: I'm putting this story on hold for a while. I might do some editing, though I still prefer to wait until the story is finished and edit it all at once. But I am putting this story on hold, so please, again, refrain from leaving criticizing reviews. I repeat, I ****_know_**** that my story has flaws and I ****_know_**** what they ****_are_****. Just please roll me with me until I edit it. Thank you!**

**Reviews: **

**First of all, thank you all so much! I received so many amazing reviews on the last chapter! Thank you so much!**

**Guest - Thanks. Yeah, I know it was short and I'm sorry, but I don't really have much time these days and I wanted to update. Not to mention I wanted to leave you off where I did.**

**Wildhorses1492 - Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it!**

**bfireworks5 - Here you go :)**

**n1ghtdr34m3r - I'm glad you like it! **

**meangirl8 - Yeah, I wanted to add some more tension between those two. I'm glad you like it!**

**Ai Kuroshima - Thank you! I'm glad you like it!**

**Guest - Thank you so much! Here you go :)**

**LadyRedStar - Well, there might be something between them in the next chapter. Maybe ;)**

**X Blue Eyed Demon X - Thank you!**

**KD - I'm glad you like it!**

* * *

*Annabelle's P.O.V.*

I closed my eyes in order to not allow the tears in my eyes to fall. I can't believe that my brother just said those horrible things to me, but at the same time... I expected him or one of my other siblings to say that eventually. Ever since I learned about my powers, I knew that something horrible regarding them would happen. I was always afraid of what my siblings would think of me. I always feared that they wouldn't accept me. But after the battle against the White Witch, I slowly started to grow confidence that they would never do anything to hurt me, seeing as they accepted my magical talents once I told them the truth. And that was my mistake.

I should never have pushed that fear to the back of my mind. I should have always been aware that, one day, one of my siblings will be disgusted to call me their sister. But I was foolish enough to believe that I am going to find happiness. I didn't want that hope to go away, even though I should have been the one to destroy it. Then, maybe, Peter's words wouldn't hurt as much as they do now.

"Anna?!" I heard my younger brother's voice, and I quickly wiped away a tear that slid down my cheek, just as Edmund ran into the small 'room' in Aslan's How.

Once my younger brother saw me, he stopped and stood by the entrance, with Susan and Lucy running in and stopping on either sides of him a few seconds later.

"We were looking everywhere for you." Susan said, and I gave her a strained smile.

"Sorry." I apologized. "I just needed to be alone for a while." She nodded understandingly, and Lucy slowly walked over to me, as if worried that any sudden movement would make me run away, before wrapping her arms around my neck as soon as she was close enough to do so. I sighed as tears built up in my eyes again, but I held them back as I wrapped my arms around her tightly, letting her sit down on my lap as she always used to when she was younger. Susan must have took me and Lucy hugging as a good sign, because not a second after she walked over to us and sat on my left, hugging both me and Lucy tightly.

After a minute or two of us hugging, my sisters eventually pulled away from me, but Lucy stayed on my lap while Susan held my left hand.

"I know that, under the circumstances, it's the worst question I can ask, but... Are you alright?" Edmund asked with concern lacing his voice as he walked over to sit on my other side.

"Not really, but I guess I should have expected that to happen one day." I answered honestly.

"Anna, don't say that-"

"It's true." I cut Susan off, knowing that she was about to defend Peter.

"No, it's not." Edmund said, gripping my arm. "Peter was angry. He didn't know what he way saying. You saw the shock in his eyes after he realized what he said to you. He didn't mean a word of it." I sighed, knowing that I won't win this argument, but I still didn't believe what my younger brother said. Maybe, deep down, I did, but right now... All I could think about was what Peter said to me.

Suddenly, I gasped in pain and surprise as I felt a cold sensation in my chest.

'Anna?" I heard Lucy ask worriedly as she got off my lap, but I was too busy concentrating on the pain in my chest to answer her. It was almost as if ice started to slowly cover my heart. And then I realized that my heart is the exact place where...

"Oh my God." I breathed out before quickly getting up and running out of the room, grabbing a sword that was lying by a wall in the process.

"Annabelle?!"

"Your Majesty?!" I heard Peter and Trumpkin call after me, but I ignored them and continued running towards where I felt the magic coming from. There was only one thought in my mind.

_She's back._

* * *

*Third Person's P.O.V.*

As Prince Caspian slowly held out his bloody hand to the White Witch, who was trapped in a wall of ice, Jadis's head snapped towards the entrance to the room that held the Stone Table when she heard an all too familiar voice.

"STOP!" High Queen Annabelle yelled, and not a second after she, High King Peter, and Trumpkin ran in, all with swords in their hands.

The hag that used the White Witch's broken wand to bring Jadis back immediately ran towards the High King, the werewolf that drew the magic circle for Caspian to stand in the middle of ran towards the High Queen, while Nikabrik ran towards Trumpkin. The werewolf leaped off of the Stone Table and jumped over Annabelle's head, before facing her as Annabelle pointed her sword at it. Trumpkin and Nikabrik clashed swords, while Peter attacked the hag. However, the hag quickly threw the High King's sword out of his hand, before punching him in the stomach hard enough to slam him down to the ground. Annabelle managed to dodge the werewolf's sharp teeth, and flipped in the air, slicing its leg with her sword in the process.

Trumpkin found himself in a difficult position as he lied on the ground with Nikabrik standing above him, holding a sword. Just as the Black Dwarf was about to land a final blow, Queen Lucy ran behind him and used her dagger to throw his sword out of his hand, before putting her dagger to Nikabrik's neck. However, the Black Dwarf managed to grab her arm and twist it behind her back painfully, making the young Queen scream in pain before she was thrown to the ground.

Annabelle, upon hearing her little sister's scream, tried to run over to help, but the werewolf, using the moment of her distraction, dug his sharp teeth into her arm, making her scream in pain as well. Seeing as her other arm was already weakened because of the wound caused by the arrow Miraz shot at her, she couldn't use her body to fight the creature off. Instead, her eyes flashed gold and the werewolf was thrown into the wall hard enough for its skull to crack upon the impact. However, the werewolf's teeth dug into Annabelle's skin pretty deep, so as the creature was thrown back, part of Annabelle's flesh was ripped off as well, making her scream in pain again before she looked down at her bloody arm, breathing heavily.

Peter managed to, using his whole strength, throw the hag against a wall, making it fall dead to the ground as its skull cracked just like the werewolf's did. Lucy scooted back fearfully while still lying on the ground as Nikabrik stood above her with her dagger in his hand, but the black Dwarf suddenly gasped in pain before he fell to the ground with wide eyes, Trumpkin standing behind him with a sword in his hand.

"Come on!" The White Witch nearly begged Caspian as she saw her minions fall. "Come."

"Get away from him!" Peter yelled, pushing Caspian to the ground and standing in his place with his sword pointed at the White Witch, who drew her hand back and smiled at him.

"Peter, dear. I've missed you." She said sweetly, before reaching her hand through the ice wall once again. "Come. Just one drop. You know you can't do this alone." Peter slowly lowered his sword as he realized that the Witch is right. He completely forgot about what she did to his younger brother and sister. All that was on his mind was that she could help him defeat Miraz once and for all, and make him the victor of this war. She could make everyone bow to him instead of Annabelle.

Suddenly, the White Witch gasped in pain as a sword pierced the ice wall from behind and a dagger embedded itself in her stomach from the front after whizzing by Peter's head. Caspian slowly stood up from where he was shoved to the ground by the High King, and the two men stared in confusion as the Witch started breathing heavily, staring at the two blades that pierced her in horror. However, Peter's eyes widened as well as he recognized the hilt of the dagger that pierced the ice wall from the front. It was the dagger he gave Annabelle for her 20th birthday.

The White Witch's eyes were wide as she stared at something (or someone) behind Peter with hatred before she tilted her head back, screaming in pain and rage as the ice wall shattered, making Caspian, Peter, and Annabelle cover their heads big chunks of ice exploded in all directions. Caspian and Annabelle both staggered backwards, Peter ducked to the ground, while Trumpkin positioned himself in front of Lucy to cover her from the ice as they both stared at the scene before them with wide eyes.

The ice wall crumpled to the ground completely, revealing Edmund, who had his sword raised in both of his hands while his head was turned away as he covered his face from the ice. Caspian and Peter both stared at the Just King with wide eyes, but the youngest Pevensie boy just looked over at Peter with anger and disbelief in his eyes.

"I know." He nearly growled, furious with his older brother for almost bringing back the one person who has put him through hell and has _killed_ their sister. "You had it sorted." He spat, before turning away and walking down the steps. However, his eyes widened as he saw the blood pouring out of Annabelle's fresh wound. "Anna?" He asked in alarm, which made Peter and Caspian, who were both staring at the carving of Aslan, turn around. Their eyes widened in horror as they saw Annabelle's arm, which was partly ripped up because of the werewolf's bite.

"I'm fine." She told Edmund weakly as Lucy ran over to her and grabbed her arm gently, making her hiss in pain, inspecting the horrible wound.

"What on Earth is going on in here?!" Someone exclaimed, and everyone turned around, only to see Susan running into the room. However, she froze as soon as her eyes fell on Annabelle's wound. "What happened?!" She exclaimed in alarm, and Annabelle sighed.

"Ask _them_." She spat, turning around to look at her older brother and the Telmarine Prince, who both held an immense amount of guilt in their eyes. Annabelle looked at them both in anger, disbelief, disgust, and pain, her eyes lingering on Caspian, before she simply shook her head and turned around to leave, her three siblings following her closely in order to help her with her flesh wound, leaving the two young men behind.

The High King and the Prince looked at each other solemnly, both realizing their big mistake, as they also realized that they have just lost the one person they both care about.


End file.
